Beloved Nemesis
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Hermione Granger's life revolves purely around work: she barely sees her friends and has a non-existent love life. So when she bumps into her old rival, Draco Malfoy, she's strangely intrigued by him and how he's changed. Just as he is by her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Old Rivalry

Hermione Granger was never late. Ever. Yet today she found herself running to her desk, swiftly sweeping up her handbag and many files before shouting a quick goodbye to her colleagues and scurrying away. She was practically sprinting down the hallway in her heels, ignoring protests and calls for her as she did so, only wanting to reach that lift in time-

"-Granger, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Hermione groaned as the doors of the lifts shut, her eyes never leaving them. It took her a long moment to realise she was on the floor, with her papers scattered around her and that none other than Draco Malfoy was standing above her, a surprised yet intrigued expression on his pale face.

"_Malfoy_?" She exclaimed in shock, watching as his thin, blonde eyebrow rose delicately and his glowing grey eyes gazed into hers lazily.

"No, it's Potter." He replied sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him, starting to gather her things; slowly, he extended his hand causing her to feel taken aback, but accept it, allowing himself to be hauled upwards. He immediately dropped her hand before looking at her crumpled state. "But you didn't answer my question, Granger. What the hell are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "I need to get home. If you hadn't gotten in the way, I could've made that lift!"

He stared at her. "It's a_ lift,_ Granger. It comes by whenever you press that little button? I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch in our year? Times seem to change." He ended with a satisfied smirk, watching as her cheeks coloured a delicate rose pink. She glared at him.

"Yes, but- Oh never mind. What are_ you_ doing here?"

"I'm here on business," Malfoy replied, smoothing down his robes in an elegant fashion. Hermione had to resist rolling her eyes again: Some people never change.

"Fascinating," She muttered to herself.

He smirked at her. "Oh isn't it. Sadly, I can't tell you other spectacular things I've been doing: I need to go, Granger."

"Your presence will be missed," She told him, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "Now move out of the way, Malfoy. I'm late as it is too." He raised both his eyebrows at that, but stepped outside, watching as she scurried past him.

"To do what?" He called after her: he couldn't help but notice her. _All_ of her. Especially her hour-glass figure, not hidden by the tight pencil skirt she wore with a crisp white shirt tucked in, and those high heels which showed her long, slim legs. She glanced over her shoulder and threw him a smirk, taking him by surprise.

"More work," She called back, before turning around and running to the lifts.

Malfoy chuckled quietly to himself. He should've known that the perfect little Hermione Granger would be the type to always be busy. He watched her go before continuing his journey, not quite understanding why he was still thinking of her.

* * *

><p>"You work too much."<p>

"Tell me something I don't know," Hermione murmured, running a finger down the scroll as she signed it, handing it to a fellow colleague. "Sister Hilda, has Mr Prass been discharged yet?"

"Not yet, Healer Granger. He's refusing to move."

"I thought as much," She sighed, before bending forwards to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Look, I'm sorry I can't come to dinner with you and the others tonight, but there's always next time. Now I have to go and see Mr Prass."

He mirrored her sigh, giving in. "Fine. But at least promise you won't work a night shift today."

"Harry, look at the time. Don't be so ridiculous, of course I'm working a night shift."

"I don't even understand why you_ have_ two jobs. It's not like you don't have a lot of pressure already as a Healer. Why do you need to be helping out the Ministry? They can pick someone else to sort out their crap can't they?"

Sister Hilda chuckled a little to herself. "Okay, Mr Potter, you've made your point. Although I agree with you, Healer Granger has a lot of patients to see and your language is not for the hospital. Out."

Hermione threw Sister Hilda an appreciative look before sticking her tongue out at Harry, picking up her clipboard. "Yeah, Potter, _out_."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mr Prass." Hermione put on a very cheerful, bright smile as she looked at the sulking man before her. "Everything's looking great. You can go home." She put the clipboard at the foot of his bed before waiting for his answer, her pleasant look never wavering. Mr Prass did not look as if he was ready to show the same maturity. He crossed his arms and looked out the window ignorantly.<p>

"I don't _feel_ any better."

"Well, what's wrong?"

A small phase of silence.

"My arm hurts."

"Show me," Hermione moved forwards attentively, lifting his arm up further and running her fingers up and down it. "It seems to be in order. Some pain medication will do the trick: just take the potion I'll subscribe to you every day at home-

"-I'm not going home."

"Really, Mr Prass, let's stop this now." Hermione was running out of patience. "We have limited beds. You know you are perfectly well, so what's stopping you from going home? If there are any problems you may always contact us or even come by. We'll be checking up on you monthly to see your progress, but _whether_ you like it or not, you're leaving today and that's final. Your wife has been contacted and I'm not going to inform her that she has to travel all the way back home because _her_ husband can't grow up a little. Goodnight."

And with that, she left; leaving a very irritated Mr Prass behind her.

* * *

><p>"Don't you understand, it's fucking killing me!"<p>

"_Really_, there's no need for language like _that_-

"-There is when _my_ fucking head is pounding like hell! Where's a Healer? I need one _now_."

"So does everyone else in this ward, Mr Malfoy, but as you can see: they've all waited patiently, like you'll need to."

Draco turned to spot none other than Hermione Granger, who was looking at him with both amusement and a little irritation.

"You don't need to yell," She rolled her eyes and took out her pen, moving towards him. "Honestly, I've had enough with men that cry over nothing."

"Over nothing?" He growled, extremely displeased. "Look at my fucking head!"

She glanced up towards the bloody stain at the side of his head. "I've seen worse," She informed him coolly, "Come with me."

"I thought I'd have to wait?" He demanded.

"You did, but seeing as your head wound will take me five seconds to look over and you'll give _me_ a bloody headache if you don't shut up, I can see you now. It's my turn for a break anyway and I know what an annoying pest you can be, so I'm not leaving you here to cause trouble. Now come along." She turned on her heal, heading towards a private corner in a small room, waiting until he removed his traveling cloak and sat on the bed before pulling the curtains around them to conceal them.

"What happened?" She asked, pressing onto his wound gently, ignoring how he winced.

"I got into a fight." He informed her stiffly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of fight?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is now. You're my patient, aren't you?"

"I suppose," He told her gruffly, trying not to pull away as she carried on prodding at his head. "I had a glass thrown at it."

"By who?"

No answer.

She sighed. "Fine. We'll need to clean this, then look and make sure all the glass is out, and I'll close it up. Wait here."

* * *

><p>"So this is what you meant by 'more work'?"<p>

"Obviously."

He yelped as she sprayed his wound with salty water, squeezing his eyes tightly as it stung him. She smirked a little. "Oh Malfoy, man up."

He opened his eyes to glare at her. "I'd like to see you with this bloody wound and handle it, _Healer_ Granger."

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to get into a fight." She told him, tapping her wand so it lit up, allowing her to peer into the wound closely. He felt her warm breath tickling it and closed his eyes a little, comforted.

"I didn't mean to get into this one," He said softly. She was a little surprised by his gentle tone, moving away to look at him properly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my darling _wife_ got berserk and decided to throw a glass at me."

Hermione moved back a little in shock, her mouth slightly open. She tried to say something useful, but the only thing she could was: "Oh."

He smirked at her. "Oh Granger, what a rare moment. Have I really shut you up? I must inform the Ministry and receive an award."

She ignored this. "You're married?"

He lost his smirk instantly, and she thought she spotted a little regret in his eyes. "Yes." He told her shortly. "Yes, I'm married. Now can you close this wound for me, Granger? I have a lot to do."

She did not respond to his change of tone: she was far too well trained for that. Instead, she did as he wanted, not noticing how he watched her. Tapping her wand on his wound, she waited as it swiftly healed, a brand new patch of skin stretching over it pleasingly. She moved away to write some notes on a clipboard and he watched her hesitantly.

"…Thank you." He said at last. She turned her head to smile at him.

"It was nothing Malfoy, but your welcome."

He was immediately intrigued by how her eyes sparkled cheekily and that beautiful grin she had: her features were delicate, causing her face to glow wonderfully. Her frizzy hair was no longer there, instead it was tamed into big, glossy chestnut brown curls. He swallowed a little and looked away, as if he had seen nothing of great importance. She finished writing and looked up at him, storing her pen away.

"You're free to go."

He nodded, picking up his robes to fasten them tightly around his neck. When a thought suddenly occurred to him, he turned to her.

"I'm sorry I kept you from your break."

"My my," Her smile widened a little. "Is the great Draco Malfoy apologizing to his deadly enemy? Maybe we need to take a closer look at that wound."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I've grown up, Granger. Just like everyone else. Could you just be normal and tell me it's fine?"

"Very well," She heaved a sigh. "It's _fine_, Malfoy. I'm a Healer: it's my job."

"I can see that." He finished fastening his robes and looked at her with interest for a moment, allowing himself to act on the spur of the moment. "Do Healers ever accept dates?"

She paused to look up at him in surprise, but recovered quickly. "No, I'm afraid they don't."

"Oh really?" He smirked at her, amused. "Now why don't I believe you?"

"I'm busy, Malfoy." She tore a piece of paper from the pad and handed it to him. "And you're married, remember?"

"Well, I'm divorcing her." He told her shortly. "And I just want to thank you. So meet with me."

She shook her head, before smiling. "I'll think about it. Now go pick up the potion from Sister Mary and go home, Malfoy. Goodnight."

He watched her leave, following to call to her. "Send me an owl."

She turned again; she couldn't help but laugh at him a little. "Maybe, Malfoy. Maybe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: And there we are, chapter one. Nothing amazing, but I hope I pull in some reviews. I've always found this pair particularly interesting- some people may be surprised at Malfoy's frankness and changed attitude towards Hermione, but that will be explored in the story. _

_I would really appreciate as many reviews as possible as this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I confess I'm quite nervous. Thank you for taking the time to read this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _Ah, I am too happy for words. Thank you very much for the response: I've had a lot of alerts, favorites etc. If you have put this story on alert, thank you again, but I would love it even more if you reviewed, as I like to know people's thoughts. _

_There were some lovely people who took the time to review. Thank you to:_

**ebm56- **Thank you- Yes I like that aspect of their relationship, it's strange and it's definetely fun for me to write and explore! I'm glad you can: I also see Hermione being so busy all the time, bless her. Thank you for your review, I'd love to keep hearing from you.

** love-them-all10 **Thank you. I will, please keep up your reviews (I know, that's cheeky of me)

** mydirt09 **- I hadn't intended on a flashback yet, more to show it through dialogue, as you'll see. But thank you for your review and be assured, Draco will be explored a lot in this story.

** nature love 95 **- Thank you! And ah yes, that line, what a classic!

**Lissie1994 **- Thank you: here is the update you've been waiting for. I hope you like it!

** Epixie **- Thank you! I hope you continue to do so

** Summer rayne- **Yay! I like excited readers! I'm rather excited myself! Here's the next chapter so you can see what happens

** Amusant- **Merci beaucoup! And you'll see who he married- I'm afraid I'm extremely predictable. And their relationship will be developing, in a way I hope you like.

** sarah **- Last, but not least! Ironically enough, you were my first reviewer, so a very big thank you.

_To everyone: Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

_'Granger,_

_We aren't the best of friends, but I know you well enough to guess that you're probably debating whether or not to send me that owl. So I thought I'd make your mind up for you: I'll pick you up at eight tonight. Don't back out and tell me you're working a nightshift. I checked with that woman- Hilda, I think her name was- and she confirmed what time you finish today. _

_A Malfoy always has his ways. _

_Draco Malfoy._

_PS: Wear something nice, Granger. I'm taking you to the best of restaurants.'_

Hermione was torn between laughing and swearing after she finished reading the letter. She put it down on her desk and leaned back in her chair, narrowing her eyes as she looked upon it; She could practically see his smug little face as he had written this.

Sighing, she looked at the owl sitting beside her, whose wide tangy orange eyes blinked at her, waiting. Hermione reached for a quill, paused for a moment, before pulling a piece of parchment towards her, opening the lid of the ink bottle and beginning to write.

_'Malfoy,_

_I don't need you to make my mind up for me. I am perfectly capable of making up my own. But fine-eight sounds reasonable. I wouldn't go too far when you gloat of being a Malfoy and having 'your ways'. You've missed a vital point: where to pick me up. I'm afraid without knowing where my home is, we can't go on this date together. What a shame._

_Hermione Granger._

_PS: Are you suggesting I don't wear nice things?'_

Malfoy chuckled quietly to himself as he examined the piece of parchment in his calloused hands. Hermione Granger never failed to amuse him, even when he did dislike her at Hogwarts. He always admired her strength: she was _fiery, _not satisfied to just do as anybody else wished. It fascinated him, right from the moment he had met her. His father had always been quick to point out she never deserved to be there, but Malfoy was only confused. Being the smartest girl in his year- or probably the entire school- surely meant that she had every right to be there, had every right to be equally treated.

Yet his father was persistent. And Malfoy never refused his father's wishes.

He turned his head to look out of the window, enjoying the warmth the sun provided as it seeped through, lighting up his silver eyes before they fell upon a woman with short black hair. She turned her head to look up at him, causing his smile to vanish and his head to swiftly turn back to his letter.

* * *

><p>Hermione was surprised by how quickly the owl returned. She couldn't help but smile, stroking its wings gently before unwinding the scroll from its delicate feet.<p>

_'Granger,_

_Very clever. I underestimated you. You could just help me out and give me your address instead of being purposely irritating. Some people never change._

_Draco M._

_PS: Of course not. I just want to make sure you'll make an effort for me.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Malfoy,<em>

_I don't know. Giving you my address would just take the fun away. Use your brain and figure it out._

_Hermione G._

_PS: Looks aren't everything, Malfoy. But fine.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Hermione,<em>

_Just give me your bloody address. I don't have time to make enquiries. Aren't you working anyhow? How do you even have time to flirt with me when you have two jobs?_

_Draco._

_PS: Good to know.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Draco,<em>

_Fine. My address is enclosed. I'll see you at eight._

_Hermione._

_PS: And I am not flirting!'_

* * *

><p>"Pansy, what are you doing here?"<p>

"This is my home too."

"Not anymore," He looked at her coldly, but stepped to the side to let her in. "Get in, then. What do you want?"

She looked around, moving towards the chair in front of his desk and sitting in it. He sat opposite her, impatiently waiting.

She swallowed a little before attempting a smile. "Can't I come to see my husband?"

"Sure. Hang on though," He grabbed the empty glass next to him and slammed it before her. "You'll probably need your little prop whilst you're at it."

"Look, Drake, I'm _sorry_-

"-Bit too late now." He replied pointedly, indicating towards his head where some dried blood still remained. "The damage is done. I thought we could at least try to sort it out in a mature way-

"-How can we ever sort out our_ divorce_?" She whispered, leaning forwards to look into his eyes, only to find he was staring at her coldly, no warmth evident in his expression. "Drake, I love you-

"-No you don't," He interrupted in a bored voice, his grey eyes darkening. "You just don't want to miss out on all my precious money."

There was a pause. She stopped looking apologetic and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't pretend that's not why you didn't marry me too, Draco."

He only shrugged. "I know that. I made a mistake, listening to my father. I don't need _you_ to remind me."

"Give us another chance," She pleaded, getting up to walk around the desk and over to him, seizing his face with her hands, ignoring how he instantly cringed. "I love you, I'll do anything-

"-Get off me," He pushed her away, jumping up to walk away from her, his hand raking through his fine blonde hair before he seized a fistful, trying to control his anger. "Just get _off_ me, Pansy. And get _out_."

Another pause. He turned to look at her, only to feel his stomach shudder a little as he saw that she had picked up the letters on his desk and was reading them, her eyes narrowing as she did so. He felt anger soar through him immediately and stalked over to her, snatching them out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked quietly, in a menacing tone. She backed away a little, opening her mouth to speak, but he wouldn't let her. "Those are _my letters_."

"You're cheating on me!" She cried out, pointing shakily towards the letters. "With that mud-

"-DON'T USE THAT WORD." He whipped out his wand, not hesitating to point it to her. "And when are you going to get it through your thick little head that we're not together? I'm not cheating on you- I'm moving on. And _don't_ be the little hypocrite you are, as if you remember,_ you_ cheated on _me_ a number of times in our marriage. More to the point, Granger is nothing more than an acquaintance. Now get out, Pansy, before I throw you out."

She grabbed her bag before storming out, slamming the door behind her, leaving him breathing heavily, his stormy grey eyes on the letters in his hand.

_' Fine. My address is enclosed. I'll see you at eight.'_

Malfoy didn't fail to notice the change of her signature from _'Hermione Granger'_ to just '_Hermione.'_

* * *

><p>"You're going on a date with <em>Malfoy<em>?"

"Potter, those are _my_ letters. Hand them over."

"Fine, fine… but _Malfoy_?"

Hermione stored away the letters, sighing. "Yes,_ Malfoy_. What's the big deal?"

Harry stared at her. "Oh, I don't know. You're right. It's not like we didn't positively _hate_ him when we are at Hogwarts. Or that he was a Death Eater. Or that-

"-He's changed." She told him shortly, moving to her whiteboard to write some reminders. "And you know he was forced to become a Death Eater. He turned out good in the end. And it's just to say thank you: _it's no big deal_."

"Does Ron know?" Harry demanded, knowing that if Ron Weasley _did _know, he certainly would've had a lot to say on the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes: She turned to look pointedly at Harry. "No and he's not going to."

He groaned. "This sounds a really bad idea."

"Merlin above, it's a harmless date!"

"Isn't he married?"

"He's getting a divorce. Besides, I told you- it's just to say thank you."

"For a couple of_ stitches_?"

She glared at him. "I don't know where you're going with this, but I have work to do."

"Can you please just check out my neck first? It's really hurting."

Hermione paused to look at him in amusement, her brown eyes twinkling. "_Your_ neck is hurting?"

He almost pouted. "Yes."

"Fine," She sighed, walking over to him with her wand out. "Where abouts?"

"Here." He pointed to the side of her neck. She raised an eyebrow.

"It looks fine."

"It hurts!"

"_Alright,_ goodness me! Look, it's fine." She moved away to gather the rest of her things. "If it carries on hurting, just come and find me."

Harry watched as she stored away her wand. "Okay. Hermione?" He called as she moved towards the door. She groaned, turning.

"_What_, Harry? I'm late."

"Thanks for checking my injury."

"It's not an injury. But your welcome." She made to move towards the door.

"Want to go on a date with me seeing as you looked over it?" He yelled, a cheeky grin rising on his lips.

There was a small _thud_ due to the fact that Hermione's shoe had hurtled towards and (successfully) hit him.

* * *

><p>"Bye Sister Hilda."<p>

"Bye Healer Granger," Hilda smiled at her cheekily, a glint in her eye. "Have fun."

Hermione groaned, picking up her handbag. "Everyone is blowing this _way_ out of proportion."

"Oh I don't know. He's pretty handsome."

"Do you think so?" Hermione hadn't thought of that. He _was,_ she supposed. His pale, flawless skin complimented his silvery grey eyes beautifully. Hermione couldn't help but remember how firm his chest looked; his top button was lazily undone when she examined him, allowing her to catch a glimpse. And he had smelled so _good... _Of a musky cologne mixed with a soft mint soap.

Hilda raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of Hermione's face, causing the girl to blink rapidly, before blushing. Hilda only winked at her.

"Have fun," She repeated, trying not to laugh. Hermione's blush only deepened; she mouthed her 'thanks' before walking off, wondering what on earth was wrong with her.

* * *

><p>Malfoy tapped on the door again, starting to get impatient. Granger better not have stood him up.<p>

"Granger!" He knocked on the door again as he called loudly, rolling his eyes. "Open this damn door!"

The door swung open. Malfoy's eyes widened just as his mouth fell open a little at the sight. Hermione was standing there, clutching a pair of heels in a tiny hand, her beautiful dark hair flowing over her shoulder, wearing a simple, short peach dress. It clung in just the right places, the hem resting gently above her knee: one of the thin straps slipping off of her smooth shoulder. He blinked several times before recovering, clearing his throat.

"Did you think I was ignoring you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, stepping to the side to allow him to come in. He nodded his head in thanks before entering, looking around. As expected, her apartment was spotless. There was something very inviting about it; yet he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Perhaps it was the warm vanilla scent that drifted through her rooms, or how the late summer sun was radiating through her windows, allowing her cream painted living room to glow. He turned to look at her again. She had a couple of grips in her mouth as she tried desperately to gather her hair in able to pin it back. Draco took the time to notice how simple yet effective her make up was; she had outlined her bright brown eyes in a soft chocolate coloured kohl pencil and highlighted her lids with a pale pink eyeshadow. Her full, plump lips were smooth and her glossy cheekbones delicately swept with a rose pink blush. He drunk her in, feeling something growl in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione looked up to spot him staring at her and immediately felt flustered. She removed the pins from her mouth in order to start to put them in her hair, before he spoke up.

"No," He shook his head, stepping forwards to take the pins from her hand. "It looks... nice... down."

She was taken aback by his compliment, but obliged him, setting the pins down on the cabinet beside her and easily slipping into her high heels. She reached for her purse before turning to him. "I'm ready to go."

He cleared his throat a little, nodding. "Let's go then."

They awkwardly moved towards the door together, before he stopped and gestured that she should go first. She gave him a small smile before stepping outside, waiting for him to follow before locking it with a simple flick of her wand. They walked along in a strangely comfortable silence, until Draco thought he ought to say something.

"Hope you're hungry."

"I could eat anything," She answered truthfully, turning to smile at him: which he returned. "Which restaurant are you taking me to then?"

"You'll see," He chuckled, tugging his cloak closer a little. "It's a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm... I'll be able to guess."

He was intrigued. "Go on then."

"Well, we're walking to it-

"-Oh great start. I really was not aware of that."

"Shut up. Like I was saying, we're walking, which means it won't be far."

"What if I like walking and wouldn't care for the distance?"

She snorted. Malfoy laughed. "Alright," He said, smiling. "Carry on."

"Well, you told me it was expensive. But seeing as _you've _said this, it must be the most expensive restaurant in this area... So I'm guessing that you're talking me to Zabini's."

He turned to her, surprised. "I'm impressed, Granger. How did you know that Zabini opened a restaurant?"

"It was in the _Prophet, _he's doing very well... Didn't you read it?"

"I didn't need to. He's my friend."

There was a small phase of silence as they walked slowly along the Thames, unable to ignore the beautiful shimmer it projected and the radiant Chinese lanterns that were hovering above their heads. Draco stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to do as well, turning and looking at him curiously. He only held his arm out to her, which slowly, she accepted, sliding hers through the crook in his elbow effortlessly. They continued to walk until they reached the doors of the restaurant.

"I love Italian food." Hermione commented, her eyes lighting up when they approached the waiter outside.

"Glad to hear it." Malfoy turned to the waiter, who was perfectly poised as he waited. "Good evening. I made a reservation under Malfoy."

"Very good, Sir. If you'd both care to follow me."

"Classy," Hermione murmured as they did so, blushing a little when Draco laughed. When they reached their table in a secluded little corner, the waiter moved to pull out the chair for Hermione, but stopped when Draco told him to.

"Allow me," Draco walked behind Hermione, his arm brushing hers as he pulled it out gently. Hermione thanked him, picking up her menu as he sat opposite her, looking up at the waiter. "A bottle of elf-made wine, please. Unless you prefer any different?" He added, looking towards Hermione, who shook her head. The waiter smiled and bowed before departing.

Hermione lay down her menu, gazing at Draco with curiosity, which he didn't fail to notice. "What?" He asked, a smile sauntering into his lips, hardly looking at the waiter who had swiftly come back with the required bottle, now pouring their wine.

"I was just thinking of how much you've changed."

"Interesting," He picked up his wine glass and took a sip from it, his eyes still upon her. "Do expand."

"You seem..." Hermione wanted to be careful with her choice of words, not wanting to offend him. "Nicer."

He couldn't help but chortle and she smiled as he did so. He really did have a beautiful smile; something she hadn't noticed.

Perhaps because he had hardly smiled before.

"That's good to hear," He smirked at her, putting down his glass. "That I'm _nicer._"

"You know what I mean," She blushed and suddenly the back of his neck tingled sensationally as he noticed how well it suited her. "You... Well-

"-I'm not the little prat I was at Hogwarts? Yes, I know what you mean."

"Good to see you admit it."

"Oh, I know." He picked up his menu and started to examine it, even though he already knew what he wanted. "You've changed as well." He informed her casually as he turned the menu over. Hermione looked up, frowning.

"I have?"

"Oh, not in a bad way. Don't worry."

"In what way?"

He looked up and met her gaze, the corners of his lips lifting again. "I meant _physically, _Granger."

Her blush deepened considerably and Draco had to stop himself from laughing at how uncomfortable the poor woman was. He swiftly changed the subject, enquiring politely of her new jobs, and slowly, they found themselves enjoying their conversation, not failing to stop talking engagingly as they ate through their meals. Hermione was enthusiastic with her stories of her job as a Healer and Draco was as equally eager to tell her about his new business in the Quidditch industry.

"I did inherit one, of course." He told her, slicing a bit of his baguette before buttering it. "But I always wanted to start one up myself, not just be that person who inherited _Daddy's _business and that's it. And when the War was over, I guess I wanted to be as distant from the Malfoy enterprise as ever."

Hermione nodded a little in agreement, sipping some wine. "I think it's a great idea. Then you feel a sense of achievement. And from what you've said, it seems to be doing wonderfully."

He smiled- almost shyly- at her in gratitude, bending his head a little. "Thank you. Not as good as half the things you've done of course, although I swear you were going to be an Auror."

She chuckled lightly. "Oh, a lot of people wanted that. But there's not as many demands for Aurors because of Voldemort's defeat, and a Healer, from my perspective, is more worthwhile. Hospitals need as much help as they can get."

He only smiled at her again, before wiping his napkin around his mouth. "Indeed. I'm sorry, excuse me: need a tissue."

"Great to hear, Malfoy."

He chuckled before leaving, causing Hermione to watch him go, thinking how strange it was to be smiling so much in one evening: and with_ Draco Malfoy_, of all people.

"Well, well, well. Hermione Granger."

Her head snapped up and she was amazed when she saw who it was. "Blaise Zabini? What-" She broke off, however, not wishing to seem rude.

He grinned sheepishly at her, before taking Malfoy's seat. "You're looking rather dashing. What's Malfoy thinking, leaving you here by yourself? Any man in here would be willing to snatch you up."

"How did you know-

"-That you were on a date with Malfoy? We're_ friends_, Granger."

She rolled her eyes at this repeated statement. "Yes, I know. He's just gone to get something, he'll be right back."

"All the better for me," He looked her over appreciatively, smirking when she rolled her eyes again. "I'm winding you up, Granger. Not that you're not very seductive material right now. If I had my way, I would throw you down and ravish you."

"Zabini, that's _my_ chair. And if you talk to her like that again, I'll throw _you _down: but to kill you."

Both Hermione and Blaise looked up to see Malfoy, who was glaring at Blaise. Blaise smirked before rising up from his chair. "Alright, alright. Although it's _my _restaurant, Malfoy, and therefore _my _chair. You're the one that left the beautiful woman all alone."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, before sitting back down in his chair, shooting Hermione an apologetic look. She was laughing quietly behind her napkin, watching as Blaise winked at her before walking away.

"Sorry about him," Malfoy picked up his fork, twirling his spaghetti around. "He always was a flirt."

"Just like his friend," Hermione replied cheekily. Malfoy looked up before slowly he smirked.

"Yes. Like his friend."

"I'm astonished at how much he's changed too."

"Changed? He's still the same old git." He scoffed, sprinkling some more cheese over his meal. "But I suppose you're implying he's _nicer _too?" He added teasingly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

She glared at him. "Yes, that's precisely what I meant."

"The War changed a lot of people," Malfoy commented quietly.

There was a brief moment of quiet before Hermione spoke up. "Yes, I suppose experiencing such things do show you who you truly are. Like marriage, for example."

He didn't fail to miss her implication. Sighing, he put down his fork. "Yes, perhaps. I take it you haven't married?" He asked her, barely registering that their plates had been taken away.

Hermione didn't quite meet his gaze, faltering. "I was engaged, actually."

"Oh?" He was intrigued. His instant thought was Ronald Weasley, but he didn't want to make assumptions. "To who?"

"Ron."

_Bingo. _"Ah, yes. I thought so."

Her head snapped up. "You _thought_ so?"

He was a little shocked at her change of tone and tried to recover himself. "Well, yes. I only meant that-

"-What is it with people _assuming _I had to marry Ron?" Her eyes were alive and for once, Draco Malfoy was silent, only wanting to listen to her. "Why do I always have to do things by the book? Why can't I just do things as _I_ want to do them?"

"You are," He interrupted, leaning forwards, almost entranced by her and their conversation. His fingers gently moved his wine glass out of the way until the tips of them were nearly touching hers. His eyes scanned her as he continued. "You're doing what you want, aren't you? You're _here_, when I bet all your little friends warned you not to meet me."

There was a moment of silence, confirming Malfoy's bold statement. "I know how it feels," He informed her in a low tone as he carried on. "I know how it feels when you're expected to do things. That's why I married Pansy, even though I didn't love her. That's why I joined _him, _even though I hated myself every single day for doing so. That's why I _hated_ you and your little gang so much, even though I couldn't help but admire you at the same time. But I'm here now. Just like you."

Hermione felt herself gravitating towards him slowly. If they were any closer, their foreheads would have bumped gently together. "You're here now?" She repeated with a murmur, slightly puzzled. Her side of her middle finger unconsciously stroked his, her touch as light as a feather. He closed his eyes briefly before looking at her sharply.

"Yes. I'm here now: it's what I _want_. To be here. Like you."

"How do you know I want to be here?"

"Granger," He pulled back a little, a smirk rising on his lips. "Anybody would be begging to take your place if it meant being on a date with me."

* * *

><p>"Let me pay."<p>

"Granger, will you please just stop being so bloody _infruiating_ and let _me_ pay. This was to thank you, remember?"

"It's expensive."

"I get a discount," He winked at her, making her spine tingle and her breath to catch a little in her throat when she tried to speak. He watched her a little, as if content to see how he had an effect on her, but took pity and turned to the waiter. "Is that enough?"

The waiter bowed, tucking the small bag of heavy coins in his pocket neatly. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, thank you." He smiled at Hermione, handing her her purse as she stood up. "Your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence at his words, before Malfoy spoke up. "We're not dating. But thank you for your services. I left a tip, I believe."

The waiter bowed again, apologetic at his mistake, but Malfoy smiled at him in assurance before gesturing to Hermione to walk ahead. When they stepped outside, Hermione shuddered as the cold wind bit into her cheeks, rubbing her arms in an effort to keep warm. Malfoy silently offered her his travelling cloak, reaching for the ties to do it up for her. She looked up at him as he did so, noting his skills to never fail to be the perfect gentleman. He finished tying his cloak and smiled at her a little, before his arms dropped to his sides abruptly and he started to walk.

They walked alongside each other, at times brushing one another with their shoulders. Their hands would sometimes kiss gently, causing one or the other to jump a little and mumble a 'sorry'. Hermione hadn't walked home at this hour before. Drunkards were knotted together in little groups, yelling obscurities at random people; She felt eyes upon her as she walked and didn't realise how she edged towards Malfoy a little more, feeling a little more secure beside him. He glanced down, noticing, and entwined their hands together before squeezing hers gently, concealed by her thick cloak .

Hermione turned her head to look at him in gratitude, not wanting to admit she was a little frightened at how the men leered at her and wolf-whistled when she passed them. What surprised her was Malfoy growling in retaliation whenever they did so, or shooting them a glare, his other hand clutched tightly around the handle of his wand.

When they reached her home, he stopped, his hand pulling out of hers. She instantly felt the loss; the warmth almost drained from her, replacing goosebumps along her soft skin. Yet he stood close and they waited for the other to say something.

She took it as her cue to go first. "I had a good time."

"So did I." He admitted quietly, deliberately standing still. They stood there, simply looking at each other, with only the sounds of the crickets chirps ringing in the peaceful air around them. He gave her a small smile. "Goodnight, Granger."

That was it. One date. Just like Hermione had known. So why did she feel so _cold, _why did her body feel numb and _why_ was she standing there, hesitating: looking up at him as if she wished for more.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I love reviews. Did I mention I loved reviews? Because I love reviews._

__I also just want to mention that the more reviews I get, the quicker an update follows. That's right, I am weaving in a little form of bribery there for you all... Shame on me. __


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Thank you to: _

_**Sarah Liz**: Aw, thank you, that review made me smile! Here's the next one: I hope I didn't make you wait too long!_

_**Epixie**: Thank you! And thank you for your review!_

_**mydirt09**: Yay, I'm glad! I have to admit, I'm worried you're onto me, but I don't mind, it makes your reviews very interesting and lovely to read. I agree, I love Blaise, for that very reason. Thank you again for your review!_

_**Celeen**: Thank you for your review, here is more which I hope you also like!_

_: Boy your username was hard to get right! Thank you for your review: I'm sorry I didn't: but I have a feeling you'll like this chapter... _

_**WaterAngel3**5: Thank you, I'm glad to hear it. Here is mooore! _

_**BeneHime1124**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (I liked your use of the repetition in your review, it emphasizes enthusiasm!) Enjoy this chapter!_

_**ebm56**: Ah, banter. Where would we all be without it. And thank you, I always thought he would. Here is another speedy update, thank you for your review!_

_**Anon**: Thank you anon! Ah yes, a rare moment of cuteness. More shall come._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, her eyes rolling upwards before mentally counting to ten. Reluctantly, she turned around to meet the furious face of none other than Ron Weasley, who had stopped in front of her, fuming.

"You went on a date with _Malfoy_?" He demanded, glaring at her harshly, his fists curling at his sides. "Draco _bloody_ Malfoy?"

Hermione inwardly groaned. _Damn you, Harry James Potter. _

She hesitated when he looked at her, obviously expecting her to apologize, but she stood her ground. "Yes, Ronald. I did. Keep your voice down."

"Why? You don't want people to share your embarrassment?"

Something in her snapped sharply when he said that. She lifted her head to meet his furious gaze with a cool air, her eyes narrowing until they were mere slits. "No, Ron, because this is the Ministry and the only embarrassment anyone is going to experience is _you_ for your ridiculous naivety and insistence to yell over the smallest thing."

"I'm not yelling!" He yelled, his face slowly turning red, causing a lot of people to stop and whisper to their colleagues, pointing at the pair. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his contradiction, trying to bite back a laugh. "And it is_ not_ the smallest thing!"

"Good morning." Came a lazy, but loud drawl.

Ron swung around just as Hermione gasped. Draco Malfoy stood directly behind Ron, looking coldly at him for a few moments before turning his head to look at Hermione, his expression instantly warming when his eyes fell upon her.

"Hermione," He added quietly, now intent on ignoring Ron as he pushed past him, walking closer to her. "How are you?"

She gave him a small smile, shooting a warning glance towards Ron. "Good, thank you. How are you?"

"Good." He replied shortly, before checking his watch; Hermione swore he looked reluctant as he did so. "I'm afraid I have to leave you though, I have a meeting."

She nodded, cautious of Ron's glare towards their direction. Malfoy had stepped a little closer, his large hand gently resting on her waist as he stood next to her, his mouth barely grazing her ear.

"Meet me at lunch in the cafe?" He murmured questioningly, his warm breath tickling her lobe. She discreetly lifted her hand to squeeze the fingers that were clutched gently around her waist, signalling her agreement, her eyes carefully looking forward to remain neutral. He smiled to himself before discreetly pulling away his hand and walking away.

"What was that about?" Ron snapped when he was out of earshot. Yet Hermione was too at peace to bother fighting. Something about the exchange with Malfoy had calmed her, putting all her angry energy to sleep. She only looked at him, almost in a pitying manner.

"You know what Ronald? It's none of your business. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your problem?"<p>

Malfoy glanced coolly upwards, before turning back to his pile of documents as he examined them. "I think I could ask _you_ the same thing, Weasley. What do you want? I'm going to go on my lunch hour."

"I know, to meet _my_ best friend."

"Yes," Malfoy commented drily, packing away his things. "I'm going to go and do exactly that. So what _did_ you want? Or are you just here to complain some more?"

"Stay away from her, Malfoy." Ron threatened, taking out his wand to reinforce his point. "Or else."

Malfoy snorted before walking past him to store away his files in his cabinet. "Or else _what_, Weasley? Don't try acting big and smart with me. I'm going to go and meet her _whether_ you like it or not. It's not _my_ problem you're not over her."

"O-over?" Ron repeated, spluttering. "I-

"-Yes, Weasley. I know all about how you two were once engaged. It's obvious _she_ dumped _you_ and not the other way around. It must've hit you real hard when you realised what you lost." He couldn't help but smirk at him, looking him over critically. "She's too good for you anyway."

And with that, he left, leaving a very shaken looking Ron, who looked as if he was ready to tear him in pieces.

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"We're back to using surnames then?" But Hermione was smiling and took her seat opposite him. "Very well, _Malfoy_. What did you want to say to me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Say?"

She only looked at him, a little baffled. "Well yes. Why else would you want to meet me for lunch?"

"Maybe," He set down his menu, leaning forwards with a smirk on his lips. "Because I like your company, Granger."

There was a short pause and Hermione's face warmed a little at his words. He stayed in his position, leaning on his arms, his face upturned to analyse her face with great interest. She looked back at him, not knowing quite what to say in reply.

"Malfoy…"

"Order something," He pushed himself back, swiftly picking up the menu, his thin eyes focused on it. "You must be hungry."

She looked at him curiously, trying to assess his mood. He seemed to be a little on the edge.

As if he had read her mind, Malfoy looked up, softening. "I'm sorry," He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Stressed out morning."

"Want to talk about it?"

He managed to hide his smile quickly enough. "It's nothing. How was your day?"

"Busy," Hermione commented before putting down the menu. "To be honest, I've lost my appetite."

"You have to eat something."

She wasn't used to him like this. Hermione had never seen his caring side up until these past few days: never even known it _existed._ She could do nothing but smile at him a little, which, slowly: he returned.

"You can always share with me," Malfoy offered suddenly, starting to stand up. "I'll get us something. Don't refuse, Granger." He added when she opened her mouth, smirking when she closed it and sighed. He walked off, leaving her to only giggle under her breath like a crush-struck teenager.

It was strange, she thought to herself as she looked out on the busy, crowded street, her eyes somehow trained to find couples holding hands, or hugging happily. It was strange that Hermione couldn't help but smile all the time now, even though she felt stupid for doing so. It wasn't as if Malfoy was her lover. Or that they were even friends. Well... she didn't exactly know _what _they were now. Perhaps _attraction_ is a better word. But it sounded so _meaningless._

She knew he must mean something to her if she couldn't bring herself to throw away his letters, or at moments think of him whenever she paused from her work, or before she went to sleep.

She blinked a couple of moments and suddenly, his figure came into focus; that soft hair falling delicately over his eyes as he walked. She looked him over and couldn't help but admire him: he was always simply dressed, but so damn _beautiful. _He wore a plain, crisp white shirt, his top button undone casually, showing a little of his smooth skin. He was carrying a paper bag and she furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment when he approached her. Why was he carrying a _bag_ when they were right outside a cafe? And then it hit her; he had left to get her, out of _everything_ she could eat-

"Fish and chips," He announced happily, setting it down on the table between them and handing her a cardboard chip fork. "Dig in."

She was a little astonished. "Draco Malfoy, having_ fish and chips_? What happened to caviar?"

"Oh, shut it Granger."

But she could hear the laugh at the back of his throat. She looked around a little uneasily. "We'll get in trouble. This isn't from this café."

He only winked at her, munching on a thick chip. "Live a little."

"Malfoy-

"Risk it for me," He interrupted, his handsome smile appearing back on his face. "And if we're caught, I'll confess, begging for mercy on my knees."

She couldn't help but burst into a happy peal of laughter at his words, stabbing her fork through a large chip before he could reach it. His mouth dropped open in protest and she winked at him, putting the chip in her mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"You went too far, Granger."

She shrugged lazily, her eyes glowing, causing Malfoy's insides to hiccup. He bit his lip a little to control himself, before chuckling.

"Bring it." He informed her, his fork poised and at the ready. Hermione laughed, before mimicking his actions.

"Oh, it's on, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"Had fun?"<p>

Hermione sighed, walking past Ron to put down her handbag on her desk. "Ron, I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Not in the mood to talk about how chummy you looked?"

She swung around, her mouth open. "You were spying on us?"

He didn't answer her; but the answer was obvious. "_Ron_!"

"It doesn't matter anyhow," He snapped, stepping towards her. "He's not the guy you think he is Hermione. He talked to me the same way he always has-

"-What are you going on about?"

Silence. Hermione let out a long sigh. "_Ron_."

"He talked about us. How you dumped me. How you were too good for me."

Hermione stared at him, lost for words. His back was turned to her now, his shoulders slumping at the memory. She had never felt so hopeless. Her hand slowly stretched out, aiming to rest on his shoulder, but it crawled back towards her, dropping to her side.

"Oh Ron." She sighed finally, biting her bottom lip a little.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!"<p>

Malfoy looked up, not failing to smile when he saw who was approaching him. "Why hello there, Granger. Jeez, what's happened to- Granger?"

She had stopped in front of him, her eyes narrowed, breathing heavily as if trying to control the building anger inside of her. Malfoy stepped back a little, his hands out in mock defence, until he realised she was serious and his smile swiftly eroded.

"Hermione, what-

"-Why did you say that stuff to Ron?" Her chest was like a rapid wave; moving up and down heavily, unable to remain calm. Her toffee brown eyes were darkening as she spoke, leaving Malfoy torn between intrigument and confusion. "Why did you tell him I was too good for him?"

He was taken aback, blinking rapidly a few times as he took her words in, but recovered, meeting her with a very calm gaze. "Because it's true."

"No it isn't-"

"-Yes it is," He interrupted, stepping closer to her, his own brilliant grey eyes dusky with passion- as they always were when he was near her. "Yes it is, Granger. You know it is. You don't deserve a little rat like him."

"Malfoy-

"-The only reason I refrain myself from punching his smug little face is because it'd upset you."

Hermione stopped trying to talk, astounded by his words. Slowly, she felt herself drawing closer to him, pulled to him as if their stomachs contained invisible magnets, hanging onto his every word.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't ever want that." He finished quietly in admittance, observing her reaction carefully.

She only blinked at him. His head has come down until his forehead was pressed against hers; She wouldn't dare lift her head. Her breathing had become shallow and ragged, matching his own. His rough hand brushed hers but before she could do anything he had grasped it, his thumb stroking her soft skin gently.

"You shouldn't of said anything," She murmured, trying to summon up her anger again, but failing when his warm fingers travelled up her arm before his hand closed around the back of her neck, pushing her face upwards so their eyes connected.

"Yes I should of." He asserted simply, before bringing his mouth down over hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Can I just say, that as annoying as this can sound, reviews really do mean a lot. I appreciate everyone who has done so so far, but I notice a lot of people just put me on alerts and I never hear from them. So reviews really would be appreciated: but thank you anyway, if you have, or if you have put this on your favorite list. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**BellasBeingBad**: Argh, worst thing about spell check is that it can't check things like that. I do try to read over as many times as possible, but it's easy to miss when I have my mind full to include other things. I've found a couple of mistakes now: thank you for letting me know in your review!_

_**HMK**: Ha ha, I can't really stand Ron in this case either. He can be sweet, but I suppose with Draco it's easy to make him the preferable person. Thank you for your review!_

_**Epixie**: Aw, thank you. Your reviews are always lovely to read, thank you for your support_

_**mydirt09**: Yay! Oh no, don't worry, the kiss is in his office, I just didn't make it clear: but I did in this chapter. Ah, I don't blame you for falling for Draco... Thank you for your review again_

_**Tia Jade**: Aw thanks! And I doubt you'll like my other stories: they're in other categories. I've never been brave to publish a harry potter fic until now (this is my first) even though I'm a great fan. Thank you for your review!_

_**hmiller0903**: Thank you for your review! Your update is here! Enjoy (I hope)_

_**pageofspades**: Thank you- I completely understand your point. Don't worry, that's just how I am. I like everything to be light-hearted at first, but there are dark aspects intended for this story. As it's set after the War, it's a little harder, but I have some ideas. I've started to for this chapter as intended, so I hope you'll be a little more happy with it. I totally see what you're trying to say, so thank you, your advice is greatly appreciated, as was your review!_

_**sarah**: Ah yes, isn't it just! Thanks for your reviews_

_**BeneHime1124**: Thank you! And I know, he's always butting in, that Weasley. And I'm glad you understand! It's so annoying! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

_**Emb56**: Oh if I could, I would certainly do so for you. He does have very attractive elements, yes: I'm glad you like his characterization. Thank you: I'm surprised at my updates too, I hope they don't slow down. Thank you for your review!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

His eyes hurt from staring so intently into the amber flames, the heat excessively overpowering him: but he didn't care. A shaky hand raked through his fine hair, feeling the sticky strands inbetween his long fingers as he tried to control his breathing.

Draco Malfoy's eyes slowly closed, feeling unbearably light-headed as his thoughts pounded around his head constantly.

_"Hermione…"_

_Her arms wrapped around his neck before she tugged him down insistently, unable to part her lips from his. Groaning, he pulled her body flush against him, lifting her so her long legs wrapped around his waist. He backed her into his office door, reaching his hand down to swiftly remove his wand and cast a lock and silent charm. Reaching down, his fingers trickled down her blouse, unbuttoning it easily as he went. Hermione's hand moved to cup the side of his neck before stroking his smooth jaw line and pulling away. __His eyes darkened when he saw her bruised and plump lips, her heaving chest and her flushed cheeks; _His throat growled at the sight.__

"Draco, are you even listening to me?"

He sighed, putting down his glass to turn his head and look up the irritated woman standing there. "Sorry, mother."

"I honestly do not know what has happened to you. Snap out of your daydream and listen to me-

"-You have my full attention, mother. What is it?"

"_As_ I was saying, people have noticed you're spending an awful amount of time with Hermione Granger. Your father is most displeased and-

"-I'm not interested in what father thinks anymore." Malfoy interrupted, turning his attention back to the roaring fire as he tried to stir off Hermione's spicy vanilla scent. He could still _feel_ her unbearably soft skin from his fingers when he had clutched her waist tightly: His stomach had fluttered when she had murmured his name... His first name. _Draco. _

"Draco."

Another sigh. Malfoy lifted his head to look pointedly at his mother.

Narcissa glared at him before continuing. "She is not fit to be your wife-

"-For Merlin's sake, mother. We only went on the one date."

"You were seen talking to her at the Ministry."

"Seen? _Seen_? What is this? Who's been spying on me?"

"Never you mind," Narcissa hissed, stepping forwards so her beautiful but angry face shone in the firelight. "Just be careful. You are our only son and we expect you to behave accordingly. You are_ not_ to shame us. We matched you with Pansy Parkinson for a reason, and we expect you to keep to it."

Draco only laughed. "_Shame_ you? Mother, the War was over a long time ago. Father lost. And I grew up and learnt of the World when he never has. What I do is none of his business."

"Draco," Narcissa breathed, stepping forwards and bending next to him, her hand resting on his arm. "There is still hope-

Malfoy jumped up, shaking her off of him. "Don't," His eyes shone brightly as he started to shake his head. "Mother, just _don't_. It's over. Everyone fighting for that stupid cause was in Azakaban, including father. I won't listen to anymore of this."

* * *

><p><em>"We shouldn't. Not here."<em>

_His head fell upon her shoulder just as a groan left his mouth. "Granger…"_

_"Malfoy," She pushed at his chest so he had no choice but to lift himself off her, allowing her to move with him so she sat on his desk and he stood between her legs. She mewled with pleasure when his hand stroked his way up her leg slowly, his grey eyes studying hers before his head bent down to kiss her thigh gently before her lips. Hermione smiled into his mouth and couldn't help but respond to him, pulling him closer to her by his collar, her hands running up and down his chest._

_He pulled from her lips to kiss his way down her neck, sucking gently on the junction where it met her shoulder and content to listen to her soft moans of pleasure._

_"Draco…"_

_His head moved to kiss her again but as he did so, his eyes fell upon his wedding ring, lying on his desk. Suddenly, he broke from her, his gaze never wavering from it. Hermione frowned at him, cupping his face. "Draco? What's wrong?"_

_She had followed his gaze, her voice faltering as she saw the ring on his desk and comprehended his thoughts. Her hands fell from his chest just as he backed away a little. Abruptly, she stood, buttoning up her top._

_"This was a mistake," He murmured almost to himself as he watched her, his hands clawing through his hair. "I have to go."_

_"Don't be silly, I'll leave-_

_But he had already unlocked the door swiftly with his wand, storming out._

"Master Draco!"

"What?" He roared, spinning around, but stopped when he saw Hermione standing behind the tiny house elf. He only looked at her and she stepped forwards, barely registering when the house elf bowed and left the room, leaving them alone.

"I see that you're happy to see me," Hermione greeted coolly, looking around the room. It was dimly lit, but fairly clean although that was probably more down to the house elves than Draco. The fire hissed at her as she stepped forwards a little and she frowned, noticing how the blinds were drawn. "You still haven't left your bloody room."

He only glared at her, sipping some wine as if the truth of her words had no effect on him. Suddenly, the glass smashed against the wall and Draco gaped at the mess on his floor.

"What the-" He started, but when he looked around and saw a very calm Hermione with her wand pointing directly at him, his mouth only fell open some more as he glared angrily at her. "What the _fuck _Granger?"

"You're drunk," She told him simply, storing away her wand. "No wonder you look a mess."

"I'm not drunk," But he gave in, slumping in his armchair, his hand covering his eyes. "Go away."

She rolled his eyes at his childish manner but walked forwards, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she kneeled before him. "Draco, what's wrong? You've been like this ever since…" Her voice faltered and broke off. She didn't know quite how to say 'ever since we kissed'. It sounded so small and it wasn't: Not to her.

He only leant his head back, closing his eyes. "I have a headache."

"Shall I get you something?"

They opened to twinkle at her in amusement. "Oh, you could get me a lot of things."

She sighed, ignoring him. "Malfoy, it's_ summer_. Why on earth have you got your fire on?"

"It helps me think."

"Well you look hot."

"I_ am_ hot. Physically, of course."

She rolled her eyes again before flicking her wand so the fire died down. He gazed at her sleepily as she stood up, holding her hand out to him. Slowly, he took it, allowing her to try to haul him upwards. He chuckled at her attempt and stood up clumsily; Her arm weaved around his waist to try to support him.

"Come on, bedroom."

"Someone's eager," He murmured, his lids drooping to a close again as she tried to get him to walk. He groaned before obliging her, taking small but heavy steps towards the door. Eventually, they got to the hall, where a house elf pointed the way, earning him a smile from Hermione. She whipped out her wand again, muttering a spell so he was levitated a few inches upwards. With her wand pointing into his back, she manouvered him up the stairs, along the wide, empty hallway and finally: his bedroom.

The spell dropped and Malfoy shuffled forwards before falling ungracefully onto his large bed, his eyes closing. Hermione sighed, sitting next to him cautiously, her hand hovering near his head before it finally rested on it and she proceeded to stroke his hair gently.

"Draco, you can't sleep like this."

"Yeah… can." He mumbled into the bedcovers, allowing her to chuckle.

"No…_can't_." She mimicked his way of talking, causing him to open his eye and stick his tongue out at her.

"Don't take the piss."

"I'm not."

"Are."

She raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, can you not manage to talk to me properly?"

"_Fine_," He rolled onto his back, his grey eyes looking up at her blankly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What's _wrong_?" She asked him in a softer tone, lying down next to him on her side so that they were facing each other. He blinked at her.

"I'm a horrible person."

"Oh Malfoy, no you're not," She whispered, stroking his hand. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not even divorced properly yet," He heaved a great sigh. "And I want _you_. That's horrible. _I'm _horrible. I can never please anyone. My own _parents_ are ashamed of me. Everywhere I turn people remember I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, that I have to be disgusting, class-conscious and a slimy little_ rich_ boy with nothing to do but bully others. I hate that. I hate me."

She tried to talk but he wouldn't let her. "Don't try to comfort me. Just go away. I want to sleep."

A tear rolled down her face as slowly, she nodded, getting up to walk away, closing the door quietly behind her. She watched him as she did so, noticing his eyes never left hers, right up to the moment the door came to a small _click_ and all she was staring at was the wooden door.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, my dear, you shouldn't say such things. Men have their phases, it will pass as quickly as it came. Trust me. You're his wife, no one can take that away."<p>

"Narcissa, he said it himself," Pansy paced back and forth, trying to think carefully. "He told me he was getting a divorce. He's infatuated with that mudblood. He'll marry her."

"He'll do no such thing," Narcissa's soothing voice was as smooth as honey as she sat calmly, watching Pansy. "Don't worry so, dear. He won't. As soon as you tell him you're pregant, he will stay. Count on that."

"He better," Pansy's voice threatened as she stopped in her tracks, looking at Narcissa. "Oh, he better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you for your responses! **_

_**CheshireCat23**- You're onto me... I'm rather frightened! But thank you for your review, it's interesting to see what my reviewers think will/won't happen. _

_**BeneHime1124**: Here is the next chapter: thank you for your review! And yes, I'm afraid so!_

_**Jade2099**: Oh dear, I didn't know it was doing that. Thank you! And here it is, enjoy_

_**nature love 95**: Ah, read on to find out. And yes it is, but I'll consider what my readers want sometimes! Thank you for your review_

_**ebm56**: Don't worry, I won't get upset. I actually liked your review, I see your point, but I always planned chapter 4 to be that heavy. It's supposed to shock everyone, supposed to upset people a bit because they've been used to light romantic stuff. And I'm not entirely sure about my writing changing, but perhaps it's just that chapter 4 wasn't your favorite. I hope you didn't get too confused; I do intend to use italics for flashbacks but I understand how you did. I also understand a lot of drama can be too heavy, so don't worry. Thank you, as ever, for your reviews! _

_**mdirt09**: Good point! I'm glad it clicked after a while. Again, I understand how you got confused at first. Hopefully people will get used to how I write things. Thank you for your review (by the way, I love Maury!) _

_**Amusant**: Ah, glad to hear! And yes it is pretty sad when you put it like that, I enjoyed reading your analysis. Thank you for your review! _

_**sarah**: ahhh! I hate her too! Let's all hate her! Here's your update, thank you for your review!_

_**Epixie**: Aw, thank you! You've always left the sweetest reviews. Thank you again and enjoy!_

_**BellasBeingBad**: Thank you for understanding! And thank you again, your review was lovely. And indeed, no one likes plotting pansy's... (the alliteration was particularly effective there, by the way!) Thank you for your review!_

_Enjoy my lovelies. Sorry it's a tiny bit late as usual!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Hermione, will you please just_ talk_ to me? This isn't exactly the wedding dress experience I dreamt of."

Hermione sighed, putting the magazine down next to her as she looked up, her thoughtful brown eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Look, let me help." She stood up and walked over to her, smoothing the sides of Ginnys' white dress down as they both looked into the full-length mirror before them.

"You look beautiful," Hermione told her fondly, smiling when Ginny took her hand and squeezed it. "But then you always do."

Ginny turned towards her, her radiant smile pushing the apples of her cheeks up so they shone. Wordlessly, she opened her arms and Hermione stepped into them to hug her tightly, but careful not to crease her long dress. The lace at the neckline scratched at her fingers when they rested on her shoulders and Hermione pulled away, only to find Ginny's smile now looked rather sad.

"What?" Hermione asked, a little worried. "Gin?"

"Is it Malfoy?" Ginny asked softly with sigh. "It must be, because ever since you told me about what happened between you two you've not been yourself."

"No," Hermione replied- perhaps a little too quickly. "No, of course not. I just… have a little headache, that's all."

"For a week?"

"Ginny," She sighed, moving away to sit down on the sofa, her fingers massaging at her temples. "Please just drop it. Besides, this isn't even about me. This is about you."

"I want to know what's wrong when my best friend is upset, which you clearly are." Ginny gathered her dress so she could walk forwards, sitting beside her. "Has he contacted you?"

"A little… Well. He's sent letters."

"And?"

"And I haven't replied to them... _yet_."

"Hermione, why not?"

"I don't know. I just feel awful. He's_ right_. He's still married. What am I _doing_?"

"But he's getting a divorce-

"-Well he hasn't got it yet," Hermione pointed out, retrieving the magazine again to flick through it and pretend to be immersed in its contents. "So until he has, I can't consider where it's going to go."

"But you like him," Ginny almost whined, spotting Hermione's small smile at her insistence. "I know you do!"

"Ginny, drop it." She raised her head and patted Ginny's hand. "It doesn't matter. Not more than your shoes anyway. Come on."

* * *

><p>"And she hasn't replied?"<p>

"I just bloody said that, didn't I? How many more times Blaise?"

"Alright, alright, calm down… But_ why?_"

"I don't know," Malfoy sighed as they walked along the large fountain to their left in the large park, surrounded by a mass of happy, laughing faces. He straightened the back of his collar as he sighed again. "I've tried to catch her at work but I can't."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him before a smirk was starting to rise in his lips. "Which work? She has _two_ jobs: _remember_?"

Malfoy stopped before turning to Blaise with a thoughtful gaze. They both looked at each other before finally, it clicked and they grinned widely at each other.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a genius?" Malfoy threw his arm around Blaise's neck, bringing his head down to ruffle his black tuft of hair, eliciting a burst of deep laughter from his companion. "What would I be without you?"

"Less hot, my friend. Less hot."

* * *

><p>"Hello," Harry kissed Ginny pleasantly on the cheek as she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. "Had fun?" He eyed the large cluster of bags she clutched anxiously, causing her to chuckle at him.<p>

"Oh yes. Now I'm going to go and put these away. Be right back."

He nodded at her, letting her go, before walking towards Hermione and hugging her and kissing her head. "You alright, Hermione?"

"Sure," She answered, giving him a too-big smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't answer her, only returning her smile a little. He knew something was wrong: He could sense it. It was not nothing to have been best friends with her for so many years; they were as intimate as siblings. Harry was protective towards her in a way he was with nobody else, not even Ginny. It was a fierce brotherly love that Hermione had enjoyed from him and now he felt it his duty to ask her what was plaguing her mind so much so that the warmth had drained from her eyes and was instead replaced by numbing tiredness.

"Hermione,_ please_ don't be angry at me. Ron heard me talking about it to Ginny and you told her when you told me-

"-Oh _Harry_. I'm not angry at you." She held him tighter; feeling comforted by his familiar, warm, broad shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Malfoy asked for you."

She sighed, pulling away from him and looking up to spot his sympathetic gaze. "So?" She asked as if it was indifferent to her, but he looked through it easily.

"So, why haven't you replied to his letters?"

"He told you?" Hermione was shocked, but Harry chuckled.

"Yes. He's obviously desperate to try to get a hold of you."

"Well, I've been busy."

"As always," Harry kissed her cheek before taking her hand and pulling her gently towards the kitchen. There she was greeted by cries of "_Hermione_!" from a knot of grinning redheads. Mrs Weasley enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, kissing her forehead before cupping her face and remarking how she was doing too much for her own good and oh goodness, how _exhausted_ she seemed! And how she really _must _sit down and... The remarks went on. George Weasley rolled his eyes at his mother before pulling Hermione into a hug as well, saving her.

"How you doing, my dear?" George smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently. "Ignore my mother, you look beautiful. As always."

She returned his smile appreciatively, "Oh George, I haven't seen you for so long! How's Angelina?"

"Pregnant," Angelina walked forwards to George's side just as Hermione's eyes widened. Angelina smiled at her, her hand resting gently on her slightly rounded stomach, George's arm wrapped around her waist. They looked radiant together and Hermione couldn't help but grin at them and offer her congratulations.

"I was actually wondering if I could pop down to St Mungo's to get an examination from you." Angelina commented, a little shyly. She and Hermione had never been close, but she felt she could trust her. George squeezed Angelina's waist gently.

"She's a bit nervous of hospitals," George explained at Hermione's mute look of appeal at him. "I've been trying to persuade her to visit for ages."

"Ah, of course. Don't worry Angelina," Hermione smiled at her, as assuring as ever. "I'll do a check up on you. If you haven't seen a Healer yet I suggest you visit as soon as possible."

"When are you working next?

"Tonight: so tonight it is." She confirmed, before spotting Ron glaring at her over Angelina's shoulder. Excusing herself, she squeezed past to walk over to him, her eyebrow raised.

"Ronald, I'm not here to fight." She told him quietly as he opened his mouth. "So give it a rest."

He only shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't planning to bother," He replied before moving away. Hermione sighed as he left, feeling utterly helpless. A hand rested gently on her shoulder and she turned to find it was Ginny. A tear rolled down her face before she could help it and she quickly wiped it away before turning around to the rest of the group, putting on a big, fake smile for them whilst Ginny watched her, unbearably sad for her friend.

* * *

><p>"Everything is in order," Hermione announced happily, removing her gloves as she walked to the side of her bed to pick up her clipboard and start writing her notes. "You'll need to come in for check ups and if it makes it easier for you, I'll take charge of you for the duration of your pregnancy."<p>

"Can we know the sex yet?" George asked eagerly, but Angelina elbowed him in the ribs. Hermione grinned.

"Well, you can. But it seems Angelina doesn't want to know."

"No I don't," Angelina confirmed, turning to glare at George. "We're not finding out until the baby is born."

George sniffed, causing Hermione to laugh. "I see this all the time with couples," She informed them, finishing her notes. "One wants to know, one doesn't."

"Do _you_ know?" George asked curiously. Hermione only looked up to smirk at him in reply.

"Maybe."

George sniffed again.

* * *

><p>"Don't you understand, I need to talk to you!"<p>

"Pansy, move out of my way, I have to go."

"Where are you going? _Draco_!"

"For fuck's sake, _what_?" Malfoy growled, swinging around furiously- only to find Pansy bump into him. Her eyes softened and he heard her purr at the back off her throat before stepping closer to him, her hand reaching up to rest against his chest, stroking it with her long fingers.

"Oh I've missed you Drake," She breathed, trying to lean up to kiss him, only to find he turned his head and pushed her away roughly, walking backwards.

"Don't touch me," Malfoy snarled at her cruelly, causing her to gasp. "Just don't touch me."

"I forgot," Pansy spoke softly, her eyes narrowing. "You only want to be touched by mudbloods now-

Malfoy's head whipped around so quickly he could have snapped his neck. She couldn't help but feel a little scared and her eyes only widened as he walked towards her, making her take steps backwards.

"This is exactly why I feel repulsed every time I'm around you," Malfoy said quietly as he moved towards her still, his wand clutched in his pale hand. "And why I have to force vomit back down my throat when I see your face. Because you're a stupid, ignorant little _bitch._"

She gasped, her eyes wide. "Y-You dare-

"-Yes I _dare_," He interrupted. "Because I can and it's true. Nothing you can do or say would make me want to be with you any longer, Pansy. Now move, I'm going to the hospital to see Hermione whether you like it or not."

And with that he walked by her swiftly, not knowing what he had just revealed would be used against him in the cruellest manner.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sister Brown, who's next?"<p>

"A Draco Malfoy, Healer Granger."

Hermione looked up, her mouth open slightly. "What? Draco_ Malfoy_?"

Healer Brown only looked at her in confusion. "Yes, Healer Granger. Is that a problem?"

"No- no, of course not. Is he… is he seriously injured?"

"Oh, no, Healer Granger. Just complaining of a chest pain. Healer Pratt offered to see him, but he requested you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed; you could almost hear the wheels in her brain ticking away, deep in thought. "Very well. I'll see him now."

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

"Oh, _sorry_. Did that hurt?"

"You know bloody well it did, Granger."

"_So_ sorry," Hermione said coolly as she carried on prodding his chest with her wand, trying not to think of the beautifully soft, flawless skin in front of her with well-defined, rock- chiselled abs. She wanted to badly to run her hands over it, to grasp the shirt he wore so it could be properly pulled off of his muscled arms. She sighed a little to herself as she bent her head and massaged a small bit of skin with her warm fingers, not noticing how his eyes fluttered to a close with pleasure. Her fingers felt so different to Pansy's: he felt so _alive,_ so _aroused. _He growled a little in appreciation which she heard, but tried to pretend she hadn't.

"It seems to be fine," She murmured as she stood up straight, taking her wand to run it down his chest again, a brilliant red light protruding from it to examine it. She bit her lip in concentration and he watched her, appreciative of the time he had to look over her: Her top button of her blouse was undone, allowing him a glimpse of her. He cleared his throat a little and glanced away when she looked up at him in suspicion.

"Everything's fine, Malfoy. So why are you here?" She crossed her arms, waiting for his reply. His grey eyes turned up towards her accusingly.

"You haven't replied to my letters."

"So you come here to waste my time when I could be spending it with someone who's actually sick?"

"I didn't know what else to do," He grabbed her wrist, pulling it so she stumbled towards him, her long hair tickling his shoulders as she was forced to lean over him, her lips close to his. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Draco," She tried to struggle, but his arm was now around her waist as he kept her close, trying to tilt his head up to peck her lips. "Draco, no: stop, _please_. I'm at _work_."

"I didn't mean to push you away that night," He ignored her, carrying on in his sexy droll of a murmur that she loved so _much._ The hand that was around her wrist was now moving up her arm until it stroked the side of her neck. "I never meant to. _Please_ don't move away." He added as she tried to. "Please stay here."

"Draco…"

"Healer Granger?"

Draco's arms moved away from her immediately just as Hermione stepped backwards, both trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Soon enough, a head of one of the Sisters popped around the curtain.

"Healer Granger, I'm sorry, but another patient has requested to see you. I'm on my way home now, so thought I should tell you."

"Of course." Hermione said smoothly, picking up her clipboard and looking at Malfoy in a warning manner. "I was just finished. I'll see this patient- who is it?"

"A Pansy Malfoy, Healer Granger."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other: shocked, confused and strongly curious.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> are you doing here?" Draco thundered down the hall towards Pansy, who only blinked at him indifferently. "Leave Hermione alone."

"Touché," Pansy snorted, standing her ground. "It's none of your business why I'm here, _Draco_. Remember?"

"It is when you're up to something," He was fuming, his fists curling as he tried to control himself. "Leave. Her. Alone."

"Really, Draco, you're working yourself into a fuss. I heard she was good so requested her. I don't intend to do anything, I'm merely here as I am a patient and she happens to be a Healer. Now kindly step out of my way."

"I'm coming with you," He followed her as she walked down the hallway, his footsteps loud and quick as he did so. She tutted at him.

"No you're not."

"As your _husband_, I request the right."

"You can't just-

"-Yes I can. Now get in."

Pansy glared at him before pushing the curtain aside just as Malfoy followed her and roughly pulled the curtain to conceal them again. Hermione, always the professional, greeted Pansy politely before turning in surprise to Draco.

"Draco, leave." Pansy told him pointedly before sitting on the bed. Before Malfoy could argue, Hermione intervened.

"Mr Malfoy, you can wait outside."

Malfoy gave Pansy a scathing look before obeying Hermione and leaving. Hermione turned to Pansy, keeping her eyes on her clipboard.

"Well, Miss Parkinson-

"-Mrs _Malfoy_," Pansy corrected her, smiling sweetly. Hermione's hand itched to slap the smug look off of her face, but she only returned her smile.

"Of course. Mrs Malfoy, it doesn't tell me what you've requested to see me for. What's the problem?"

Pansy only looked at her wide-eyed and innocently as she leant forward. "There's... Not a _problem_."

"Oh," Hermione was confused. "Well, what is it?"

"A blessing," Pansy told her before moving her hand over her stomach and looking up to smile at Hermione. Hermione's mouth fell open in horror as she finally comprehended. "I'm pregnant with my husband's baby. I want you to take charge of me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: ...I'm SORRY! Don't shoot me! But please do review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**: I usually like to reply to everyone individually, but you all made me laugh with your similar declarations of trying to murder Pansy. But I will still give a shout out to: **Jade2099, nature love 95, BellasBeingBad, Celeen, , IAmUndead, bbspoke1017, Epixie, fiest002, Amusant, Dianna, rec2527, BeneHime1124, CheshireCat23, JC1988, emb56**: thank you all so, so so so much. __Your reviews mean everything and I can only hope you keep sending them. So this chapter is for all of you, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_"There's... Not a problem."_

_"Oh. Well, what is it?"_

_"A blessing. I'm pregnant with my husband's baby. I want you to take charge of me."_

"You… You want _me_ to take charge of your pregnancy?" Hermione was trying hard to remain calm as she spoke, keeping the shake out of her voice whilst taking deep breaths through her nose. "Why?"

Pansy was starting to smile. "I need the best Healer for my baby, of course. It's a compliment to you, _Miss_ Granger."

_Stupid bitch. _"Of course," Hermione swiftly put on a bright smile whilst trying not to reach over and smack her senselessly. "Have you told your…your husband?" At this she had turned her back, pretending to be reading her notes, but sure enough a tear rolled down her face as her hands started to shake. She quickly wiped away her tear and turned back to Pansy, lifting her face to meet her gaze. Hermione Granger was a strong woman. She would not let Pansy needle her like this.

"No I haven't," Pansy's smirk started to widen as she spoke. "But I trust that you, as a _professional_, will keep it strictly confidential."

"May I ask whether you are sure it is his child?"

"Oh, of course it is." Pansy now started to rise, covering her stomach as she did so. "May I go?"

"No." Hermione did not like Pansy's careful control of her. She walked over and indicated for her to lie down on the bed. "I need to examine you."

"Oh, sorry. I _forgot_." Pansy smiled at her sweetly, lying down and waiting. Hermione gritted her teeth, not saying anything.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, please-<p>

"-I can't say anything, Draco, you know I can't." Hermione sighed, both of them watching as Pansy chatted to the nurse animatedly. Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione's forehead gently, causing her to look up at him a little in surprise.

"Come back to mine," He told her quietly, his hand squeezing hers. "Please?"

She felt herself nodding, not able to think of an excuse and in truth: not wanting to. He smiled and she returned it before walking over to Pansy and Sister Brown.

"Mrs… Malfoy. You should go home. And I suggest," Hermione added in an undertone. "That you tell the father, as he deserves to know. Goodnight."

With that, she walked away, leaving Pansy to look over at Malfoy, who stared back at her with narrowed, cold eyes. He walked over to her, no warmth in his expression.

"Pansy, you'll tell me everything, and you'll tell me now." He told her shortly, before walking down the corridor. She followed him, her hand resting on her stomach as Hermione watched, dread biting at her in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Tell me you're joking."<p>

"_Draco_," Pansy laid a hand on his upper arm, flinching as he shrugged it off roughly. "Of course I'm not joking. Why would I joke of something like this?"

"But-But _how_?" He spluttered, running his hand over his hair. Pansy only raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to glare. "Look, you know what I mean. We haven't slept together since…" He faltered off, blinking rapidly as he thought of it carefully. They hadn't had sex recently, but they_ did_ some months ago, when Malfoy was drunk and Pansy a desperate option back at home. That was no way he wanted to conceive a baby, but when he looked down at her small bump, he knew there was nothing he could do now.

"Pansy, I need absolute proof that baby is mine. D'you hear? Absolute, solid _proof_."

"Draco-

"-Oh cut the act. You've been with too many men to count, there's no way-

"-I used protection with all of them, we didn't that night! Face it, the baby is yours. _Ours._" She cupped his face and looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. "We're going to have a baby. We're providing an_ heir_ for our parents. A gift to the World to bring back what they worked for."

Draco felt sick at these words. "This doesn't change anything," He pulled away, his eyes narrowed at her. "I'll support my baby- _if_ it is my baby- but you and I are over still."

Pansy gasped with horror as she stepped back, shaking her head. "No…"

"Yes," he corrected her firmly. "_Yes,_ Pansy. _Hermione_ is the woman I want. _You're_ not. I'll support my child, you know I will. But not our marriage. If you thought this would change anything you were sadly mistaken. We'll discuss this later. I need to go home and… clear my head."

She let him go, her eyes nearly slits as she felt fury surge through her, thinking hard of her next move.

* * *

><p>"Something isn't right," Draco murmured as he paced up and down in front of Hermione, closing his eyes as if they hurt him. "Something just isn't right."<p>

"She's three months pregnant. I gave her the all clear today. The baby is perfectly healthy… I suppose I should offer you my congratulations." Hermione added, putting on a brave smile.

"But did you check who the father was?" He demanded, watching as Hermione's lids lowered to the floor discreetly.

"No."

"Exactly," He resumed his pacing, biting his lip. "Look. It's just_ strange_. That she wants you to know first-

"-She was trying to ward me off, Draco-

"-Yes I know. But if it was her plan to try and keep us together with this baby, and she is three months pregnant, why didn't she tell me before?"

Hermione hesitated. "Draco, I think it's a little more complex than that. Lots of women don't recognise they're pregnant until… well, they miss their course several times. I understand you're upset, but please just sit down."

Draco sighed but obliged her, shuffling over to sit next to her on the sofa, burying his face in his hands. Her hand came to stroke the back of his heads, feeling the soft feathery hair between her fingers and, unable to help herself, she leaned forwards and planted a small kiss on the back of his neck soothingly.

He pulled from his hands to turn around and cup her face gently, watching as she turned her head and nuzzled her nose against his palm before kissing it. Touched, he pulled her towards him and enveloped her into his arms before lying back on the sofa with her on top of him. They lay there together peacefully, listening to the gentle calls of the late night owls. Hermione closed her eyes, so comfortable on his chest, moulding well into his form. His thumb stroked her back and he breathed in shampooed hair with silent delight, mimicking her eventually and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Draco. <em>Draco<em>."

Malfoy grunted as he rolled over, kissing Hermione's wrist as her hand was curled around his face. Hermione sighed before trying to pull her hand out; he had it trapped between his cheek and the sofa. Eventually, she pulled it out before poking him in the chest.

"Draco!" She hissed desperately. "Wake_ up_!"

He chuckled before opening his eyes and winking at her. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Draco," She ignored his affectionate greeting, even though her cheeks warmed considerably at it. "Pansy's here."

He sat up immediately, blinking rapidly whilst suppressing a yawn. "What?"

"What I said: Pansy is _here,_ waiting outside!"

"Has she seen you? Not that it matters, of course, but-

"-No, but I'll hide now. And I _know_, it saves her having a go," She quickly kissed him before moving away to hide behind the curtain, causing him to chuckle at her before getting up, lazily ruffling his hair and opening the door.

"Pansy," He greeted shortly, stepping aside. "Have you got the-

"-The results are here," She thrust a piece of paper towards him, looking away coldly. "The baby is yours, as I told you."

"What test did you take?"

"I visited this morning. Sister Brown cast a DNA spell. She gave me these results. _So_ there they are."

Malfoy looked at the piece of paper: it was confirmed. The baby was his. He felt his insides shudder before he forced them to calm. It was done. His night with Hermione had relaxed him and forced him to come to term with his gut instinct: that Pansy and he were going to have a baby.

"I'll speak to my lawyer again," Draco informed her calmly, tucking away the piece of paper. "And contact you in due course."

"Your lawyer?"

"Yes. To sort out when I get to see the baby, financial support-

"-Oh no," Pansy started to smile in her familiar cruel manner, causing Malfoy's eyes to narrow. "Oh no. You see, I'm _not_ having my child raised by a mudblood. I'm fighting for custody. So I suggest you need to tell your lawyer_ that_ too."

"You-

"-I also suggest," She interrupted loudly, her eyes flashing. "That you think very carefully. You see, it's easily fixed. You call off the divorce, and we can be a family. But if you fight me, I will do everything in my power to make sure you regret it, Draco. You and that little mudblood. I have a powerful network and you won't escape it. Bye bye now."

With that, she left, leaving a shaking Draco Malfoy, his eyes wide with anger. A hand brushed his arm, trying to comfort him, but he ignored it. He only watched Pansy go, feeling the room spin a little and his feet lifting off of the floor.

* * *

><p>"Draco, you need to calm down-<p>

"-How the_ fuck_ am I going to calm down!" He roared, moving to snatch up his cloak before swinging it over his shoulders, waving his hand to signal to the House elves to scurry away and not help him. Hermione moved in front of him in an attempt to stop him.

"If you go now, in this state, you'll do something you'll regret," She told him quietly, cupping his face with her hands. "Please, just _think_ about this for a minute. She can't just take your baby away from you. They're just words, Draco."

"Hermione," He tried to pull away and move past but she swiftly moved in front again, blocking his way. His eyes narrowed as he clasped his hands over her upper arms and tried to steer her off of him by lifting her, but she only wrapped her legs around his waist. With a growl he pushed her against the wall and seized her hands before pinning them above her head and smashing his mouth against hers roughly. She groaned as he pulled away to kiss his way down her long neck, his hand sliding under her top before yanking at her bra and cupping her soft breast. She murmured something and he pulled away, his eyes heavily coated with desire.

"What?" He purred as she tried to move but was stopped by him pushing her into the wall again. "What do you want?"

"Draco..."

"_Tell me."_

"B-Bedroom."

Satisfied, he wrapped his arms around her to lift her easily into them, moving quickly up the steps and down the hallway until finally, he thrust her down onto his large bed. She lay back, before slowly closing her eyes and Draco could only watch her with fascination. Her hands blindly sought him and he bent his head to kiss one before climbing over her. She opened her eyes to look up at him and he stroked her cheek.

"How do you do this to me?" He murmured almost to himself, gently moving his finger over her nose, skimming her eyebrows and then pressing her lids to a close before he kissed her.

When he moved away, she opened her eyes again and, slowly: they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: ...I take it you're all still going to be very unsatisfied? I understand this chapter is brief and has unanswered questions and a list of possibilities. But we'll get there... don't be too angry at me, I promise to make it up to you! _

__Please review! _  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Shout out for:**_

_**mydirt09**: I don't know who Ricky is (I'm sorry!) and I don't know whether you're saying my chapter was rushed or your review was, but either way, thank you as ever for reviewing! _

_**Epixie**: Yay! I'm glad you have that sort of experience, although I'm sorry as I can tell you're rather frustrated! Thank you again for your review_

_**asdfghjki**: (Does your name reveal your angry? Haha!) Update is here! And ah, no one likes Pansy, you're not alone! Thank you for your review!_

_**CheshireCat23**: You always leave very interesting reviews, it's nice to know what you think could happen. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter (I hope)_

_**love-them-all10**: Thank you! And I think they would too. And my lips are sealed! Read and enjoy, and thank you for reviewing _

_**ebm56**: Thank you, your review was sweet! I have added in more sweet sentiments (but not too many as I like how they are only exploring each other right now) so I hope you enjoy them and find out a bit more about Pansy in this chapter! _

_**BellasBeingBad**: Aw, yay! It brightened up your day! I'm so glad, your review brightened up mine! And sneaky suspicions are good... I like to know what my reviewers are thinking, it makes it interesting for me. Thank you, as ever, for your reviews. _

_**BeneHime1124**: Argh, yeah! She is! But here is your update, I hope you enjoy it- thank you for your review! _

_I love you all for reviewing, I have the most dedicated of reviewers a writer could ever ask for and your support means everything. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 <span>

A chuckle escaped her mouth as a pair of soft lips fluttered their way down her spine, causing her skin to tingle discreetly with pleasure and a dusky rose pink colour to caress its way down her smooth shoulder blades. Rough fingers stroked her side and stopped at her hip, before the man raised his head, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Pink?"

"It goes like that when I get warm," She insisted, trying to defend herself, but Malfoy only laughed and raised himself upwards on his elbows to kiss one of her shoulder blades, nuzzling it affectionately.

"I like it. Shows I have an effect on you."

He thought he heard her murmur something like _'egotistical bastard'_ and could only chuckle again, leaning up to look at _all_ of her. Her pale skin was glowing beautifully due to the early morning sun which shimmered through the blinds, her rich glossy curls spread onto one side. He ran his hand up her back before pushing himself down to plant another swift kiss before forcing himself to stand.

She turned onto her back at the harsh sounds of his shirt as he thrust his arms through, watching him. He looked back at her; at how her hands delicately rested on the big, soft pillow and the silky sheet wrapped in between her legs, but barely covering her. He swallowed as he drunk her in, biting his lip to stop himself from climbing back into bed with her as he reached down to grab his trousers. Hermione sat up, holding the sheet so it covered her chest.

"Draco, where are you going? It's early." She asked softly, her bright brown eyes creasing as the sun pierced them. She turned her head from the window to avoid it and focused on the man in front of her again. "If this is about Pansy…"

"Of course it's about Pansy," He sighed, sitting down on the bed to pull on his socks. "I have to go and see my lawyer."

"Will he even be awake?" Hermione snorted a little sarcastically, earning her a discreet glare from Malfoy.

"No, but I'll wake him up."

"Draco, it's six in the morning. You can't be serious."

"Well, I am." He hauled himself up, starting to tuck in his shirt. "I'm sorry for the way I'm leaving you, but I'll be damned if I let her do this, Hermione. Just wait here. I'll be right back." And with that, he bent down to kiss her forehead before apparating. Hermione sighed, falling back ungracefully on the bed and wondering of the worst outcome that could come of this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fabius<em>? Fabius, wake the hell up, you lazy ass."

Arnold Fabius groaned, sitting up to rub his eyes before looking at the time. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself as he proceeded to throw on a robe and walk to the door. Opening it, he groaned again when he saw what it was. "Malfoy, I'm _sleeping_."

"Well, this is urgent." Malfoy walked past him without invitation, raising an eyebrow at the dark, messy room. "Merlin, haven't you heard something called '_cleaning_'?"

With a swift flick of his wand, everything was packed away and the curtains moving apart so it brightened considerably. Malfoy smirked before thrusting himself into a chair. Fabius rolled his eyes before sitting opposite him on the bed.

"What is it then? Surely this could of waited for nine o clock at my office like any other normal person?"

"Pansy saw me last night," Draco ignored this as he proceeded to tell him the details. The more he listened to, the more shocked Fabius got. When Draco finished, Fabius's mouth was open slightly and his eyebrow was raised.

"No offence, but your wife is a real bitch," Fabius told him shortly, getting up to go to his desk and pick up a piece of parchment and a quill. "I'll work on it. Give me today to make some arrangements. She threatened you and that will work in your favour. You have a witness-

"-I do?"

"_Yes_," Fabius sighed heavily with impatience as he scribbled down some notes. "That girl, Hermione Granger. You said she hid behind the curtain?"

At this Malfoy started to smile. "Oh, Fabius. You're brilliant."

* * *

><p>"You want me to be witness?"<p>

"You will, won't you?" Draco took her hands and pulled him to her before wrapping his long arms around her waist. "Please, Hermione-

"-Well, of course I will, stupid." She brushed his cheek with her hand gently. "It just seems so _simple_."

At this, he kissed her heartily, holding her. "But that's what it is, Granger. _Simple_."

* * *

><p>"Miss Parkinson," Fabius greeted with a smile as she entered his office, sitting up in his chair whilst straightening his tie. "Do take a seat."<p>

She glared at him. "It's Mrs Malfoy."

He only returned her glare with a cool gaze. "You better get used to the title I referred you to,_ Miss_ Parkinson, because that's the title you'll get soon."

"Are you threatening me?"

He smiled wolfishly at her. "Oh _no_. I don't threaten. Not like you. Do take a seat, though." He offered again, indicating to the seat in front of his desk. "I called you here, Miss Parkinson-

"-For Merlin's sake, call me by my proper name," She snapped sharply. "I'm not divorced from Draco Malfoy."

_Yet._ He thought, but he dropped it. "Very well. _Mrs_ Malfoy, I called you here to discuss the case of my client, your husband. As you know, I'm in charge of arranging his divorce, but he saw me today with new information: That you are pregnant."

"Yes," She answered coolly, raising her head. "So?"

"So you threatened my client," He continued smoothly. "And that won't do."

"What are you going to do about it?" She sneered, her eyes narrowing. "I have a lawyer too, you know. You can talk to him-

"-Oh I won't need to. Not until court proceeds. I only called you here to_ warn_ you, Mrs Malfoy. You're stepping in dangerous territory. The test you took confirming the baby is my clients' isn't sufficient. If I come to find you're lying, or you carry out your threats, believe me you shall soon regret it."

Pansy stood up swiftly at that, her hand clasped over her belly as if trying to protect it from his words. "This baby is my husbands'. How _dare_ you! I will not forget this behaviour towards me and you have no grounds to call me here. And you don't want to mess with me, Fabius," She added with another sneer as she looked down at him venomously. "Trust me. Good day."

He watched her go, a smirk rising on his lips.

* * *

><p>"What did he want?"<p>

"The usual. Threatened me not to mess with him," Pansy sulked as she sat back, crossing her arms. "Draco told him everything."

"Never mind. Don't get distracted now, we have things to do."

Pansy turned her head to look at Narcissa, who was looking forward with no expression on her beautiful face. "Yes. Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>"Draco," Hermione laughed as she pushed Malfoy away from her, his hands clutching her waist. "I have to go to work."<p>

His lips travelled down her neck as he pulled her closer to him again, admiring how her back arched slightly when he nuzzled his nose into her skin to inhale her scent. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," She insisted, weakly pushing at his broad shoulders. She sighed as he ignored her and only moved his head to kiss along her jaw. "Malfoy."

Nothing.

"_Malfoy_."

He kissed her cheek, his fingers travelling up her thigh slyly.

"Malfoy!"

He sighed. Raising his head, he blinked at her innocently. "Yes?"

"I have to go to work," She repeated, trying not to smile at his adorable expression. He released her and she stumbled by him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Merlin, Granger, I suppose the expression '_weak by the knees_' applies here?"

"Oh, shut up."

Malfoy laughed.

* * *

><p>"Healer Granger, you have a letter."<p>

"I do?" Hermione brightened instantly when she saw whose handwriting it was. "Thank you Sister Brown."

_'Granger,_

_My lawyer spoke to Pansy today. She wasn't best pleased, as you can imagine. He's got contacts that he's written to and he's told me that everything looks good. I'm taking Pansy to court and she'll be out of my life for good._

_I know I'm supposed to be working but I can't stop thinking of you. I'm sorry if I disturbed your work, but I had to write._

_Draco.'_

"I take it you've received good news?" Sister Brown said as she noticed Hermione's radiant smile. Blushing, Hermione stored the letter in her pocket before replying shortly.

"Yes."

"Hmm. I thought so." Sister Brown's eyes were twinkling with knowledge. "Anyway, you can go home, Healer Granger. You've checked up on everyone and Healer Kristen is early to take over."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Sister Brown. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, m'love. Take care going home."

"You always say that," She smiled again, picking up her handbag. Sister Brown chuckled at her.

"Yes, but you should. Especially for now, security has been doubled."

At once Hermione was alert. "Oh? Why?"

"Some attacks nearby. Nothing to worry for. Like I said, security has been doubled."

Hermione thanked her and bade her goodnight before departing, taking off down the corridor. She kept thinking of Draco's letter and it made her smile like a love struck fool as she gathered her cloak around her and walked outside into the cold. She didn't really know what she felt towards him. Well… she did.

_Sort_ of.

Hermione's steps quickened nervously as she remembered what Sister Brown had told her. She wrapped her hand around her wand more tightly as her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. Soon enough she would be able to apparate, she told herself as she walked along the silent footpath, trying to ignore the whistles of the wind and the snapping of the twigs amongst the mud.

_You're being paranoid_. She scolded herself as she shook her head, hurrying down the pathway. At another loud snap from the side she stopped, peering into the darkness.

_It's just a small animal… Just apparate now. No one's here. Screw being precautious._

At another snap she whirled around and saw a figure among the trees. Her heart seemed to thump harder as she backed away, drawing out her wand from behind her back.

"Who's there?" She called out shakily, starting to raise her wand. "Reveal yourself!"

With a _pop _the figure vanished, leaving a trembling Hermione. She sighed a breath of relief before storing away her wand, but not before she felt herself thrown forwards into the ground and her ears screamed with pain.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy looked at the letter, his eyebrows knitting together in bewilderment as he read it through again.<p>

_'Malfoy,_

_I suggest you take better care of your things. The damage can sometimes be permanent.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Reviews are always appreciated! _


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _****_purpledarknessvampyr, 27, Sarah Liz, BellasBeingBad, Amusant, BeneHime1124, nature love 95, CheshireCat23, love-them-all10, mali, Jade2099, MLovexo, Epixie_**

_You are all stars, thank you ever so much for your reviews, they make me happy! I know I usually respond, but I've been slow on an update due to other work demands, so I thought I'd publish this now because I've been awful! Most of you are giving your opinions on what you think will happen which I love to read: but can't comment too much on as I'd probably give stuff away. Keep 'em coming! And enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"How is she doing?"

Healer Kristen pocketed her wand before glancing back down at the sleeping, but bruised Hermione. Sighing, she looked at Sister Brown sadly. "Well, she's stable. But I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Sister Brown sounded almost tearful as she smoothed Hermione's hair off of her face gently. "I warned her before she left, but she's not daft. Poor girl."

"Perhaps you should call in her family?"

"She has no family, but her friends are here. I'll call them in now."

Healer Kristen nodded before turning to greet the visitors, taking a deep breath. Her eyes widened when a burst of people stormed in and she quickly held up her hands to stop them.

"Only two people at a time please." She stated firmly, feeling sympathetic when a mass of redheaded, freckled people looked disappointed. Harry Potter pushed through, with Ron Weasley at his side. "I take it that you two are coming in first?" They nodded, their eyes on Hermione. "Very well. The rest of you: wait outside."

Harry moved forward, looking down at her with a shocked expression on his pale face. "W-What happened to her? Will she be alright? Who did this?"

"Mr Potter," Healer Kristen interrupted in a soothing tone to try and calm him down. "Hermione will be just fine, but she is in a very critical condition. It seems someone beat her-

"-_Beat_ her? They didn't use a wand?" Ron intervened, moving to Hermione's other side.

"No," Healer Kristen admitted carefully. "It's strange. But recent attacks_ have_ been found to be traced back to muggles. It's probable that Hermione suffered the same fate."

Harry was too busy stroking Hermione's face gently to listen to her, whilst Ron felt anger surge through him and started to pace the room to control himself. Sensing this, Healer Kristen hesitated.

"I'll… leave you alone with her. Is there anyone else that you think should be contacted?"

Harry said '_yes'_ whilst Ron said '_no_'. Healer Kristen looked up from her clipboard, puzzled. Ron threw a glare at Harry, who looked a little embarrassed but spoke up.

"I think you ought to contact Draco Malfoy," Harry told her quietly. Healer Kristen was surprised but hid it, only nodding.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?" Malfoy stormed down the hallway, spotting Harry and stopping in front of him, panic evident in his shaky voice. "Is she hurt badly?"<p>

"Don't pretend you know nothing of it, Malfoy," Ron spat, rising from his chair. "None of this happened until she got involved with you."

Malfoy spun around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "What the _fuck_ are you implying, Weasley?"

"Exactly what I just said," Ron snarled, ignoring Harry when he swiftly stepped between them to try to restrain Ron from moving any closer to Malfoy. He pushed away Harrys' arm and grabbed Malfoys' robes, shaking him. "Spill it out, Malfoy, what the hell did you do to her?"

With a swift, hard punch, Ron was on the floor with Malfoy looming over him, his fist poised in the air as his nostrils flared with anger. Harry yelped and tried to pull Malfoy away whilst George stood, but stopped when Angelina rested a hand on the small of his back, silently begging him not to intervene.

"Malfoy, that's enough." Harry ordered, noticing the glares and whispers circling them like vultures, picking up quickly on the scandal. He averted his eyes and lowered his arms. "Stop."

"Don't even_ try_ it Weasley," Malfoy said in a very quiet, dangerous tone, slowly stepping away from him as he glared down on the spluttering man. "You know I have fuck all to do with this, so stop talking shit and take your head out of your ass. I want to see Hermione," He added to Sister Brown, who was standing next to him, her hand clasped over his mouth in shock. She only nodded slowly, watching him leave as Harry hauled Ron to his feet, the rest of the Weasley family staring after Malfoy as he walked into Hermione's room and to her bedside, taking her hand quietly as he stared down at her.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy. We need to talk."<p>

"Fuck off, Potter." Malfoy's hand tightened around Hermiones' own. "We don't need to talk about anything."

"Yes we do," Harry closed the door and walked over to the other side of the bed so he was facing opposite Malfoy. "I think we both know exactly why you punched Ron."

"Because he's a stupid,_ conniving_ little-

"-Because you knew he was right," Harry interrupted loudly, his eyes narrowing. "You _know_ something of this. So talk."

Malfoy gritted his teeth, looking up sharply at Harry before slowly, he pushed his hand into his pocket and removed the anonymous letter he had received right after her attack. Harry took it and read it, a frown appearing on his face when he finished. Looking up, he looked confusedly at Malfoy.

"You think this is about Hermione?"

"I got it an hour before hearing of her attack, Potter. Of course it's about Hermione."

"Who do you think sent it?"

"Pansy, who else?"

"You have no proof of that, though," Harry sighed, sitting down on the chair as he looked at Hermione's sleeping form. "And now she's in danger."

"Because of me," Malfoy murmured. Harry glanced up at him.

"I know you didn't want this to happen to her, Malfoy."

"Yes, but Pansy threatened me and it includes her. I should of known better."

"Healer Kristen said it could be involved with the muggle attacks."

"Oh come on, Potter," Malfoy snapped, clawing a hand through his brilliant blonde hair and clutching it tightly as he started to think hard. "Hermione's a brilliant witch and you're telling me she got hit by _muggles_?"

"It's hard to believe as well," Harry admitted quietly as Malfoy cursed and stood up, starting to pace about the room. "But if it was a gang and they caught her off-guard…"

At this, Hermione stirred a bit, groaning softly. Malfoy immediately stopped pacing and hurridely walked over to her side just as Harry stood up and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hermione?" Harry called gently, looking at Malfoy to indicate that he should call for assistance. Malfoy understood and left, yelling for help. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

Healer Kristen and Sister Brown hurried in, to which Harry immediately moved out of the way so they could try to rouse her.

"Hermione?" Sister Brown called loudly as she put a cloth to a forehead whilst Healer Kristen checked her pulse rate. "Hermione, squeeze my hand if you can hear me, my love."

Surely enough, Hermione squeezed her hand weakly and Sister Brown let out a sigh of relief before looking up at Healer Kristen, who smiled.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly before widening when she saw four very worried faces looking down at her. She tried to speak, but her mouth felt heavy and numb. She opened her mouth again but Healer Kristen squeezed her hand.

"Try to relax, dear. You've been through enough."

Her eyes fell upon Malfoy, who was looking down at her with an expression she couldn't quite understand. Swiftly, Healer Kristen and Sister Brown left them and Harry watched the couple carefully as they looked at each other silently. Hermione's hand tried to rise to cup Malfoy's face before his expression softened in comprehension; He took it and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. Her eyelids closed gently before all they could hear was her steady breathing signifying that she had fallen asleep: and when Malfoy looked up and made eye contact with Harry, Harry noticed that a small tear was rolling down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"And then it went black," Hermione finished with a murmur, her eyes closing momentarily in pain. Harry gritted his teeth whilst Malfoy couldn't help but swear under his breath.<p>

"So it wasn't a muggle attack. She heard the sound of someone apparating." Harry informed Healer Kristen, who nodded before finishing her notes.

"Yes, it seems so: Very well. Hermione, you've experienced more than enough for today. I will give you a sleeping draught. You may stay with her, but behave." She added to Harry and Malfoy, who both nodded briefly before she left. Hermione looked up at Malfoy, noticing his eyes had never left hers.

"What?" She mumbled clumsily, her head starting to pound again. As if Malfoy could feel it, he shook his head.

"Nothing," He replied thickly, attempting a small smile. "Sleep."

"We need to talk," She tried to sit up, only to find his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back down gently.

"Hermione. Please. Just sleep."

"They're giving me a potion to do that soon," Hermione insisted, weakly trying to move his restraining hands away. "Can we talk now?"

"No."

"Hermione, Malfoy's right." Harry intervened quietly. "You need to sleep. Come on, Malfoy. We should wait outside."

Malfoy stood still, looking down at Hermione, frozen in place. Harry called his name again but Malfoy ignored him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to her, before departing from the room. Hermione watched him go silently, wondering why she felt so cold when she was draped with so many blankets.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fabius<em>?"

"Yes. Now wake up, Malfoy. You're drooling over the bed."

Malfoy groaned, rubbing his eyes as he lifted his head wearily. "What are you doing here? How did you-

"-Give me some credit, Malfoy. I _am_ a lawyer."

Malfoy sighed before looking over at Hermione, smiling a little when he noticed how beautiful she looked as she slept peacefully. Her hair was pushed off of her face, showing her delicate features- the large cuts and navy-blue bruises didn't prevent her skin from radiating. Her dark eyelashes barely touched her cheekbones and she shifted, murmuring softly in her sleep.

"Apparently she was beaten by muggles," Fabius said quietly as he took a seat next to Malfoy, his eyes upon her. "But I don't believe it. Do you?"

Malfoy only shook his head. "'Course not. It's too much of a coincidence she got attacked right after I was threatened by Pansy."

"Exactly my thoughts. Which is why I requested an early trial."

"Good."

After a small phase of silence, Fabius's expression softened when he noticed how Malfoy's eyes never left Hermione's sleeping form.

"This isn't your fault, Malfoy."

"Yes it is," Came his immediately reply. "She's here for being with me."

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself," Fabius nearly snapped, becoming impatient. "It sure as hell isn't your fault and right now she needs you more than ever."

Malfoy's immediate reponse was to snap right back at him- until he realised that Fabius was only telling him what he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you sure-<p>

"-I've discharged myself, Potter, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"You can barely walk." Harry tried to help her as she hobbled along but she hit him fiercely, only to feel another strong arm wind around her waist. "Damn it, Malfoy, let _go_!"

"No," He told her firmly, only gripping her tighter. "If you're going to leave I can't stop that, but don't expect me to not help you."

She swore at him, but relaxed against his embrace, sighing heavily. She was exhausted and Malfoy sensed it; He gently kissed her cheek, ignoring Ron's shooting glares, and pulled her into him to hold onto her tightly.

"Come on. I'll apparate us."

Hermione only nodded, not bothering to complain. At Harry's nod, Malfoy twirled onto his feet, his strong hand clutching the back of her head protectively as they launched into nothing but air.

* * *

><p>"Why're we here?"<p>

"Didn't want you to sleep alone."

"I'm a big girl," Hermione grumbled, but allowed him to help her into his large bed, settling against the pillows gladly. "I suppose you want to watch over me?"

"Something like that, yes." He admitted with a small smile, sitting next to her and taking her hand. "Let me bring you something. Water? Food? You hardly ate breakfast."

"Honestly, Malfoy, I don't need you to mother me." But Hermione looked hesitant, which Malfoy picked up on.

"But…?" He continued teasingly, laughing when she glared at him.

"But… well. Water would be nice."

"Uh huh," He stood up to bend down and kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Aren't you going to summon your servants as you always do?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone and he winced slightly, but pushed it away.

"No. I'm your servant now," He bowed mockingly, his eyes lighting up when she finally cracked a smile.

* * *

><p>"Since when did water translate as water <em>and<em> everything in your food cupboard?"

"…It's just in case."

"You're really infuriating," Hermione sighed, but was glad of his attention towards her. "Though I'll ignore it if we can talk now."

He hesitated, but he knew this was coming. He'd been preparing himself for this conversation ever since she told him at St Mungo's of her intention to talk about what had happened. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs onto the bed and crossed them, turning to look at her properly. "Fine. What is it?"

She glanced down before quickly maintaning eye contact with him. "I don't think I was attacked by muggles."

"No. Neither do I."

"I think it was something to do with Pansy."

Malfoy hesitated again before swallowing hard and giving her a swift, short nod. "Yes."

She flared up suddenly. "Damn it, Malfoy, can you stop giving me short answers?"

His fingers were fiddling with the corner of the wrapped chocolate bar. "Look, Granger. I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

"I'm _trying_ to tell you that I don't blame you," She reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly as she forced herself to move forward despite the instant roar of pain from her thighs. "I'm trying to tell you that even though she did this, I don't want it to change anything. I'm trying to tell you that… that with an event like this it's natural for two people to give in and be apart, but. But I don't want that. I _want_ to be with you."

Malfoy's head snapped up as he gazed at her, something warm stirring in the pit of his stomach. It was as if a heavy weight was lifting off of him and he could only crawl closer to her, pushing away the many packets of food he brought as he cupped her face and kissed her fully.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say, Granger. But I'm fucking glad you said it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: This chapter is rather short, but that's because I'm saving things to be revealed for the next chapters. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Are you impressed with my quick update? I AM!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

It had been a month since Hermione's attack. Malfoy had argued that she should rest, but she missed work. She wanted- no, _needed_ to go back- and insisted to the director of St Mungos to let her return. Reluctantly, he agreed, but on the condition that she was transferred temporarily from the emergency ward to a less stressed one.

Hermione had agreed, although she was rather annoyed at everyone insistence to protect her, and joined the children's department. At first she had felt uncomfortable, but soon found herself enjoying the new experience more than she had anticipated. When she had told Malfoy, he understood her awkwardness immediately.

"I'm an only child too, so I never grew up around children." He told her as they lay together in bed after their love making, quietly joyful. Malfoy held her close to him so her body was draped over his own, his fingers running up and down her back whilst her own trailed along his bare chest. "It's natural for you to find it a bit weird at first, but now you're having a bit of fun it's good."

"I suppose," Hermione murmured sleepily, nuzzling her nose into his sticky chest and inhaling his vanilla scent. "It's only temporary anyway. I wouldn't want to get too attached."

Yet Hermione _had_ found herself starting to get attached- to one particular little boy under her care, called Ethan. He was only three, but had had a serious operation and was going to be there for a few more weeks due to his age.

"Hello, Ethan," Hermione smiled as she entered the room, her smile widening when she saw that the boy waved and sat up straight on the bed, his legs swinging happily.

"Good morning, Miss Hermine."

She didn't bother to correct him; he had formed a habit of calling her that and she had found it rather sweet. "How are you doing today?"

"My tummy hurts," He pointed at his stomach whilst wrinkling his nose.

"Oh dear. How long has it been hurting for, Ethan?"

"Since I woke and… and I ate breakfast."

"Did you finish all your breakfast?"

"No, Miss Hermine, I only ate a bite of my toast."

"Oh Ethan, you need to eat more," She felt his forehead and instantly frowned. "You're burning up."

"Like the sun?" He asked as he beamed at her, delighted with this piece of information; Hermione restrained herself from laughing. "I read a book about the sun, Miss Hermine."

"Did you?" She murmured as she wrote some notes down, but content to listen to him chatter. "What did you find out?"

"It's hot and… and big." He raised his arms up in the air and spread them out to try to show her. She smiled at him and bent down to kiss his forehead before picking him up to put him back against the fluffy pillows.

"Yes, it is, well done. Now, I'm going to give you something to bring your temperature down and you'll need to eat _all_ of your lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Hermine."

"Do you need anything?"

"I finished all my books, Miss Hermine. May I have some more please?"

She wasn't surprised. The child never stopped reading: perhaps that was one of the reasons why she was so fond of him. "Okay, I'll ask Healer Smith to bring you some more books. Now you have to lie still, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Hermine," He repeated, leaning back and looking up at her with his big blue eyes. She smiled at him before leaving to try to find Healer Smith and ask her to bring _all_ the books from the children's play room, and wondering how quick he would be to finish them.

* * *

><p>"Fabius, I am paying you a bonus."<p>

"Oh I thought as much," Fabius said smoothly as he packed away his files into a large briefcase. "I've sent a letter to Parkinson and you're both to be there at 9am sharp on Friday._ Don't_ be late, Malfoy, you need to make a good impression." He added, before shaking his hand, biding him goodbye.

Malfoy chuckled before showing him out of the door and, looking at his watch, thought he ought to go and spread the good news.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, why is it so hard for you to understand that when I'm at work, I can't just <em>leave<em>."

"But you're finished now."

"Well… I wanted to check on Ethan."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow slightly at her, amusement lit in his bright eyes. "I think you've really taken a liking to him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped immediately, rolling her eyes. "He's my patient."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll come with you, then we're going to dinner."

"Fine." But Hermione was laughing as she opened the door to Ethan's room, Malfoy right behind her. "Hi, Ethan. This is… Mr Draco."

Ethan blinked up at Malfoy, turning his head a little curiously. "Are you a doctor?"

"Er," Malfoy looked at Hermione, who only looked back at him with amusement, before turning to Ethan. "Not really."

"Then why are you with Miss Hermine?"

_Hermine_? But at another look from Hermione, Draco ignored this. "Er, I'm a friend of hers."

"Her_ boy_friend?"

"Yeah," Malfoy relaxed a little, attempting a smile. "Yeah, her boyfriend."

Ethan looked from Hermione to Malfoy, puzzled. "Oh."

Hermione held back a laugh, bending down to feel Ethan's forehead. "You feeling better?"

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good," Hermione smiled at him. "Did you finish all your lunch?"

"Yes, Miss Hermine. It was pasta."

"Yes, I know. Your favourite."

Malfoy watched them carefully, softening at their conversation. They really were quite sweet together. Hermione had a radiance about her now that he hadn't really seen before and it only made him warm to her even more.

"Okay," Hermione finished checking Ethan and wrote down some more notes on her clipboard. "You still have a bit of a temperature, but otherwise you're doing just fine. Now I'm going to go-

"-You're leaving?" Ethan perked up, his shoulders drooping in disappointment. "Why?"

"I'm going out with Mr Draco."

"Oh… can't you just stay here?"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow morning though. And you have things to do, right?"

"I'm reading '_The Tales of Beedlebard_'."

"That's a good book," She murmured quietly as she remembered only too strongly her connection with it. "And you'll have Healer Smith and all the other Healers to look after you, but you have your bed time in one hour. Okay?"

"Okay Miss Hermine."

"I'll be right back," Hermione told Malfoy, who nodded and watched her leave, before turning back to the boy. An awkward silence fell upon them as they looked at each other.

Finally, Ethan spoke up. "Mr Draco?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I know you're Miss Hermine's boyfriend, but she likes me better. Don't be upset though," Ethan added as he climbed into bed, picking up his book. "Miss Hermine told me I have likeable qualities."

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>Malfoy<em>. I only told him he was my best patient, he got a little confused. Anyway, so what? He's _three_."

"He's a threat to me." Malfoy replied indignantly. "You should've seen his smug little face!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up her bag whilst choking down her laughs. "You're jealous, basically."

"I am not." He protested, but was thrilled when she kissed his cheek. "Oh, hello: Kiss me again."

"You're so spoilt." She laughed at him whilst hitting his arm, reaching for the register and signing herself out.

"Yes, but now it's time to spoil _you_," His arms wrapped around her waist just as his lips descended onto her neck. Hermione's eyes darted around the hospital corridor, aware of their surroundings.

"Draco, we're in a children's ward."

"So?" He murmured, but leaned up to kiss the lobe of her ear before his hot breath swept onto her sensitive skin as he whispered into it. "If I had my way, I'd take you here."

She shivered at his words; aware she was starting to become limp in his arms. "You shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Why not? It's true." He chuckled, but let her go, not wanting to embarrass her. "Come on," He offered her his hand, which she accepted, before the pair took off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

"Blaise's favourite restaurant."

"_What_? Not his _own_? How unusual."

Malfoy chuckled at her sarcastic comment before pulling out a seat for her, to which she thanked him and sat. "I invited him to dinner with us."

"That's romantic," But Hermione was smiling and took his hand. "I'm joking. It'd be great to have dinner with him. What did you want to tell me, anyway?"

"Good evening," Blaise grinned as Malfoy opened his mouth, sauntering over and bending to quickly kiss Hermione's cheek before she could protest. "Oh, how _delicious_ Granger. Let me kiss you again."

"Sit down, Zabini," Malfoy ordered with a glare as Hermione laughed behind her hand. Blaise grinned before plonking himself into a chair and winking at Hermione. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"_As_ I was about to say before_ someone_ rudely interrupted," At this Malfoy looked pointedly over at Blaise, who only blinked at him innocently. "My court date has been scheduled for this Friday."

Hermione gasped whilst Blaise smiled. "So soon?" She was ecstatic. They had been waiting for so long and now it would finally happen. "How?"

"Fabius has his ways."

"He's good," Blaise agreed, reaching over to grab a piece of bread and munch on it. "Helped me with the restaurant. Have you talked to Pansy?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Nope. Don't expect to 'till Friday, to be honest."

"Fair enough. Bitch is going to get what she deserves."

"What about the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Fabius wants more proof the baby is actually mine." Malfoy admitted quietly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco, she had a DNA test."

"Which could have been forged," Blaise intervened smoothly, picking up his menu. "Anyhow, we ready to order?"

It was a good evening; the trio had plenty to talk about and even Blaise's subtle flirting with Hermione didn't actually bother Malfoy, who knew his friend's nature only too well but trusted him more than anyone. When they finished, Blaise insisted on paying, after which he only rolled his eyes at the pair who argued with him and handed over some cash to the waiter, threatening to hex Malfoy if he took out any money.

"My treat," Blaise finished off his wine before standing up. "I have to go now, I'm afraid. I have to check up on the restaurant."

He gave Malfoy a bear hug, to which Malfoy hit him but laughed, before turning to Hermione and grinning wolfishly at her when she kissed his cheek: "Granger, I'm serious, if you don't stop that, I'll take you back with me."

Malfoy looked over at Hermione when Blaise left, his eyes twinkling at her in a suggestive manner, to which she blushed, causing him to growl appreciatively.

"Let's go home," He purred at her softly, his eyes wandering over her body. "I can think of plenty of things we could be doing, can't you?"

* * *

><p>Malfoy's foot slammed the door shut before Hermione pushed him against it, their hands impatiently tugging at each other's clothing as they kissed fiercely. He immediately grabbed her arms before swinging them around so<em> she<em> was the one against the door, grabbing her thigh before hoisting her upwards so they were pressed intimately against one another, her leg wound around his waist. Her arms went around his neck, tugging him closer as her tongue entwined with his; He groaned into her mouth before pulling away and pressing hot kisses down her neck, murmuring dirty obscenities, causing Hermione to grab his face and kiss him again. His hand pushed up her skirt before his fingers clawed around her knickers and in one, swift tug, they were off. Her smouldering eyes pierced into his and they didn't take their eyes off each other as, slowly, his hand travelled up her inner thigh…

**_BANG._**

They leapt from each other, Hermione's mouth open in shock as she slid down the doorway, her eyes on the floor behind Malfoy's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin," She whispered.

"Hermione? What-

Malfoy stopped when he had followed her gaze, his arms leaving hers as he threw himself down to the floor. "Blaise? _BLAISE_?"

Blaise lay there, unconscious, a large wound at the side of his head and a rich ruby red colour spreading through the cream carpet and biting into it. When Malfoy removed his fingers from the wound, he found blood trickling down his skin. He turned around to look at Hermione, who was kneeling on the floor, her own eyes fixed upon Blaise in shock, unable to look away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** As always, reviews are appreciated!_

_The biggest thank you to: _

**_nature love 95, penguinlover250, ebm56, Keke Koorime, CheshireCat23, BeneHime1124, Orange-Coyote_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Healer Granger_, you have no authorisation to be here!"

"This is my ward," Hermione snapped as Draco lowered an unconscious Blaise into the wheelie bed, the nurses hurrying to help him. She turned to her colleague, irritated. "I have every right to be here, Cole. Now shut up and help me."

Sister Brown glared at Healer Cole to reinforce Hermione's point, causing him to sigh in acceptance.

"Fill me in, Hermione?" He asked as they began to wheel Blaise along, walking quickly beside him.

"Blaise Zabini. Unconscious, middle aged male, took a curse to his head. We think there could be some internal bleeding too. We found a pulse but he's losing a lot of blood."

"Alright: take him in!" Healer Cole called to the nurses, whom all nodded and opened the doors to the emergency operation room. He turned to Hermione. "I'll make allowances, but that's because I know you'll keep a clear head, Hermione. Come on."

"Hermione, tell me he's going to be okay," Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her back as she walked past to follow Cole, biting his lip hard as she turned to him with sympathetic eyes. She cupped his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, Draco. We just don't know at this stage. But I promise I won't stop trying."

He felt her lips press hard into his before she left him to hurry into the room and he was standing there, alone.

* * *

><p>"Draco."<p>

Malfoy raised his head from his hands and stood up when he saw Hermione, but immediately felt sick and light-headed. Hermione swiftly forced him back down in the chair and summoned a glass of water, which levitated towards her. Taking it, she thrust it into Malfoy's hand. "Drink." She commanded.

He obeyed her and quickly gulped down the water, screwing the paper cup in his hand and throwing it to the floor before looking up at her. "Blaise-

"-Is fine," She rubbed his back soothingly, but he wasn't convinced by the tone of her voice. Something wasn't right.

"But?"

"But he's in a critical condition." Hermione noticed people looking in their direction and removed her hand, still kneeling in front of him. "Draco, I know you want to see him. So let's go and I'll explain everything. Can you get up?"

He nodded immediately and got up, glad of Hermione to be standing next to him. She opened the door for him and when his eyes fell upon Blaise, he felt the blood rush from his face.

"He looks pale." Malfoy whispered. Hermione looked over at Healer Cole who nodded at her.

"Mr Malfoy, we managed to stop the bleeding and Mr Zabini should recover well. He's healthy and young, there's no reason why he shouldn't. But he's still very sensitive and will need to be monitored for the next month. I have talked to the Law Enforcement Department in the Ministry and they'll be asking you and Hermione some questions. Hermione told me that you two were together when he appeared?" Malfoy nodded, and Healer Cole continued. "Very well. I'll leave you two alone. Hermione, I was wondering if I could have a word."

If Hermione was surprised, she hid it very well, only nodding and following Healer Cole outside. When the door closed, he turned on her.

"You realise your story is weak?"

"It's not a _story_," Hermione almost spat, feeling immediately angry. "It _happened_. Whoever did this to him must've apparated in and left before we saw."

"Before you saw? Why? What were you doing?"

Hermione only looked at him, causing Cole to clear his throat before nodding. "Er... right. So. Any ideas who?"

"Not really."

"You saw nothing?"

"What, are you an Auror now Cole? I thought these questions are reserved for the department?"

He sighed. "Hermione, I'm only trying to help."

She looked at him, starting to soften. "You're right…I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just think it's clear now, that Draco's been threatened. And Blaise could have…" She broke off, choking back a sob.

He only held out his arms, which she felt glad to step into, and hugged her tightly. Neither realised that Malfoy had left the room and freeze when he saw the couple. He felt anger bubbling within him and his head scream with rage: Marching up to them, Malfoy pushed Cole from Hermione before seizing him by the neck of his shirt and punching him hard.

* * *

><p>"Bloody<em> idiot<em>." Hermione glared at Malfoy, who clenched his teeth as Hermione waved her wand over Healer Cole's bruise, watching as the ugly yellow colour slowly faded away.

"He deserved it." Malfoy threw back at her sulkily, glaring at Cole, who rolled his eyes and a murmured a '_thank you'_ to Hermione. "He put his fucking hands on you."

"I'm not property, Malfoy. And it was a fucking _hug_."

"Hermione," Cole tried to calm her quietly. "It's alright."

"No it's not," She swung round to Malfoy and narrowed her eyes at him. "I get your angry, but you had _no right_ to hit Cole. The least you could do is apologise."

"Whatever, Granger."

"Jerk."

"You know it."

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy, or get out."

"Fine," He swiftly turned around to leave, slamming the door shut behind him loudly as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Draco, you can't just walk in here and-<em>DRACO<em>!"

Malfoy ignored her and carried on waving his wand so glasses were thrown around and smashing into the walls, shards scattering over the cold marble floor. Pansy ran over and tried to haul back his arm but he pushed her away, screaming with frustration as he did so before stalking up the stairs.

"DON'T-

"-Why not, _WIFE_?" He turned around; his eyes ablaze as he roared back at her. "Don't want me to find your little _toyboy_? Do you really think I care? Do you really think I'm here to beat him up? I'm just here to teach _you_ a fucking lesson." And with that, he stalked down the hallway, flicking his wand so the bedroom door burst open, Pansy hot on his heels. A naked man immediately stood up from the large bed, yelling at Malfoy to stop.

"Teach me a lesson? What did I do?" She demanded, almost crying at this violent display she had never seen before. Her hand instinctively covered her belly and she winced as Malfoy flung himself around to look at her scathingly.

"You know what you did," He almost laughed at her manically before waving his wand so the drawers were thrust out and papers scattered over the floor. Pointing his wand, he narrowed his eyes at the messy pile. "_ACCIO DIVORCE PAPERS_."

The papers immediately flew into his hand. Satisfied, he turned around and walked over to her, thrusting it into her hand. "Leave," He told the man sharply, who looked at Pansy before swiftly running out of the door eagerly. Pansy looked up at Malfoy, starting to shake her head as she realised what he wanted. "Pansy, _sign the fucking dotted line_."

"I've done nothing and I'm not going to sign anything under threat," She spat at him, letting go of the papers so they fell delicately to the floor. He merely_ looked_ at her, which caused her to regret what she had just done. When he had an unreadable expression in his eyes, it usually meant hell was about to hurl its way towards her. He crossed his arms and spoke in a calm, simple voice as if he was merely discussing the weather.

"You hurt Hermione and Blaise and I'm going to make sure you go to Azkaban for it, _wife_. Now sign the paper."

"_Blaise_? He's hurt?" She was immediately surprised, raising a hand to cover her mouth in shock. He only looked coldly at her.

"Don't you pretend you don't know anything about it," Malfoy hissed, instantly lifting his wand to raise it to her neck and satisfied when her eyes widened in terror. "You're lucky I haven't given you the same treatment you gave him and Hermione."

"I didn't touch either of them," Pansy jumped when he pressed the tip of the wand into her neck a little harder. "I swear."

"Then do me a favour- sign the dotted line and I'll consider not blowing you to pieces."

And with that, he apparated.

* * *

><p>"Where the<em> hell<em> did you go?" Hermione demanded as soon as she spotted Malfoy, stalking over to him and bracing herself for a heated argument. "Do you realise how worried I was? The Aurors came here and I had to answer their questions alone! So now we have to see them tomorrow because your_ idiotic_ self_ left_!"

He only shrugged, too stubborn to apologize. Unfortunately, it was in her character to be exactly the same, preferring to carry on at him like a scolding mother.

"Is that _all_ you can do? Just pretend you're not bothered? Your best friend is lying in there, _alone_, and you just decide to take off-

"-For fuck's sake, shut up, Granger. It's none of your business where I went. Why don't you just go back to your _precious_ Cole?"

She swore at him before turning on her heel to leave, just as Malfoy realised he had taken it too far and swiftly grabbed her arm to haul her back. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to say that."

She pulled her arm from his grip and glared at him. "I have to go and check on Ethan."

"Let me come with you-

"-No. Stay here with Blaise. He's woken up."

"Fine," He snapped at her, flaring up again.

"Fine." She mimicked him childishly before swinging around to leave, but not before he grabbed her and hauled her back to him, forcing her to arch her back before he plunged his mouth over hers, swallowing her squeal of protest. When he let go of her, she was too stunned to speak- but he walked past her before she could even try.

* * *

><p>"Mate, I keep telling you," Blaise turned his head as he murmured sleepily, trying to peer up at Malfoy through his nearly closed eyelids. "I really <em>don't know<em> what happened. I was walking out of the restaurant and was about to apparate… then I heard something and turned around and there was a flash of a red light...then I was on the floor and... everything went dark."

"You turned up at mine."

Blaise closed his eyes momentarily before looking up at Malfoy. "Yeah. Hermione told me. Draco…"

"I know: Someone's sending me a message."

"You're convinced it's Pansy, aren't you?"

"Who else could it be?"

"It's one thing for her to hurt Hermione, it's another for her to hurt _me_. She cared for me."

Malfoy nodded bluntly. This was true. It was quicker to say that Pansy had a talent to declare passionate love for more than one man at the same time- it _also_ happened that Blaise and Malfoy were too close to let it drive them apart. "Yes, well. I saw her. She said she had nothing to do with either of the attacks. But then she was always a good liar."

"Malfoy…"

"Look, Blaise, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alright now. And I'm going to make sure Pansy pays for this."

"Mate-

"-Fabius is already on it, I sent him a message after I left Pansy's, he's totally going to bring her down-

"-Draco, shut the fuck up." Blaise groaned as he started to cough hard, his sides pounding with pain. "Fucking _hell_."

"…Sorry."

Right at that moment, the door opened and Hermione poked her head through the gap. "Got room for one more?"

"Always," Malfoy told her quietly whilst Blaise smiled at her assuringly. She walked over and kissed Malfoy's cheek, which he immediately comprehended as her side of the apology. His arm wove around her waist and he squeezed her gently. "You look knackered."

"You saved my life," Blaise added. "I never got to say thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my _job_. And you're my friend." Hermione finished with a little blush, but her gaze didn't waver. Malfoy hid a smile but Blaise managed to wink at her.

"Friends can get_ friendlier_, Granger-

"-Even in this state, you_ still_ manage to flirt with her?" Malfoy rolled his eyes before looking down at Hermione. "Look, Blaise, I think I should take Hermione home. But I'll be back-

"-Don't you dare._ Both_ of you go home. Just visit in the morning."

"Blaise, I don't want to leave you alone-

"-I'm not a baby, Malfoy. Beat it. Plus you talk in your sleep, how the fuck am I going to be able to get any shut eye?"

Hermione giggled whilst Malfoy glared at Blaise. "I can't help that."

"Whatever. Bye mate." He looked over at Hermione and winked at her again seductively. "Do I get a kiss? I am injured after all."

Hermione laughed before leaning down to kiss his forehead whilst Malfoy threw a dirty look at Blaise. Blaise only stuck his tongue out at him, biting back a laugh.

Malfoy was clearly _too_ besotted for his own good.

* * *

><p>"Is there a particular reason you're not dropping me off at my house?"<p>

"Because you're sleeping with me tonight, Granger." He told her simply.

Hermione said nothing, but was secretly glad of it. She felt she needed comfort and only Malfoy could really provide that for her. She returned his small smile and they silently walked together to the bedroom before Malfoy shut the door.

The pool of blood that Blaise had left behind had vanished: the house elves had clearly been in here to remove it, to which both of them were glad of. Hermione slowly started to unbutton her blouse and Malfoy his shirt, both of them still not speaking to each other, too exhausted to do so. She looked over at him to try to start a conversation but found he was staring at her whilst he undid his trousers, letting them pool to the floor and not bothering to bend down and pick them up. His grey eyes melted into hers, causing her insides to hiccup and before she knew it, his hands were slowly unzipping her skirt.

When they were both in their underwear, Malfoy held out his hand to her, which she took gratefully, and allowed him to lead her to the bed. They climbed in together and immediately Hermione rolled onto her side so his chest was her pillow and his arm that was around her shoulders held her up tightly. He suddenly froze a little, but took a deep breath.

"'Mione."

"Mm?"

"Pansy wasn't the one who hurt you or Blaise."

She sucked in her breath a little just as his fingers gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him properly, her toffee brown eyes locked onto his. She immediately knew something was wrong and sat up properly, frowning at him. "Draco, how do you know this?"

He sat up too and lifted her so she was comfortably seated in his lap as he took her lips between his teeth. He turned his head and his lips travelled gently up her jaw line, leaving hot and wet kisses along it. Slowly, he took the lobe of her ear in his mouth and sucked on it gently before moving his lips upwards so he could whisper in her ear.

"Because the culprit is standing right behind you."

Hermione froze. She turned around slowly before her forehead felt the tip of a wand. Malfoy's arm was tight around her waist as he murmured to her to not move quietly. She looked at the figure in disbelief.

"_No,_" She breathed.

"Hello son," Narcissa said quietly, her eyes upon Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** **Reviews are always appreciated**! _

_Sorry this was late: I have the most faithful reviewers that I meant to reply to in this chapter, but looking over I knew instantly that my replies would be repeated, tedious and probably annoying. Most of you wanted to know what happened next, which is delivered in this chapter so it's answered really! A few points though, overall: _

_-I hope you are all satisfied I did not kill Blaise off: he is my favorite character too! _

_-I apologise for my cliff hangers, I agree I am evil._

_-**Orange-Coyote** raised an interesting point of Ethan, whom I glad you've warmed to. I think they'd be a great little family too, but we'll see that Ethan is quite a complicated character. We never know! _

_-Pansy is so annoying, but let's admit we all love to hate her. Mua ha!_

_-I'm thrilled you are enjoying my story so far. Really, I'm so happy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU<strong> to the following people for reviewing for chapter 9: I was ecstatic with the amazing response, you are all stars. The reviews mean everything and keep me going and to have people bothering to give me the feedback I get is the best feeling ever. So thank you:_

_(A reviewer I am apparantly not allowed to mention so I will try spacing the name**:) W S P C F G. M M M, HotWolfGirl, ebm56, Atasuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, BeneHime1124, Keke Koorime, BellasBeingBad, Sarah Liz, nature love 95, Orange-Coyote, stellacaerula, AuthorAnonymous45, bbspoke1017, Erica, CheshireCat23, ****haileydelacour101, IAmUndead.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"That's what mums are supposed to do. They're not supposed to be the cause of your pain, they're supposed to make it go away. They're supposed to hold you and tell you everything is going to be alright. They're supposed to tell you that thunder is angels bowling. And that it's okay to be afraid of the dark, and it isn't silly to think there might be monsters in your closet. And that it's okay if you want to climb into bed with them just this once because it's scary in the room all alone… They're supposed to say it's okay to be afraid, and not be the thing you're afraid of. But most importantly, they're supposed to love you no matter what." (Criminal Minds, JJ) _

* * *

><p>"Mother," Malfoy carefully pulled Hermione back a little before forcing his shoulder in front of her chest so he was almost between the two women. Narcissa narrowed her eyes, but kept her wand firmly against Hermione's head, satisfied at the rapid, panicked breathing of the younger woman. "You don't need to do this."<p>

"Draco, move out of the way." Narcissa replied in the same, calm tone, her eyes fixed on Hermione's trembling face. "Now."

"No."

She hissed low in disapproval, her eyes flickering in his direction. "Draco, do not disobey me. Move."

"_No_." He repeated sharply.

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily, gripping Draco's fingers in fear as Narcissa pressed the tip of her wand further into her skin. He squeezed her waist and her eyes opened slowly.

"Go on then, mother," Draco murmured quietly. "I believe you can start your confession. You didn't hurt Hermione physically, did you? That's not the Malfoy way. You hired someone, to stage it as a muggle attack."

"Oh _so_ clever." Narcissa let out a cold, breathless laugh. "Of course, son. Why would I let you carry on with this _filth_?"

"This isn't you, mother. Please put the wand down and we can talk properly."

"I don't think so."

"Mother-

"-_Hold your tongue_."

He did so when Hermione whimpered as Narcissa forced her head back with her wand, twisting it into her skin hard.

"You're hurting her," He told Narcissa quietly, looking up at her.

She only ignored him.

"_So_," Narcissa started conversationally, as if they were not in such a dangerous situation. "I suppose this is the bit where you ask why I would harm someone?"

"Usually, yes. But I already understand why you hurt Hermione. But why Blaise?"

"Ah, yes. Zabini. I forgot."

"This is so absurd," Malfoy suddenly yelled, sitting up so he was eye level with her. "I'm your _son_, what the fuck is this? Your in my room about to curse us to shit!"

Narcissa ignored his use of language and smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Draco. I only want to kill the mudblood."

Hermione shivered and tried to move back, only to hit Malfoy's chest. She sunk down into it, feeling utterly useless without her wand. She had never been so vulnerable before. Never seen Narcissa so _driven_ to accomplish something. Her throat was screaming but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

"Well you can't kill her without hitting me," Malfoy pointed out with a hiss. "So I suggest you re-think it."

"You-

Suddenly, Draco plunged himself into his mother, forcing her to be thrown backwards onto the floor with a scream whilst his other hand pushed Hermione aside and off the bed. Hermione had quickly recovered to reach forward and snatch the wand from Narcissa's pale hand, standing quickly to point down at the pair on the floor.

"No!" Narcissa screamed as Draco swiftly moved and held Hermione's wrist to stop her from doing anything yet. "How _dare_ you-

"-Why did you hurt Blaise, mother?" At this, Hermione gave Malfoy the wand silently and stepped back. "The truth. _Now_."

"You won't hurt me," She hissed, but stopped when he pointed his wand down at her.

"Laya!"

With a quick _pop_, a house-elf appeared in the room, startled by the scene but too trained to say anything but: "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Fetch me Veritisum from my father's potion stock, please. Don't be seen."

"Very good, Sir." She was gone with another quick_ pop_. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Malfoy.

"That elf has no right-

"-I pay her, mother. She's very much _my_ elf. Not fathers'."

Laya suddenly re-entered again and handed Malfoy the small vial of clear liquid to which he thanked her, ignoring Hermione's small murmur of "Draco…" He bent down and looked at Narcissa directly.

"I don't want to force you to drink this, mother. So just tell me and spare yourself the trouble. Why did you want to hurt Blaise?"

"I meant… to warn you."

"_Warn_ me? With a curse to his head? He could have _died_-

"-My instructions to the servant were not sinister. I only meant to give him a fright, so he would tell you and you would be alert. The servant got too eager."

"It's all very dramatic isn't it? Because I'm getting a divorce? Because I'm dating Hermione? Come on, mother, there must be something else. You wouldn't just do this for something so _little_. It's low, even for you. Tell me." At her silence, he added: "_Now_."

Her head snapped up. Moments passed silently as they looked at each other daringly, nothing but the ticking of the grand clock echoing through the walls. Finally, Narcissa spoke.

"Pansy is pregnant with Lucius' baby. It isn't yours. It never was."

* * *

><p>"I knew she was a threat." Narcissa continued calmly, yet not able to look at her stunned son and choosing to avert her gaze to the carpet. "Lucius…" She broke off, her beautiful eyes creased with pain. "Lucius and I are not the same anymore. Not after the War. And a young woman like Pansy… I felt…"<p>

"Threatened," Hermione finished for her, her voice surprisingly shaky. _Lucius_? Pansy and _Lucius_? The image was too ludicrous for her to imagine. For Malfoy's own _father_ to sleep with_ his_ wife… it was beyond crude.

Narcissa only nodded briefly. "Yes. What do I have? Without your fathers' protection I have nothing. I... I _need_ him."

Malfoy had stepped away, his mouth slightly open in shock as he gazed down wordlessly at his mother. He swallowed hard before recovering. "So…So why…"

"I needed you to keep her as your wife." Narcissa bit her lip, looking almost a child: so very _vulnerable_ and naïve. It was as almost as if her and Malfoy had switched positions- he the adult and she the confessing child. "I persuaded Pansy all would be forgiven if she do as I said, if she asked for a simple DNA test to prove the baby had Malfoy blood. The Healer only picked up on that, she wasn't instructed to delve any deeper. You bought the lie. Then your lawyer threatened her, so I hurt Granger. Then a court date was fixed. You watched Granger. You were careful to watch her, I knew that. So... I chose Blaise. There's no one else you care for deeply. Pansy then told me you'd threatened her to sign the papers. So: I came here." She finished with a small, cruel laugh, covering her eyes with her hand as she closed them in pain. "I came here." She repeated.

Hermione realised she had been holding her breath for the duration of Narcissa's speech and blinked rapidly, but the _mess_ before her hadn't disappeared. She was too stunned to speak, only able to look at Narcissa and think how_ crazy_ this was, how ridiculous it all sounded… But then why was she feeling sympathetic? This woman had planned to kill her: _twice_. Yet she could not help but lower her wand and bite her lip.

Stupid stupid _stupid_.

Malfoy let out a long sigh, before sitting down on the bed, his thoughts whirling about him.

"I don't believe this," He let out a shaky laugh as he stared blankly at his mother. "I really don't believe what a fucked up family I have."

"Draco... What do we do now?" Hermione whispered, her wide eyes never leaving Narcissa's pale face. She flinched when Narcissas' head shot up to look up at her, her grey eyes that were so similar to Dracos' own probing into Hermiones' toffee coloured ones. Hermione forced herself to look over at Malfoy, but found he was staring at Narcissa too.

"I don't know," He said finally.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, on the charges of involvement with the assault of Hermione Granger, how do you plead?"<p>

"Guilty."

"On the charges of involvement with the assault of Blaise Zabini, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"On the charges of threatening and conspiring against your son, Draco Malfoy, how do you plead?"

A pause. "Guilty."

Malfoy let out a shaky breath- whether it was relief or shock, he couldn't tell. More to the point, he didn't exactly _care._ His mother had pleaded guilty. She had done everything he asked her to, yet he didn't expect her to do so. Why would she, after all she wanted to do? It made no sense, he thought to himself as she made her way down from the box and took her seat, barely looking at anyone. It made no sense she had tried every trick to keep her father for a husband and now...

Then he understood. Narcissa Malfoy was no fool. She knew the evidence was piled against her. She knew she stood no chance. If she pleaded guilty, the sentence was lower.

And Malfoy was pretty certain that a sentence in Azkaban would actually be _desired _by Narcissa. He had seen his father, who did not look at all surprised by Narcissas' actions. Instead, he had offered her his lawyer and announced he had business abroad.

Malfoy had not failed to miss the pain in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"The prosecutor calls for Pansy Malfoy to come to the stand."<p>

Draco Malfoy watched as Pansy shakily got to her feet and made her way to the stand, raising her chin slightly to try and show she was unafraid. Fabius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mrs Malfoy, you are pregnant, are you not?"

"Yes."

"With Lucius Malfoy's child, correct?

She hesitated, her eyes flickering up to connect with Malfoys'. "Yes."

"Did you lie to my client at first, claiming it was his child?"

"Yes." She was becoming increasingly more irritated now, her eyes narrowing. Fabius smiled at her charmingly. _That's right, Parkinson. Get used to my questions. _

"And yet you _still_ want to stay married to him after your actions?"

"Objection," Pansy's lawyer, Percy James, stood. "Your Honour, this is unfair and unethical. Mr Fabius has no right to ask-

"-I have every right, Your Honour, as I need to establish just why my client wants a divorce-

"-Your Honour-

"-I'll allow him to continue," The judge interrupted, his lip curling with disapleasure when Percy threw him a scathing look. "Watch yourself, Mr James, or I'll_ not_ allow _you_ to have a say."

"My apologies, Your Honour."

"Mrs Malfoy," Fabius continued, taking a few steps towards her casually as he surveyed her. "Were you involved with the attacks towards Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini?"

"-Your Honour, objection!"

"Overruled. Answer the question, Mrs Malfoy."

Pansy did not blink. "No, I was not."

"So you weren't?"

"No. I wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Your Honour! I must insist the inappropriate-

"-Sustained. Move on, Mr Fabius."

Fabius was not phased, only nodding. "Of course, Your Honour. Mrs Malfoy, what is your relationship with your husband like?"

"We're… close. Very close."

Malfoy snorted, before swiftly pretending it was a cough when a mass of faces looked in his direction. Mr Fabius hid a smile before turning back to Pansy.

"Oh really? _Funny_ that you're getting a divorce then. I think, Mrs Malfoy: that you're lying."

"Your Honour-

"-Sit _down_, Mr James. Mr Fabius: Continue."

"Mrs Malfoy, why are you so against this divorce?"

"Your Honour, objection. It's a fairly_ obvious_ answer."

"Overruled." The judge looked towards Pansy for her answer.

Pansy glared at Fabius. "Because I want and _believe_ my marriage can work, and he wants a divorce on unfair grounds."

"How are they unfair?"

"Objection: Your Honour, we are getting off the point. This is a trial, not a discussion."

"Sustained. Move on, Mr Fabius."

Fabius gave Pansy one last, lingering look. "No more questions, Your Honour."

"Mr James?"

"No questions, Your Honour."

"Very well. You may step down, Mrs Malfoy. Does the defence or prosecution want to call anybody to the stand?"

Both of the lawyers shook their heads, allowing the judge to nod. "Very well. The jury will make its' decision and we will call back in an hour. We're adjourned."

* * *

><p>Malfoy moved over to Hermione, who was rubbing at her temples soothingly. Gently, he took her hand and squeezed it as he sat down next to her. "You alright?"<p>

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, thoroughly exhausted. "I'm surprised I wasn't up there for long."

"You didn't need to be." Fabius stated shortly as he joined them, glaring at Mr James. "We only needed confirmation of how you heard Pansy's threat."

"What were you trying to do with Pansy?"

"Weaken her. Get the jury to dislike and doubt her… _subtly_."

Malfoy snorted. "That probably wouldn't take a lot."

All of their gazes swiftly switched towards Pansy, who was sitting there glaring at them. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably but stopped when Malfoy bent down to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"It's alright," He murmured to her, stroking her hair gently. "It's all going to be over soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Hermione's face broke out into a smile when she spotted the familiar, messy black-haired figure with wonky glasses grin at her. She walked towards him, throwing herself into his tall body as she hugged him tightly before rising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Thought I'd pop in for moral support though." Harry's grin widened, holding her tightly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"_Aw_, thanks Potter."

"Not_ you_," Harry rolled his eyes, causing Malfoy to chuckle.

"Yes, I_ know_ that Potter. Honestly, you really are stressed out."

"_Weddings_ take a lot of stress."

"What a revelation; I had no idea."

Hermione ruffled his hair. "Aw, the big day is only a week away. How's Ginny doing?"

"She's freaking out." Harry admitted, biting his lip. "Apparently I'm no help."

"I'm sure she's called you every name in the book."

"Pretty much," He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Honestly, Hermione, I know you've been through a lot but you should talk to her when you can. Get her to _relax_."

"Easier said than done. But I'll try."

"Silence in the courtroom please," The clerk called as the judge sat down. Everyone instantly started to hush and Hermione squeezed Malfoy's hand before he took his place next to Fabius, his eyes intently staring up at the judge.

The judge removed his spectacles and looked down at them all, releasing a sigh. "Frankly, this is the most ludricous case I have come across in my thirty years of this profession. Narcissa Malfoy, stand."

She did so, trembling a little but lifting her head and staring up at the judge directly.

"You have pleaded guilty, so I took that into consideration. But the fact that _you_ were the reason that the two individuals were attacked and fail to tell us who you hired, I am forced to sentence you, Narcissa Malfoy, to three months in Azkaban. I also advise you see a counsellor. Your motives were driven by a deep level of anxiety that must be fixed, for your sake as much as anyone else's. Draco Malfoy, stand please."

Fabius nodded at Malfoy who immediately stood, his fingers lacing together in apprehension. From the corner of his eye, he saw Pansy leaning forward as she strained to hear everything.

"As for the divorce, it is granted. I also think the terms are fair: Mr Malfoy, you may keep your property whilst the rest is left to your ex wife. I suggest to _you_, Mrs Malfoy-or should I say _Miss_ Parkinson- that you ensure Lucius Malfoy takes responsibility for your child. You are also cleared of all charges. That is all. You are all dismissed."

Draco didn't even know people were talking and leaving. All he knew was that one minute he was looking at the judge, and the next he was turning and seeing Hermione's bright, happy face. He felt himself gravitating towards her instantly before reaching for her hands and pulling her towards him, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug as his nose delving into her thick, sweet-smelling tresses.

"We did it," She murmured into his ear as, slowly, he started to sob into her shoulder, stroking his white-blonde hair. "We did it."

* * *

><p>"I wish you'd stop staring."<p>

Malfoy chuckled, curling a lock of her hair with his long, thin finger as he smiled down at her. "I can't help it."

She sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed back into the bed whilst he hovered over her, leaning only on his elbow. His hand traced gentle circles in her plump cheek before lightly tickling down the crumpled sheet that covered her body, causing her body to buck unexpectedly at his touch. She opened one eye in amusement and his eyes twinkled back at her.

"Aren't you _tired_?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, you're depriving _me_ of sleep."

He only gave her a lop-sided grin, his delicate fringe falling gracefully over his smoky grey eyes. "Oh _well_."

She sighed again, before curling a hand around the back of his neck and tugging him down, ignoring his yelp of protest. "Draco, _sleep_. I have work in the morning."

"That hurt," He whined, but happily buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing down along it. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Oh _well_," She repeated mockingly with a happy sigh, bursting into peals of laughter when he poked at her ribs. "_Hey_!"

He lifted his head to kiss her soundly, grinning when she too, smiled into his mouth. He snaked his hand down to her thigh, lifting it before pulling his lips from hers to lean back and bend his head to smother kisses along her leg. She rested it properly on his shoulder before leaning back, mewling happily as he progressed up her thigh, his beautiful fingers stroking her teasingly...

_Pop._

"Holy shit!"

Hermione lifted her head, her mouth dropping open in horror just as Malfoy yanked her leg down and threw the cover properly over her before leaping from the bed, holding the sheet around his waist. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, Potter?"

"I'm sorry!" Harry had covered his eyes with a groan, his back to the blushing couple. "Your house elf said it'd be okay to come in if I knocked-

"-I didn't HEAR a bloody knock!"

"I _was_ knocking, but _now_ I see why you probably didn't hear-

"-Maybe you could've just_ left_ instead of apparating into my bedroom?" Malfoy threw his shirt to Hermione, quickly slipping into a pair of silky boxers. "Merlin above!"

"You should be flattered, Malfoy, I thought something had happened so came in to check! With the case and everything, I thought…I heard…" Harry broke off with another groan. "…_Moaning_."

Malfoy placed a hand over his forehead just as Hermione blushed so her face coloured into a deep tomato red. Harry bit his lip before turning around, his hand still over his closed eyes. "Can I look?"

"You already got a glimpse," Malfoy pointed out, irritated. He looked over at Hermione and frowned when she saw she was stifling laughs into the bedcovers. "Granger, do you think this is funny?"

Harry opened his eyes and the two men looked at each other in confusion as Hermione threw back her head, clutching at her side before she doubled over shakily, her body racking with laughs. Malfoy looked at her before looking back at Harry, glaring at him and mouthing_ 'This is your fault'_.

* * *

><p>"And you had to tell me this now?"<p>

"Well, it's important." Harry defended himself, rolling his eyes.

"But…" Malfoy frowned, puzzled. "Why _me_?"

"Because Ginny wants it. She thinks it's a good idea. And the more I think of it, it is. You don't want Hermione matched with some other groomsman do you?"

"We're not best buddies, Potter, why the fuck do you even want _me_ to be your groomsman?"

"All you have to do is put on a suit. Just say yes, Malfoy, I have things to be doing."

Malfoy hid a smile, examining his nails indifferently. "Whatever. I suppose I... _could_."

"Good."

"But just so you know I'm not doing this for you, Potter, it's just I have nothing else to do that day so I _suppose _I could make your wedding a little more exciting with me in it." Malfoy snapped.

Harry only rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

They sat there awkwardly, neither knowing how to continue. Harry stood up suddenly, causing Malfoy to follow. They regarded each other, before Harry held out his hand; Malfoy shook it.

"Thanks," Harry told him curtly, before swinging around to leave.

From her position in the corner, Hermione could only chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry this is late. I just had so much work and didn't want to rush anything, but I hope you're not too disappointed. **Thank you so much for all your reviews**, you are all amazing! A shout out to:_

**_blueidpanda, WaterAngel35, flower123, Courtney, Epixie, anotherwatson, purpledarknessvampyr, native-kitten, HotWolfGirl, BeneHime1124, Ceralyn, 27, love-them-all10, nature love 95, BellasBeingBad, CheshireCat23, ebm56, Orange-Coyote, sarah, haileydelacour101, KekeKoorime and Sarah Liz._**

_I have never received such a response and it still amazes me. Thank you very much! Some notes/thoughts, as usual, instead of me repeating myself:_

_- **Sarah Liz**: Please don't apologise. Your review was extremely fair, I thought you made good observations, so if it helps, this is what I think: _

_**Narcissa** is, to me, a character that could go either way (as many of you have pointed out). She could either be sweeter than Lucius, or just as evil (probably even more so). I think, however, that she's a very proud woman, but would do anything for her son. In her eyes, that would mean getting rid of Hermione as she is a muggle-born and would tarnish their reputation- and therefore, even Blaise is a culprit. As you discovered in this chapter, she only means to scare him a little but the attacker got carried away._

_I definetely think has an attitude towards class/race: Why else would she be so cruel about her own sister (who is Tonks's mother). Yet I think she can be a woman to sympathise with... when someone is so used to affection from a partner which suddenly is taken away and feels trapped, things do happen._

_Some of you were surprised it was her, some of you weren't: It wasn't really my objective to surprise you with the actual culprit. The point was- as **Ceralyn** pointed out- that her actually coming to the house is rather disturbing._

**_Reviews, as always, make me a happy person. Look out for chapter 12! (The drama does not end here, I promise...)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione inwardly groaned. If the man in front of her wasn't planning on closing his mouth any time soon, she had no doubt she would scream into his face. She had been sitting there for at least _3 hours straight_ in a meeting, listening to nothing but a monotonous representative from a charity with an impossible name to pronounce. She knew it was bad to be so negative towards something so important, but she couldn't help it: and Hermione could swear it was Draco Malfoy's smouldering gazes towards her that were the cause of the blush forming in her cheeks and lack of concentration that she was experiencing.

Malfoy chewed on his pen thoughtfully, as if pretending to listen carefully to the speaker, before his bright eyes swiftly glanced at the woman opposite him as he discreetely winked at her. Hermiones' blush deepened before she managed to throw him a glare, averting her attention back to the speaker.

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk rising on his lips. Oh this would be _too_ fun.

Lazily, he flicked his wand from beneath the big table, his expression as neutral as the seven other people sitting around it as he directed it to Hermione's legs. There was a sudden gasp and a mass of heads rippled in her direction. But she wasn't looking back at them: she was looking at Malfoy, her eyes wide, her hands underneath the table as she felt her bare legs, a cold air hissing its way between them uncomfortably.

He only smiled charmingly at her, biting his lip to restrain himself from laughing when she dropped her pen to the floor, excusing herself to bend carefully and pick it up. When her head bobbed underneath, she noticed her knickers clutched tightly in his pale fist.

Her head immediately shot up from under the table, grateful that everyone else in the meeting hadn't noticed anything. Malfoy slowly scraped his tongue along his upper teeth in a mockingly sexual way, causing Hermione to stifle a giggle behind her hand as she sat properly in her chair, bending over so her hair concealed her pink face.

Malfoy could only admire her from his position, adoring how her soft, big curls gently scraped the table, glowing under the harsh bright lights. He quickly stuffed her knickers into his pocket, clearing his throat.

She leant back against the chair and bit her lip as she looked up at the speaker, nearly sighing in relief when he finally finished and applauding, not maintaining eye contact with Malfoy but knowing his eyes were staring intently at her.

"Alright, everybody. Well done." Their boss, William Red, announced, making everyone else take that as their cue to pack away their things. Hermione hurriededly did so, starting to move, before her colleague, Timothy Sacks, stopped her.

"Hey, Hermione," He smiled at her, handing her a file. "I was wondering if you could look over this for me?"

"'Course," She answered: perhaps a little too quickly. She swiftly smiled up at him before making to move again, only to have him hold his hand out towards her to stop her.

"Whoa there," He grinned at her, "You're in a rush!"

"Yeah, sorry," She felt her cheeks flush as out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Malfoy looking over at them. "Got work to do…"

"Ah, right. Look, I'm sorry for keeping you, but I was actually wondering-

"-Sacks, have you got _my_ files ready?" Malfoy's voice suddenly boomed out, causing Timothy to turn around in surprise, before nodding and handing him the required files. "Good. Granger, can I see you for a minute?"

It took all of her power not to let out a sigh of relief and hug him senselessly. She only nodded and smiled apologetically to Timothy, pretending she'd rather stay with him when really, she could kiss Malfoys' feet. Following Malfoy out and into his office, she made to turn as she heard the click of the door, but not before she felt herself being pulled hard by her shirt and into Malfoy's arms, her words quickly turning into a groan as he bent his head and kissed her.

She pulled at his collar, tearing her mouth from his with a loud gasp to try to breathe, protesting when he tried to kiss her again. "Draco- No! We're at- _Draco_."

"Damn you Granger," His fingers bruised her hips as he crushed her to him, his searing hot mouth contiously pressing its way down her long, smooth neck. "_Damn you_."

He started to walk them to his desk, forcing her backwards until her back hit the edge and she was pushed to bend back- but Hermione didn't care. Wrapping her legs around him, she felt her breath come in short gasps as he hiked her skirt up her creamy thighs whilst his head moved down and between her breasts, licking her deliciously.

"Wait," She panted, trying to get back up and only groaning when he pushed her back down. "Draco, _wait_."

He stood up to tear his shirt off, causing her to purr in approval as she ran her hands down his amazingly well-defined chest, his own hands now tugging at_ her_ shirt so he could stroke her back with his fingers.

"Are you carrying out some sort of fantasy?" Hermione was breathless at his energy, her heart pounding with excitement at the predatorial lust in his eyes that he always had when they were together. He only smirked at her.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to shag Hermione Granger on a desk at work? It just something _she wouldn't do_."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Mr Malfoy?<em> Mr Malfoy<em>, is everything alright?"

Hermione plunged herself under Malfoy's desk whilst he shushed her, hurrying to button his shirt. "Be there in a minute, Pratt!" He called, cursing when he realised he could've just used his wand. Flicking it, he tidied his appearance and felt his face drain away his uncomfortable warmthness so he was rid of his rosy blush. With another flick of his wand, he unlocked the door as he sat at his desk, pretending to be writing. "Come on in."

"Ah, very good Malfoy." Pratt entered with a stack of folders, looking irritable. "Look, I need you to go over these. You'll need to do them by tonight, I have an important meeting tomorrow and Polter's called in sick."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how many files do you expect me to complete?"

"Ten."

"Too many," Came the swift reply. "I'll help, but they're not_ my_ cases. I'm not Polter's understudy, he can do his own damn work at home. The rest of us still work when we're sick."

"Look, Malfoy. Just do at least_ half_, will you? I'll give you two days off."

"Make it three," Malfoy sighed, before accepting the files. "Have you let Red know?"

"'Course. He told me I'd have to ask you."

"Uh huh. Alright, I'll do half."

"Thanks. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Miss Granger is do you?"

Malfoy fidgeted in his seat, clearing his throat and trying to appear casual when he spotted a bush of wild hair brushing against his right knee. "Er…no. It's not like we work together. Why?"

"St Mungo's are trying to get a hold of her. And Sacks told me she was in here last..."

Malfoy coughed again, shifting. "Well, yeah, but then I sent her away."

"What did you need her for?"

Malfoy only raised an eyebrow at him again. "I don't think that's any of your concern, Pratt."

"Oooh, _touchy_. I was just curious. Sacks is rather besotted with her."

"Hmm," Malfoy tried to pretend he didn't care, but now found that_ he_ was the one that was curious. "Is he?"

"Yeah. Can't really blame him can you? I can barely concentrate when she trots by with that hot little ass of hers."

Malfoy clenched his jaw, but forced himself to keep his tone neautral. "That's a very… _vivid_ description, Pratt. And hardly appropriate."

"You can't deny it though," Pratt plonked himself into a chair opposite Malfoy, watching him carefully. "She's sexy."

"...I suppose."

Pratt suddenly laughed, causing Malfoy's head to shoot up. "What's so funny?"

"You," Pratt chuckled, shaking his head. "Honestly, Malfoy, did you _really_ think I hadn't noticed that you're dating Granger?"

"How… How did you-

"-Oh, only the sultry looks, the way you look at each other, the fact that she was at court with you and half the Ministry know gave me a clue…"

"Half the Ministry _know_? What do you mean they _know_?"

"Don't worry, it's just gossip. But anyone watching carefully would be able to guess. Plus your reaction has totally just convinced me."

"You were saying that all on_ purpose_?" Malfoy couldn't help but smirk up at him, impressed. "Why, Pratt. That's_ bitchy_."

"You really like her don't you?" Pratt asked softly after a moment of silence between the pair, his eyes warm with understanding. "I haven't seen you pay so much attention to a woman. You _must_ like her."

"Of course. I'm dating her aren't I?"

"And…"

"What are you trying to get me to say, Pratt?" Malfoy finally put down some papers and looked at Pratt properly, trying to ignore his how his cheeks warmed at his words. "Of course I bloody like Granger, otherwise I wouldn't be her boyfriend."

"That's all I needed," Pratt announced, before standing up to swing around and walk towards the door. "You've never said you're her_ boyfriend._" He called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. Hermione's head poked out from underneath the desk, her eyes looking into his.

"What?" He asked her gruffly, but smiled at her, offering his hand to help her climb up and into his lap. She stroked his hair affectionately, shaking her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Ethan- <em>Oh<em>."

A tall, dark-haired man turned around with a frail, small woman standing next to him when Hermione walked in, removing his hands from his pockets and effortlessly smiling at her. "'Ello. You must be 'ealer Granger.

Her gaze switched from a very terrified looking Ethan, to an uncomfortable Sister Brown and finally, to the man with narrowed eyes. "Yes. And who are you?"

"Ethan's dad, ain't I." He gave a short, barking laugh, scratching the back of his head. "And this is my wife." He continued, indicating the nervous looking woman next to him, who nodded her head briefly at Hermione before looking down at the floor. "I be taking him 'ome now, if ye don't mind."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Ethan isn't well enough to leave yet, Mr…?"

"'Olden." Hermione took this as 'Holden'. "Why didn't ye know me name? I just said I'm 'is father ain't I?" 'E carries me name."

"Yes but," Hermione tried not to sound uncivil. "When Ethan was found in his... _state_, he was alone. It's been two months, Mr Holden. Why have you suddenly decided to turn up?"

"Look, I'm 'is father and I say he leaves now." Mr Holden told her firmly, ignoring the way his son sunk back into his pillow in terror. "Now I be taking 'im home."

"_No_," Hermione repeated. "He's staying here. And whilst he is, I'm afraid you and your wife will have to answer a few questions from the Ministry."

"I beg ye pardon!" His mouth opened as he took a few menacing steps towards her, causing Hermione to take out her wand discreetly, but stand her guard. "'E's my son! I know what's good for him!"

"I find it hard to believe that, Mr Holden, with the state Ethan was left in. I'm not letting him leave with you, in his condition, when you've had no attempt to contact him beforehand. Now _leave_, Mr Holden, before I call security. You and your wife will be dealt with by the Ministry."

"_Dealt with_?" He spluttered, his eyes widening with rage. "Now look 'ere-

"-Leave. Now." She repeated as she raised her wand. Mrs Holden tugged gently at his arm, making him move past her and towards the door, but not before swinging around to face Hermione once more.

"You've made a mistake, missy," He told her quietly, his face darkening. "That's _my_ boy and you people 'ave no business in our affairs. Now I'll leave, but don't expect this is the last time we meet."

And with that, he swung on his heel, slamming the door behind him as they both left. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, before moving over to the bed.

"Ethan?" She said gently, sitting down on the bed and looking at the small boy. "Are you alright?"

He only nodded, a tear rolling down his eye. She sighed before lifting him into her arms, feeling his nose bury into her hair as she held him tightly, her eyes meeting Sister Browns' and knowing something was gravely wrong.

* * *

><p>"He beats them. I've been in this profession long enough. His wife didn't utter one word- not one. Just looking down at the bleeding floor and didn't even greet her own son! The poor little lad was terrified too!"<p>

"I wouldn't find that hard to believe, Sister Brown, but we have no proof." Hermione told her shortly as she rummaged in the cabinets, pulling out Ethan's file. "We'll leave it to the Ministry. You contacted the Department of Child Welfare?"

"Yes, Healer Granger, as soon as they left. I'll be damned if that poor lad goes with that monster! Two _months_! Two months he left him here! _And_ he threatened you-

"-It was nothing, I assure you," Hermione almost chuckled. "After going through what I have in my life, it was a walk in the park. Why don't you take your break? Calm down a little, yes? I promise you I'll make sure Ethan doesn't leave with them. I'll work on it."

"Ah… you're right. Probably should." She rubbed at her temples before leaving, muttering to herself. Hermione chuckled again before opening Ethan's file, frowning as she always did when she saw it. Everything was the same. He wasn't getting much better and they had no information on him. Ethan was thought to be an orphan, but now here he was with parents. They all had tried to coax anything of his past from him but he'd remained tight-lipped and now she understood why. Sighing, she closed it, before turning to enter his room again.

Ethan was sitting up in his bed, writing in his diary with his small quill. She coughed to make her presence known- she didn't want to disturb his privacy. He swiftly looked up, his face breaking into a smile, before he put away his dairy.

"Miss Hermine!"

She smiled at him before walking over and taking a seat next to his bed. "Hi Ethan. How are you?"

"Fine now, Miss Hermine."

"That's good. I need to talk to you Ethan."

Ethan immediately bit his bottom lip as it quivered, sniffing slightly. "Is it about my…my…"

"Ethan," Hermione immediately sat up on the bed to take his hands and squeeze them. "It's okay. You can talk to me about him. In fact, I _need_ you to please. Because I care about you, and I don't want you to go back to a place where you don't feel comfortable."

He nodded at her, before she smiled at him assuringly. "Okay, good. Was that your daddy, Ethan?"

He nodded bluntly, hiccupping. She tried to resist reaching out to hug him tightly; he really was adorable.

"And your mummy?"

Another nod.

"Are they scary, Ethan?"

"Yes."

"Do they hit you?"

A pause. "My daddy does."

"Hard?"

"Sometimes."

"What times in the day did he hit you, Ethan?"

"At night time, Miss Hermine. When he smelt of smoke and… and-

"-It's alright, Ethan. You don't have to explain," Hermione had guessed as much. It was probable his father was drunk when he hit Ethan. "Does he hit your mummy too?"

"Yes… I hear scream… screaming."

He gulped hard, before shivering a little and tugging his blankets closer to him. She immediately registered he was beginning to get uncomfortable and squeezed his hand again. "Ethan, do you want to go back?"

He immediately shook his head, tears starting to run down his face. "No, Miss Hermine, I want to be with you!" He cried, before climbing out of bed and throwing his arms around her tightly. "Please don't make me go back, Miss Hermine!"

She held him firmly, stroking his hair as he shuddered with sobs against her, some tears rolling down her own face. She had never felt so heartbroken yet _touched_ at the same time. She took a deep breath, before kissing his cheek, trying not to burst into tears. "Ethan, I promise you I won't make you go back, okay? I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Please tell me you didn't promise him that."<p>

She glared at him, gritting her teeth. "Of course I promised him, because it's true. I'm not letting him go back and…and-

"-And _what_? You'll let him go into a foster home happily? Come on, Hermione, admit you've become emotionally attached to Ethan."

"I have _not_!" She protested, shaking her head in denial. "He's my patient! And he's being abused! Did you want me to send him back to his parents?"

"Well, no." Harry admitted with another sigh. "But I don't want you to drag yourself into this either."

"I'm his Healer, I have every right to _'drag myself'_ into it."

Sensing he would lose the argument, Harry nodded briefly and dropped it, biting his lip. "Alright, Hermione. I'll support you whatever. You know that. Just… be careful."

"I'm just trying to save my patient from abuse. It's my job."

He nodded again before looking at her uncomfortably, an awkward silence falling over them. He could sense she was stressed and he too, felt no other emotion. With the wedding looming too close for his comfort, he really_ was_ dashing around all over the place with last minute things to sort out and prepare.

"You… couldn't help me with this tie, would you?" Harry asked her hesitantly, his hands dropping as she looked up and slowly, nodded. Standing up, he offered her a small stool for her to stand on so she could reach him- he was becoming ever more taller and Hermione was too tired to tiptoe. She took his tie in her hands and started to knot it, finding herself starting to calm the more she progressed. He was looking at her sympathetically, and Hermione finally looked up at met his gaze before smiling a little at him. He only pulled her to him and hugged her tightly with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I think you're doing a great thing. Really. I just worry you do too much. You've had a lot to deal with. But I know you shouldn't just step aside and do nothing."

She kissed his cheek and said nothing, but he knew her too well to know it was her way of saying thank you. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm crinkling your shirt." Her voice was muffled as she pressed her nose into it, breathing in his familiar scent that was so comforting to her.

He chuckled. "It's alright. I won't tell Ginny."

"I'll curse you if you do."

He shuddered at the thought. "I_ promise_ I won't tell Ginny."

"Better."

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Malfoy called as he apparated just inside her hallway. "Hermione?"<p>

She walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a small towel and frown on her face. "Draco? I thought you were working in the office?"

"I was," He put down his briefcase before taking off his cloak and bending to kiss her cheek. "I _actually_ bloody finished. So I thought I'd come here."

"Want to stay over?" Hermione asked as she took his hand and gently pulled him to her kitchen. "I can cook something?"

"That'd be nice," He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her damp shoulder as they walked over to the stove. "Although I'll help. What did you want to eat?"

"You pick. And yes, we're doing it by hand." She added as she picked up her wand and murmured a spell so she was swiftly wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt.

He chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's not like we're tired from work or anything."

"Cooking is relaxing," She insisted, opening the fridge to take out some vegetables and cheese before summoning the rest of the ingredients with her wand, watching as they flew out of the cupboards and landed neatly on the worktop. "Come on, we can make lasagne."

He brightened at the idea. "I like lasagne."

"Yes, Malfoy. I _know_."

He smirked at her before rolling his sleeves up, raising an eyebrow as he held a parsnip. "Er… what do I do with this?"

"Wash it?"

"Oh… right."

Hermione chuckled, before beckoning him to join her at the sink. Together, they started washing the vegetables as they talked of their day, Hermione carefully telling him of Ethan but instantly relaxing when he assured her she was doing the right thing. When she told him to start to cut the vegetables, he lazily flicked his wand and grinned at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Malfoy, that's _cheating_."

"It is not. Who says magic is cheating? Besides, the quicker we do this, the quicker we can eat and then make out- I mean... go to sleep... _innocently_."

She laughed just as he winked saucily at her, taking out her wand to finish the work. "Fine, but now I'll have to find _another_ way to wind down."

"I can think of something."

* * *

><p>He pressed his fingertips against her back before pushing her shirt up so they rested on bare skin, smiling with satisfaction when she moaned pleasurably. Slowly starting to massage her, he bent his head to press light kisses along her skin, pushing her shirt further upwards.<p>

"So, I take it you're relaxing?"

She opened one eye lazily to look up at him with her eyebrow raised. "Maybe."

He chuckled. "_Definitely_."

She only murmured a reply he didn't catch as continued to massage her gently, biting his lip a little. "I've been thinking, Hermione…"

"Oh dear, this isn't good." She giggled as he poked her in protest. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What were you thinking of, Draco?"

"Well. After Pratt and I talked, I started to think. That... He was right."

"About?"

"About how I feel for you."

"Which is?" She turned her head to tease him, but her smile faltered when she saw him on his knees beside her on the sofa that she lay on. "Oh Merlin…Draco. What are you-

He bent his head down and suddenly realised his position, starting to blush. "No-_no_! No, I'm not proposing...I… I just wanted to be next to you…I actually just wondered if you'd move… move in with me."

She couldn't help but smile widely at him, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you're not going to be upset I'm not asking you to marry me," He continued nervously with a bite of his lip, indicating that he wasn't entirely sure this was true. She let out a chuckle and turned to lie on her side as she looked at him.

"Of course I'm not upset. It's _way_ too early to think of that, and you've only just got a divorce. I'm rather relieved, actually. Not that I…I-

"-Hermione," His blush deepened. "Just forget about proposals, and answer my question. Will you move in with me?"

She turned to rest on her back as she gazed up at him thoughtfully. Slowly, her hand came out to stroke his cheek before she pushed herself up to kiss him sweetly.

"Of course I will, you idiot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: __Big love and thanks for: _

**_Sarah Liz B (_**_I wasn't fooled by the B!_**_), HotWolfGirl, Keke Koorime, CheshireCat23, BeneHime1124, nature love 95, penguinlover250, flower123, StarKidBeach, Epixie, Orange-Coyote, bbspoke1017_**

_You all blow me away with your reviews- they're so supportive and really do keep me going. I could not ask for better reviewers, I really couldn't. _

__The wedding next! Stay tuned: And review s'il vous plait_ , J'adore le reviews!  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Granger. You have_ got_ to be fucking kidding me."

Hermione turned her head to raise an eyebrow at him, a smile rising on her pink lips whilst the sales woman next to her coughed discreetly at Malfoy's words. "Of course I'm not kidding you, _darling_. I think it's perfect!"

He held back a sigh, raising his eyebrows as he looked around the empty, brightly lit room. It _was_ a decent size, he supposed. All the walls were painted simple colours such as white or cream, which _was_ his preference, with the wooden floors nicely polished. Yet he wasn't _warming_ to it. He didn't exactly _know_ why, but he needed to really come up with a reason. He narrowed his eyes as he pretended to analyse it carefully, trying desperately to find something wrong with it. Finally, he spoke up.

"The French doors aren't large enough." He informed her seriously.

Hermione stared at him, before the three heads turned towards the French doors, which took up the whole of one wall. When the women looked back towards Malfoy, he only blinked at them innocently before shuffling his feet and coughing awkwardly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, there's nothing wrong with the bloody French doors."

"Seriously," He insisted, walking over to the doors and pretending to inspect them. "What if you and I get obese? How do you expect to fit through them?"

Hermione gaped at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Of course I'm not,_ darling_." He repeated mockingly with a smirk whilst she glared at him. "I'm talking realistically and weighing up the chances."

"Malfoy, I like it."

"Well, I don't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I told you, I'm not satisfied with the French doors."

"Oh _please_-"

"-It'll be my home too, I'm not living somewhere with _adequate_ French doors, I deserve to have _perfect_ French doors if I'm going to fork out so much."

The sales lady coughed again before speaking up. "Excuse me, Mr Malfoy, but I think you're being highly unfair. The views are spectacular and you will not find finer ones anywhere else, the French doors could not _be_ any larger unless you intend to take up _another_ wall, and the rooms are large, clean and beautiful. What are you_ really_ not liking about it?"

"Yeah." Hermione crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed now as she looked bluntly at Malfoy. "_What _is it that you aren't liking? Along with the _other_ five bloody apartments we've been looking at?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Malfoy sighed before moving to Hermione and wrapping his long arms around her waist, gently pulling her to him. "I just don't… _click_ with it. I don't know why."

Hermione rolled her eyes again but pecked his nose as she circled her own arms around his neck. "Fine, but I want to see another before we leave it for the day."

"Deal." He told her before kissing her swiftly. Both heads then turned towards the sales woman, who gritted her teeth and forced another smile.

"Very well. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I like it."<p>

"…Really?" Hermione wrinkled her nose as she eyed the apartment, her delicate eyebrows raised. "Don't you think it's a little… _big_?"

Malfoy only looked at her, disbelief etched into his features. "Granger, _why_ are you objecting to its _largeness_?"

"Because we don't need all of this space. It's just you and me."

"Yes, but…" He stepped closer to her with a saucy wink, causing her insides to flutter. "I have a feeling we _will_ need all the space…For when we get _enthusiasti_c."

"_Draco_," Hermione muttered, blushing with embarrassment as she nervously glanced to see that the sales woman was thankfully out of earshot. He only grinned widely at her before licking his bottom lip slowly and winking again, then turning to circle the room and whistle casually as if he had not said anything.

* * *

><p>"So, did you find a place?"<p>

Hermione raised her head from her book, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, Draco likes this apartment and I like another one. I think we'll just carry on looking."

"Is it really that hard?"

Hermione sighed, turning a page of her book. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well, never mind." Ginny walked over, putting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Hermione. "How about this one?"

She looked up and peered over the _very_ yellow dress. "Erm… It's very…_Bright_."

Ginny snorted, undoing the zipper. "So that's a no."

"Well, I just don't think you suit yellow."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Last minute panic."

Hermione gave her a small smile, her eyes warm with sympathy. "Look, Gin, I still don't see what's wrong with the original dress. It looked great on you."

"I look _fat_ in it."

"Ginny. I'm not even going to comment." Hermione started to read again, trying not to scream. If this is what happens when people get engaged, she would never make all this fuss for a big wedding. A small, personal service was much more preferable. But then again, she didn't see how the wedding between the wizard who defeated Voldemort and his long time girlfriend could ever be _small_.

At that, there was a knock at the door. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, before Hermione decided to call out first. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Malfoy's voice answered. Hermione couldn't help but smile, getting up immediately to walk over to open the door, whilst Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friend's behaviour and zipped up her dress again. When the door opened, Malfoy did a double take at Ginny. "Whoa… Er. You look… _bright_."

Ginny only glared at him. Malfoy coughed before looking down at Hermione, who rose on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "Draco, is everything alright? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the bachelor's party with Harry and that?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say bye first-

"-You _said_ goodbye twenty minutes ago," Ginny pointed out irritably, rummaging in her bag. "Do you really need to say it again?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who managed to stifle a giggle before mouthing: _"She's stressed."_ He bent down and kissed her before murmuring a goodbye and leaving, closing the door behind him. Loud cheers could be heard in the hallway from the group of men and Hermione chuckled to herself before sitting back down and picking up her book.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"How about this one?"

"… It's… very… _dark_."

"Well, yeah. It's navy blue, for Merlin's sake."

"I know, just… well. It does _suit_ you. It's just not really a _wedding_ colour-

"-Okay, okay, fine. Forget it."

* * *

><p>"Why did my bachelor's party have to be so early?" Harry murmured as he and Malfoy watched the rest of the men get some drinks. "I'm going to be shattered."<p>

Malfoy chuckled. "Well, you're not alone."

"I suppose." Harry took a moment to look at Malfoy before deciding to address him properly. "Malfoy?"

"What, Potter?"

"Are you moving in with Hermione?"

Malfoy paused, before answering him calmly. "Yes I am Potter."

"Found a place?"

Malfoy was surprised that Harry hadn't shown any disapproval, and hid a smile. "Well, we found a few. But nothing is decided yet."

"Why don't you just move into hers? Or she move into yours?"

"She never really warmed to the Manor. To be honest, I don't really blame her, and I want a fresh start. My father will still be living there anyway. And as for hers, it's not really big enough for both of us. I have a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just _stuff_, Potter."

Now it was Harry's turn to chuckle. "Ooh. _Touchy_."

Malfoy only smirked in return.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"How about this one?"

"Oh… _wow._"

"I know it's short, but-

"-Ginny, you wear thongs?"

"Okay… never mind." Ginny sighed, throwing herself into the sofa in exhaustion. "I'm just going to wear what I originally planned."

Hermione resisted the urge to give her the _'I told you so'_ look and only nodded briefly. "You do that. Now, want to get ready?"

"For what?"

Hermione lifted her head and grinned at her. "You didn't think I forgot your hen night, did you?"

Ginny squealed, before running over to hug Hermione happily and swiftly pull her by her hand so they could go upstairs. "Come on! We have a million things to do! I need to find an outfit! Who's coming? Where are we going? Why-

"-_Ginny_," Hermione laughed as she was dragged into Ginny's room. "Calm down. Just wear something casual. We're going to a muggle club."

Ginny stopped, turning to her with a quizzical expression on her face. "A _club_?"

"Yes. It's where muggles dance and get drunk."

Ginny's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>"My mother fucking <em>head<em>."

Hermione sipped at her coffee before smirking at Malfoy, who was groaning, his head on the table. "_Someone _can't handle their butterbeer."

"I don't know why you're so smug. You have a headache too."

"More of a_ hip_ ache, Draco Malfoy. I've never been…_ pounced_ on like that."

"I couldn't help it," He lifted his head to grin wolfishly at her. "You looked delicious."

She coloured a deep pink at his words, clearing her throat as she finished her coffee. "Yes, well, we should go. Ginny will be panicking and I doubt Harry will be any different."

He nodded at her, yawning as he stretched. She couldn't help but watch him, admiring the way his hair flicked lazily over his eyes and his muscles rippled through his clean white shirt. When his eyes connected with hers, she only blushed again, embarrassed at being caught for staring at him. His grin widened and he pulled her by her wrist towards him, forcing her to straddle him on his chair so she was bending over him. His hands lost their way in her thick locks as he gently tugged her down to kiss her fully, before pulling away to kiss her nose and lift her off of him as he stood. She only smiled at him, which he returned, before her hands reached out to grasp his shirt and start to button it for him as he silently watched her.

"Must I do everything for you?" Hermione murmured before straightening his collar and planting a small kiss on his jaw. "There. You have a tie right?"

"Er... _yes._" He lied with a brief nod. She chuckled at him before reaching into her bag and pulling out her tie before her eyebrow rose at him. He blushed a little- a rare moment which Hermione could only revel in. He took her hand and pulled her to him to hug her tightly. "I love you being a smart ass." He informed her, causing her to giggle.

* * *

><p>"Oh<em> fuck<em>."

"It's no big deal Potter. Just say your bloody vows, she's your wife and _bam_ we can all be merry. What's the issue?"

Harry bit his lip, undoubtedly nervous, causing Malfoy to only look at him in amusement. He had been this way the whole morning, and nothing Malfoy could say or do would calm him. Ron was now moving towards them, causing Malfoy to swear under his breath: they had not been getting on, although that was no huge surprise. Ron had insisted on throwing dirty looks Malfoy's way and Malfoy couldn't help but use his fingers in reply to tell Ron what he really thought.

For today, however, there was the unwritten rule that they would try to remain civil- or at least keep away from each other, to ensure nothing ruined the wedding day. Malfoy nodded coldly at Ron as he reached them, looking away immediately as Ron opened his mouth.

"You alright mate?" Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Not long now."

Harry was beginning to look too pale for Malfoy's liking. He swiftly summoned him a drink and forced it into Harry's hand. "Drink this, Potter, for _fucks_' sake, before I start to get nervous for you."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, my hand is going to break."<p>

"Sorry."

Ginny moved away from Hermione, her white dress trailing behind her as she did so, rubbing her arms nervously. Mrs Weasley and Hermione looked at each other, before back at Ginny.

"I know _just_ how you feel, dear." Mrs Weasley spoke up confidently, putting an arm around Ginny when she approached her. "My, I couldn't sit for a full half an hour! I was so fussy, and I just _knew_ your father would mess up his vows. He didn't, of course, thankfully, as we had-

"-Are we ready in there?" Just at the right time, Arthur Weasley's head popped around the door, his expression warming when he saw his daughter. "Oh Ginny. You look absolutely stunning."

She beamed at him before walking over to kiss his cheek and take his offered arm. "Thanks, Dad. Ready?"

"When you are, my love."

Ginny nodded and Arthur smiled at her, before the two waited for Hermione to walk past. Suddenly, Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and when Hermione turned to look at her, only gave her a small smile before pulling her in for a tight hug.

Hermione hugged her back just as tightly, holding back tears. "You're perfect for him Gin. There's nothing to worry for."

Ginny nodded and Hermione gave her one last smile before making to leave, heading out to signal for the music to play. Almost immediately it did so and Hermione slowly started to walk up the aisle towards Harry, Ron and Malfoy. An unlikely trio, she thought to herself as they all smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush a little.

She'd never have thought that when she walked down the aisle, it would not be towards the tall, freckled red headed man, but the bright blonde one. She had not been lying to Malfoy when she said she'd been annoyed at everyone's expectations of her and Ron to marry. When he had proposed, she had quickly blurted out a _'yes'_, not able to think of any reason otherwise. How could she? They had been dating for _years-_ and when you date for that amount of time you enter into some form of expectation. She had no reason to refuse Ron.

Except how she wasn't crazy for him as she thought she was.

It wasn't that there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him… It was more of the fact that he was_ too right_. _Too_ sweet,_ too_ bashful, _too careful_. Whereas Malfoy actually _excited_ her, and never failed to do so, whether it was his smouldering looks in bed or his beautifully expressed words during their many enjoyable intelligent conversations. Ron had never expressed any interest in what Hermione liked, only throwing her a baffled look when she tried to pursue a conversation. But Malfoy _knew_ her, and made sure to note anything he read in books or the papers so when they met he was full of enthusiasm to discuss any rising topics with her. She'd even liked how they sometimes sat quietly together in the library whilst he did business and she would curl next to him and read a book.

She had reached them now and couldn't help but smile at Malfoy as he gazed at her with unreadable expression in his glowing silver eyes. She passed by him and kissed Harry on the cheek, who hugged her tightly before whispering into her ear.

"I love you, 'Mione. And… you look beautiful."

She hugged him tighter before mumbling a _'I love you too Harry'_ and taking her place. Right on cue, Ginny and Mr Weasley made their way down the aisle, Ginny's bright eyes only focused on Harry, who grinned as she made her way towards him. Her white dress was stunning; a corset with a slightly "poofy" state with her long red hair piled on top of her head, showing her smooth glowing neck and shoulders. Mr Weasley smiled assuringly at Harry before Ginny took his hand and they stepped up together as the wizard leading the ceremony opened his mouth and begun.

They made simple, beautiful vows. Nothing too overly sweet but enough to make the whole room listen intently. A tear slowly rolled down Ginny's face as Harry finished his vows and when they were finally told to, he bent down and kissed her gently. There was instant applause and Hermione beamed at Malfoy as the pair pulled apart with bright red faces, moving swiftly down the aisle as they were cheered on. Ron shot Malfoy a glare before following them but Malfoy only rolled his eyes and offered Hermione his arm, smiling at the newly wed couple before them.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to dance, madam?"<p>

Malfoy mockingly bowed to Hermione but smiled, holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him from her sitting position before giggling and nodding her head, easily slipping her hand into his as he pulled her up gently and wound his arms around her slim waist. They shuffled over to the dance floor and moved together slowly, their lips grazing each other's necks as their hands roamed each other pleasurably. Hermione's eyes lifted and she felt uneasy as she saw Ron's eyes on them. When Malfoy felt Hermione stiffen, he kissed her neck gently before his hot breath wafted in her ear.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"Liar." He kissed her bare shoulder again, his hands running up and down her back before squeezing her ass gently and smirking when she squealed. "Couldn't help it, Granger."

A comfortable silence fell upon them again as they rocked together to the slow music, Hermione's eyes almost drooping to a close; She felt so _peaceful_ and safe. His fingers absent- mindedly played with the hem of her short dress, the silky material slipping between them so when he closed his fingers, it was trapped. She raised her eyebrow in amusement before bending back to peck at his lips. "Malfoy, why are you so fascinated with my dress?"

"It suits you," He admitted with admiration, raising his fingers to stroke along the thin, blue spaghetti strap. "It's the same colour that you wore to the Yule Ball."

She looked at him in surprise before a smile broke out into her face. "Well, yes, it is. How did you remember?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't you?" She teased, causing the tip of his ears to redden; she couldn't resist kissing him again. "Want to go home?"

It was his turn to be surprised. "Do you want to?"

"Well, yes. Harry and Ginny are ready to leave now. I don't really feel like staying for the party, they won't even be here anyway. It'll just be a drunk crowd."

"I don't see why not," He agreed with a murmur as he kissed her temple. "I'm tired and if Weasel doesn't stop eyeing you up like that, I'll break his neck."

* * *

><p>"Draco, look."<p>

Malfoy held back a yawn as he turned his head to look towards Hermione's pointing finger. She was indicating towards a small cottage, discreetly hidden by the mass of dark bushes. Her arm slid out of the crook of his elbow as she walked closer, peering through the darkness.

"It's beautiful!"

Malfoy had moved over to join her, inspecting the little cottage. It was something he could definitely understand that Hermione was attracted to. It was of a decent size, with wild flowers growing up the building, twisting and curling here or there and around the small, tainted windows. His eyes discreetly glanced to analyse her face; it was positively _glowing_, her eyes bright and sparkling as she continued to inspect the house. He only raised an eyebrow.

"Love, it's a muggle home. What's the excitement over?"

She brushed aside his rare pet name for her that she so adored whenever he used it, choosing instead to shake at his upper arm. "Draco, it might be for sale!"

He snorted, but was softened by how thrilled she was. He carefully made his way closer to the creaking gate, narrowing his eyes to try and look around. Finally, he turned his head back to her, giving her a crooked smile.

"Sorry, Granger. No muggle sign saying it is. Can we leave now?"

She sniffed and leaned into his warm body as he wrapped his arm around her, both walking slowly down the street again. "It _could've_ been on sale you know."

"Well, it wasn't." He told her simply. "But if you like those pokey little things so much, I'll keep an eye out."

"It's called a _cottage_. They're awfully sweet."

"If you say so," He chuckled a little, his nose buried in her mass of bronze hair, inhaling her spicy vanilla scent as they reached the end. "Ready?"

She nodded as she wrapped herself around him, before he turned on his feet and they apparated, vanishing in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Malfoy had been slipping out of his trousers when he heard Hermione's scream from his bathroom. Immediately, he grabbed his wand and threw the door open, hurrying in. "Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?"<p>

She was standing on top of the closed toilet seat in only her underwear, her face pale as her shaky finger pointed to the floor below her. Baffled, Malfoy followed her gaze: his eyes finally resting on a fat, overly large black-

"-_Spider_?" He said aloud, rolling his eyes before lifting his wand and swiftly making it hover and make its way to the slightly open window and out of the way. "Granger, what the fuck? I thought you were in danger!"

"It was huge! Shut up Malfoy." She snapped at him as she nervously climbed down, shuddering as her tiny feet touched the cold ground. "I'm fine with them usually, it's Ron that hates them, it's just-

"_Alright_, Granger, I get it. Honestly," He shook his head as he flicked his wand again so the window shut with a _click_. "Come on. Bed."

She nodded and made to grab her night dress, baffled when it flew out of her hand swiftly. She looked up to see his wand pointing towards her, his eyes darkening, causing her to swallow a little.

"You won't need that." He informed her, before laying down his wand and making his way to her, easily undoing her bra and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her knickers. "In fact, you won't be needing anything at_ all_."

She felt herself shudder again as he slowly pulled them down, his eyes staring up at hers as he knelt before her, before his lips moved towards the small birth mark at her hip, brushing them against it gently. His silky hair kissed the insides of her fingers as she pushed them through his soft mop before clutching the strands of it tightly as he bit at her hipbone, whimpering a little as she bent over him. He raised himself up again, his hands cupping her small ass as he lifted her up, kissing her neck when she wound her legs around his waist.

Malfoy climbed over her as he laid her down on his plump bed- and she, ready for him, leant back to close her eyes, before they flew open in surprise as he kissed her forehead and buried his head into her neck and simply saying: "Night, Hermione."

"G-Goodnight, Draco." She had tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, but clearly failed, as he lifted his head to smirk at her.

"I'm fine with just sleeping like this for tonight."

She paused before a smile broke out into her face. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"So, how are you today Ethan?"<p>

No answer.

A sigh. She tried again. "Have you had all of your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"And your lunch?"

A short nod.

"Ethan, please sit up and look at me properly when I talk to you."

He did so reluctantly, lifting his big eyes to look up at Hermione. She smiled apologetically to him.

"Look, I _promise_ you'll like this home Ethan. You'll meet other children and-

"-But you won't be there."

"Well. No. But I'll visit-

"-Not every day."

"Ethan," Hermione sighed, sitting down onto the chair next to his bed. "It's just temporary. Then a new family will come along and have you, I promise. But I _will_ visit and see how you're doing."

He gave a small shrug.

"Healer Granger? Draco Malfoy is here to pick you up for your lunch date."

Hermione sighed before nodding her head at Sister Brown and standing up. "Ethan, I'll see you later, alright? Be good."

"Yes, Miss Hermine."

She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her as she did and spotting Malfoy, who was smiling at her. She shuffled towards him, causing his smile to slip as she gladly nuzzled into his arms.

"Oh Draco. I've had the worst day."

His hands rubbed at her back soothingly in silent reply as his chin rested on the top of her head, holding her tightly. He hated seeing her like this. He knew she would take it badly when it finally hit her that Ethan would be taken away and now he had no idea how to handle it. Nothing he could say or do would make her feel better. Hermione had tried to allow them to let Ethan stay with her until he found a family, but they argued it was unethical for a patient to be that close with their Healer, and so found him a magical care home for young orphaned wizards and witches. Ethan had not taken the news well either. Declaring that he would simply run away again and be ill so 'Miss Hermine' would take care of him only broke Hermione's heart.

Malfoy opened his mouth to tell her that she should be positive: that Ethan's parents had been arrested and were awaiting trial and she had done her job as a Healer, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he kissed her forehead before choosing something else to say. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you, Hermione."

She squeezed him tighter. "There was nothing you could have done."

He felt uncomfortable- that was not entirely true. _They_ could adopt Ethan. But they were not at that stage in their relationship and Malfoy was not ready to be a father, not with his workload. And it was not as if Hermione's was any different. He knew that she knew deep down, that where Ethan was going was for the best.

But it didn't stop it hurting.

"Come on," He told her gently. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Would you ever want to have children one day?"<p>

Malfoy chewed on his food thoughtfully before he sipped at his drink, considering his answer.

"Perhaps."

"Well, you either do or you don't."

He noticed her biting reply and ignored it, choosing instead to reply slowly and carefully again. "I suppose when Pansy told me the baby was mine, I felt I could take on the _responsibility_ of being a father."

"But?" Hermione pressed at him, leaning forwards as if she couldn't bear to miss what he would say next.

"_But_… I wouldn't want to_ rush into anything_." At this, he looked directly at her, not allowing his gaze to wander away. She stared right back at him as she caught his meaning, immediately putting down her fork and getting straight to it.

"Draco, it could work."

"No, Hermione. You know it couldn't. Not with everything going on right now."

"But-

"-No buts Hermione. You know you have to let go."

"No I don't. I don't know anything except that I'm being _forced_ to lose him when I don't want to." And with that, she burst into tears, pushing her chair back violently as she hurried out of the restaurant, sobbing into her hand. Malfoy immediately followed her, ignoring the calls from the waiters as he ran after her before easily pulling her back and swinging her around, blocking her shoves and hysterical hits to his body.

"Hermione- hey. _Hermione_." He called firmly before she gave in and he seized the chance to pull her into his chest, holding her tightly. She sobbed harder and he could feel her wet tears causing his shirt to stick slightly to his chest, but only stroked her hair and murmured comforting words into her ear before spinning on his feet.

Before she knew it, her feet had left the ground as they apparated and landed quickly with a small_ thump_. Hermione raised her head and looked up, tear stained cheeks glistening at him and causing him to bend down and lick at one, before planting a small kiss on it. She let him as they both said nothing, before finally, he pulled away, and she plucked up the courage to ask what was suddenly on her mind.

"Draco… why are we at Harry and Ginny's house?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Sorry for my late post. I have exams and have been (unsuccessfully) trying to study. I shall fail at this rate..._

_Also thank you to people who have added me or this story to their favorites list, or on alerts. If you could review to, that'd be even better, as I really do like to hear feedback. So please do! _

_I have the most faithful group of reviewers who I feel very lucky to have. Thank you, as ever, to **blueidpanda, anotherwatson, nature love 95, Sarah Liz B, BeneHime1124, HotWolfGirl, Happy Face21, Orange-Coyote, Epixie, CheshireCat23, love-them-all10 **and** flower123** for reviewing the last chapter. _

_Also, I currently am a beta for a new piece of work that looks extremely promising by **anotherwatson**. The link is here: .net/s/6965379/1/Clear_as_Crystal_

_I'm not being biased- it is a wonderful fic and it's her first fanfiction, so please be supportive and check it out! Especially if you are a Fred fan- its centralised around Fred and an OC, and the plot is very unique and promises to be a great read. _

_Watch out for chapter 14! And review for this one, pretty please with lots of cherries on top. (I don't actually like cherries, but oh well) _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You realise what you're asking of us, Malfoy?" Harry spoke up finally, heaving a huge sigh as he looked at the determined couple sitting opposite him. "You really think Ethan will be fine settling in with me and Ginny instantly? And that we're ready for a child?"

"Aren't we?" Ginny piped up immediately, causing Harry to groan and rake his fingers through his hair.

"No, look, you know what I meant-

"-Hermione, of course we'll help," Ginny interrupted flatly, reaching over to squeeze Hermione's hand in assurance. "I think it's an excellent idea. Come on, let's go upstairs and see where we could possibly put him."

"W-What?" Harry spluttered as they stood up, starting to rise but sitting back down again with a swift _plonk_ when Ginny glared at him. "Ginny-

"-Be right back," Ginny interrupted firmly before taking Hermione's hand and pulling her out of the door, Malfoy's eyes meeting Hermione's as she did so before he was forced to look around and back at Harry.

The two men regarded each other silently, Harry's narrowed eyes causing Malfoy to cough and shift uncomfortably in his chair, opening his mouth to speak but closing it again when Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Malfoy stared down at his knotted hands before coughing again and raising his head to speak to Harry.

"Look, Potter. Help us out here."

"It's interesting," Harry said carefully, his eyes still narrowed as they stared upon Malfoy. "To hear you refer to you and Hermione as_ 'us'_."

"Potter, just take him in."

"Who says I wouldn't?"

"You look like you're about to _Avada_ yourself."

"Well, I'm not."

"Whatever," Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at him before he yawned. "Looks like your _wife_ made up your mind for you anyway."

"Malfoy, this isn't funny. This is a _child_."

"I know that, I'm not daft. Surely you can just look after him for a month or so, Potter. Then we'll remove him if it doesn't work out. But I want Ethan to be with a couple Hermione can trust."

Harry sighed. "You act like it's so simple."

"Maybe because it is?"

"Well, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"_No_… it isn't."

"Potter, shut your mouth, I'm getting a headache."

"This is _my_ house! I can talk as much as I want!"

"_Ooh_, scary stuff."

Harry stood up to which Malfoy immediately mimicked his actions, both men squaring up to one another, their jaws set tight.

"What exactly are you trying to do here, Malfoy?" Harry clenched his teeth, his fist tightly wrapped around his wand. "Why do you want me to take care of this child for you and then insist on being a fucking twat-

"-I should've known the great _Potter_ was all talk and no action," Malfoy sneered- the resemblance on his face so true to the one he had owned in his teenager years. "You can't even fucking do this for your own best friend-

"-It's not that I don't want to help, Malfoy! But you're asking us to adopt a_ child_."

"Harry."

Both men turned to spot Ginny at the door, her eyes bright as she gazed over at her husband, an incomprehensible expression on her face as she did so. Hermione was standing just behind her, a frown on her face. She moved past Ginny and taking Harry's hands in her own.

"I understand it's too much, Harry. You don't have to do this. It's a lot to ask for. Come on, Draco."

"No, wait Hermione, I didn't…mean…" Harry broke off from his sentence in bewilderment when she only raised an eyebrow, whilst Malfoy cracked a grin and gave Hermione a swift wink.

"Right, let's go." He said smugly at Hermione, causing Harry to stare at them open-mouthed.

"Wait! Hang on! I-

"-You can pick him up as soon as I send you a letter saying you're able to, Potter. We'll contact authorities but they're so desperate for a place for him they'll accept the proposition." Malfoy informed him smoothly, hiding another grin as Ginny started to giggle. She kissed Harry's cheek whilst he carried on blinking confusedly before Malfoy murmured something to Hermione and both apparated from the apartment. Harry looked over at Ginny, who gave him a grin.

"What just happened?"

"You gave away that you want to help Hermione and adopt Ethan."

"I…did?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"This will be your bedroom," Ginny told the little boy as she pushed open the door, revealing a cheerful sunny yellow room, a comfortable small bed under the window and nothing else but a decent sized wardrobe and a chest of drawers.<p>

"We haven't had time to improve on it," Ginny apologized, but Ethan only peered around at the bedroom, a small smile rising on his lips.

"I like it," He decided, his thumb falling from its original place in-between his lips, his fluffy giraffe toy swinging gently from his other hand. Hermione glanced towards Ginny, practically beaming. She could not have hoped for anything better. Harry and Ginny were quite natural when it came to children- despite Harry's panicked looks towards Ginny, he was already quite fond of Ethan. Malfoy's hand squeezed Hermione's waist, signaling that they should leave.

"Ethan," Hermione bent down to hug the little boy and kiss his cheek, stroking his soft, feathery hair gently. "You need to promise you'll behave yourself."

"I promise, Miss Hermine." He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly as he buried his head into her neck. "Will you visit?"

"Of course. You'll be alright, won't you?"

He nodded before yawning, cueing Ginny to announce that it was probably time for Ethan to go to bed. Harry ushered Hermione and Malfoy out into the hallway, closing the door behind him as Ginny tucked Ethan into bed.

"Gone better than I thought," Harry finally said, a smile stretching out onto his face. Hermione only hugged him tightly in reply and he held her tightly, ignoring how Malfoy's eyes rolled upwards at the gesture. Harry loosened his grip and kissed her cheek. "You should go home. He'll be fine. I promise."

Hermione nodded before turning to Malfoy, who took her hand and gently tugged her backwards and into his chest, enveloping her in his warmth before they both apparated out.

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Hermione was satisfied with how Ethan had adjusted. Ginny had constantly grinned at Hermione and whispered to her of how Harry brought home books for Ethan, merely passing them off as things he happened to 'come across'. They had a focus in their life now, as strange as sudden as it was, and both were extremely happy. Hermione felt herself taken aback at how <em>fine <em>she was with it, finally understanding that Malfoy knew her well enough to know that if Ethan was happy: she was happy.

She now sat in her living room, content to be having an afternoon off as she read her book, _'A Close Study Of The Wizarding Legends'_. She heard the door open quietly and those familiar footsteps drifting closer to her.

"Hermione."

She turned her head in mute reply, her attention still heavily focused in her book. A warm hand rested on her shoulder, making her lift her head properly to meet Draco's eyes and take in his exhausted expression.

"You okay?" She asked with concern as she put down her book, nuzzling her nose into his hand and kissing it gently. He sighed, both with tiredness and admiration for her kind gesture, before he moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

"My father wants to meet you."

Hermione's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, failing to say anything. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably as he watched her carefully, trying to assess her thoughts but finding himself unable to say anything himself.

Finally, she attempted to speak.

"I suppose," She started slowly, thinking carefully of what to say. "That meeting your father is a necessity."

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief again as he took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Are you sure?" He asked, biting his lip slightly. She only smiled at him in assurance, nodding her head firmly and inhaling to take a deep breath.

"I'm sure."

He smiled at her apologetically. "Thanks. Anyway, on a brighter note, I was wondering if you'd want to look at this cottage I found for sale."

Her eyes brightened instantly at his words, a smile rising on her lips. "You found a cottage for sale?" She repeated happily.

"That's what I said. Shall we?" He offered her his arm, suppressing a chuckle when she weaved her hand into the crook of his elbow eagerly before they both stood to leave.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful! But it's not a cottage, Draco."<p>

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he peered around the place. "It isn't?"

"It's a bungalow," Hermione explained, but her smile only widened as she added: "But I love it."

"Really?" His cheeks tinged a soft pink colour in appreciation as he watched her walk around the large kitchen. "I... like it too." He admitted quietly.

"A very fine property," The estate agent chipped in right on cue, her voice clipped with excitement at the happy couple, knowing she would clinch a deal. "Extensive grounds, beautiful large rooms and the family who own this place have extended it in some areas."

"And a pool I believe?" Malfoy asked, his eyes trained on Hermione as he watched her movements and appreciated how in awe she was. He had to admit, it_ was_ a beautiful property. It was classic, elegant and certainly large enough for the two of them. Hermione turned her head at Malfoy's last question, her eyes widening. A _pool_? She_ adored_ swimming.

"Yes, in the lodge out in the garden. Would you like to see it?"

"I think so," Malfoy answered knowingly as he weaved his arm around Hermione's waist before they all proceeded to walk outside, Hermione's small gasps of delight at the views spurring him on to never stop smiling. Upon seeing the rest of the property, he knew they wouldn't need to even think of it. Turning to Hermione, he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to hit his arm.

"Of course I'm going to say yes. It's beyond amazing."

He only smirked, turning to nod at the estate agent. As she gathered the necessary papers, he bent to whisper into her ear: "I've already planned all the places I can defile you in, Granger. There are _many_."

With a small gasp and red-stained cheeks to show her embarrassment, he only received another punch to his arm as her reply.

* * *

><p>The next day, their conversation wasn't heavily focused on sexual implications as they always were. Both Hermione and Malfoy were not feeling confident of meeting Lucius Malfoy for dinner. Malfoy was dreading to find out just <em>what<em> his father had to say to Hermione, _or_ to himself. Especially after the discovery that his father had had sex with his ex-fiancée, Malfoy had thought Lucius would _want_ to remain clear of the couple.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not just curious to hear what he had to say, but weary that he even wanted to be in the same room as her due to their past history not being very pleasant. However, both were prepared- Hermione had made an effort tonight, determined not to give Lucius another reason to disapprove of her.

Yet even Malfoy's kiss on her cheek and encouraging murmur, claiming that she looked beautiful, did not help her. She sighed as she lifted a pair of earrings, pondering on which pair to put on.

"Wear those ones," Malfoy's voice stirred her out of her thoughts, forcing her back to the World as he nibbled gently at her lobe. "They match your eyes."

"Are you nervous?" Hermione mumbled but obliged him, slipping in the earrings as he moved away from her to slip on his dress robes.

"Yes." He admitted quietly, pocketing his wand before looking over at her. "But that's nothing new. Shall we go?"

She resisted the urge to groan, looking desperately at him once more before heaving a huge sigh and taking his offered hand.

* * *

><p>"So… how long have you two been <em>intimate<em> with one another?"

Malfoy choked on his soup, eventually calming down when Hermione discreetly rubbed his back. His eyes were watering and he took a long sip of his wine before carefully deciding to speak.

"Er...A few months now, father."

"It's very soon to be thinking of moving in together."

"Well, when you know, you know." Malfoy replied coolly, feeling Hermione's fingers brush against his knuckles and immediately lacing their hands together, hidden underneath the table.

"Indeed," Lucius said politely, a too-big smile on his face. "So. Miss Granger, you work with my son?"

"No, we only report to each other." Hermione answered briefly. This was by far the most awkward of conversations she had ever had- if you could even _call_ it a conversation. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence again, and she felt Malfoy squeeze her hand tighter before letting go, allowing his fingertips to lightly dance up her bare thigh as he continued to eat.

"_Ah_," Lucius reached for a slice of baguette, his eyes upon her. "And you're a Healer?"

"Yes."

"_Ah_."

She tried not to sigh, instead choosing to think of something to say herself, but failing. Malfoy, however, took his cue.

"Tell me," Malfoy put down his spoon to smile charmingly at his father. "How is Pansy these days?"

Lucius did not flinch; he was too well trained in manners and decorum for that. Instead, he merely continued to munch discreetly on his baguette and swallow it, wiping his mouth with a napkin before choosing to answer: "Fine, I suppose. I take it you have not talked to her?"

"Why would I want to speak to that whore?"

Hermione bit her lip, quickly sipping some water, aware of how the two men did not take their eyes off each other. There was another pause before Lucius answered.

"Whatever you are desirous to say, son, I suggest... that you_ say_ it."

"There's nothing." Malfoy's fingers now rested on Hermione's knee as he glared at his father. "_I'm_ not the one that got my son's ex-fiancée pregnant and ignored his wife."

"Your mother has had everything provided for her. She chose her own path."

"Because of _you_!" Malfoy shot back, shaking off Hermione's hand and standing up, anger surging through him when Lucius only remained in his seat, staring up at him calmly. "She did it because you didn't- and _still- _don't treat her like your wife! Instead, you slept with Pansy, got her pregnant and now you have the _nerve_ to call us here and pretend to be the doting father!"

"Pansy has got rid of the baby," Lucius told him unswervingly. "I have done everything for your mother, and it is _none of your business_. And I am not doting, merely _enquiring_ of your lives. Now sit _down_, Draco, and don't cause a scene."

Fuming, Malfoy flung himself back down in his chair, crossing his arms as he glared across at his father. Hermione placed her hand on his leg and he felt himself calming down before placing his hand over hers in a silent effort to assure her he would try to maintain control of himself from now. However, when he glimpsed Lucius's small smirk as he sipped his wine, he felt something needle him.

"We're leaving," He announced, standing up and taking Hermione with him. "Goodbye father."

Lucius only looked down at his bowl, bored. "Don't you want to know why I invited you here?"

"You just _said_," Malfoy sneered, but was secretly intrigued. "You said you called us here to _'enquire about our lives_'."

"I _called_ you here," Lucius now stood to face them both, strongly arrogant. "Because I would like you both to marry each other."

Malfoy stared at his father, utterly taken aback. Hermione, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes as she bluntly asked: "Why on _earth_ would you want that?"

It made no sense to her. Surely Lucius did not want his only son to 'tarnish' his reputation by marrying a muggleborn. This was beyond crazy. Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but not before Malfoy swiftly interrupted, finally comprehending. "To benefit himself." He said in a disgusted tone as he looked over at his father.

Lucius did not deny it, merely shrugging before seating himself back down. "Of course. As you might be aware, with your mother's recent scandal, the Malfoy name has ever more decreased. It is harder to maintain my businesses or my influence, even abroad. If you two married, it would be greatly beneficial to not just myself, but Draco too-

"-We're leaving," Malfoy cut in harshly, taking Hermione's hand again. "I won't listen to this-

"-Consider the benefits, Draco-

"-I'm not considering any_ fucking_ benefits. Stay out of this relationship: In fact, stay out of my life. Come on Hermione," At Hermione's nod, both of them stalked out of the room, leaving behind a very irritated man.

* * *

><p>"<em>The fucking nerve<em>!"

"Calm down, Draco," Hermione soothed him, laying a hand on his arm. "He must of been pretty desperate."

"What the actual_ fuck_ though, Hermione! Seriously!" Draco thundered down the hallway, ripping off his blazer and tossing it on the sofa before throwing himself down upon it and raking his hand through his hair. "He wants me to marry you to benefit _him_! He's still the same old fucking_ selfish_ little-

"-Draco," Hermione sighed, only swooping to kiss his lips to silence him mid-sentence. "Will you _please_ calm down-

Suddenly, their heads turned as they heard the familiar call of Draco's owl as it hurtled its way towards the couple, landing gracefully before them with a scroll clipped into its foot. Hermione released the scroll, frowning when she saw both of their names. She opened it, immediately recognizing the handwriting, and chose to read out loud.

_"Hermione and Malfoy,_

_I need you both to come to the Ministry immediately. It's urgent. I'll explain when you get here- just come to my office and we can discuss what I need to say._

_Do not talk to anyone else on your way here, do not reply to this letter and do not question this letter. Just move. Now. _

_Harry."_

Draco looked up at Hermione, immediately starting to frown._ What did Potter want so late in the day?_

* * *

><p>"This better be good, Potter," Malfoy said as he entered Harry's office with Hermione, swinging the door shut behind him with a lazy flick of his wand as he marched over to Harry's desk, sitting abruptly into a chair in front of it as Hermione mimicked his actions. Harry looked up exhaustedly at the pair, rubbing his temples.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione called gently, registering how something was wrong. She reached over to take his hand, causing Malfoy to wince a little bit. He still wasn't used to how close they were. Even through Hogwarts, he had questioned how intimate they _really_ were; But he trusted Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione is in danger." Harry told them abruptly, finally looking up to meet their gazes.

"Danger?" Malfoy asked sharply after a long pause, feeling his whole body slowly turn numb. "What do you _mean_ she's in_ danger_?"

"I received this, about two hours ago," Harry handed them a letter, squeezing Hermione's hand as Malfoy snatched the letter, his eyes darting manically as he read it. Hermione tried to look, but Malfoy had scrunched the letter in his fist, standing up to thrust it to the floor, trying to rein in his anger. "It's unsigned, but clearly expresses that harm will come to Hermione. Unusually, there is no alternative offer of what we could do to prevent this. But we have to take it seriously. After everything that's happened, it's not unlikely we shouldn't be worried. And… this isn't the first letter I have received."

"What the hell do you mean, Potter?" Malfoy swung around, his eyes ablaze with alarm. "How many more?"

"Malfoy…Look-

"_How many more, Potter_?"

Harry sighed, his eyes darting to swiftly meet Hermione's before looking back at Malfoy again. "Seven."

"When did these start?" Hermione asked, her voice still surprisingly quiet and calm. Harry bit his lip.

"Since Narcissa's arrest."

"How do you know it's serious?"

"Malfoy, these letters were detailed, graphic, everything that pointed towards a serious-

"-Then why the_ fuck_ did you not say anything Potter?"

"Because Hermione wasn't a priority case compared to everything else! You know I would've done everything I could to make it so, but that's just how this department runs. I had to keep quiet. I still watched over her... I had her..." Harry hesitated now as he looked over at Hermione. "Followed."

"_What_?" Hermione's mouth dropped open, fury raging through her. "You had an Auror _follow me_?"

"Just for precautious," Harry was now begging for them to listen to him, both of them angrily glaring at him now. "I only decided to tell you now because… well… along with the letter-

"What?" Malfoy spat, moving forwards threateningly. "What _else_ is there? Tell me Potter!"

Harry bit his lip, before reaching into his drawer and pulling out some photographs. Malfoy and Hermione took them, looking over the glossy, moving pictures, both too stunned to speak. All of the photographs were of Hermione- Hermione at work, Hermione with Malfoy, Hermione _alone_. Everywhere:_ Anywhere_. Malfoy's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's as he started to feel sick, forcing himself to sit back down before covering his eyes.

"I thought this was fucking over."

"Seems not," Harry murmured, taking the photos and storing them away again. "Hermione, we need to move you into a safe home."

"She's not going without me," Malfoy snapped, causing Hermione, despite all of her anxiety, to pause at his words and feel secretly comforted. She turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy's request. Slowly, Harry nodded.

"Very well. Malfoy, with your… abilities, I believe you'd be capable to stay with her. But I want to assign one of my own Auror's too."

"Fine," Malfoy barked, gritting his teeth as he turned away again.

"Where will I go?" Hermione asked, feeling overwhelmed. Malfoy, noticing her worried tone among all the chaos, turned to wind an arm around her waist and pull him to her comfortingly, almost in a protective manner. She gave him a small smile, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry said quietly, standing up whilst removing his wand. "We need to leave immediately."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I am an awful author. I really am. This chapter has been hovering for ages- I just had no time to finish it. I hope you aren't all angry at the contents of it either. _

_I had planned for Hermione to be in danger again as it is vital for the ending of this story that I am considering; nothing is finalized except that it is a strong possibility. _

**_Few notes: _**

_- I made a simple mistake that I completely forgot to change- Lucius is not in Azkaban, but I have rectified the mistake. I really do apologise for any confusion caused._

_-Ethan, at his age, is of course very young to be reading. I do know this- but I do not imagine him as reading everything thoroughly. As a wizard, he is capable to reading better than muggles, but I think he only accesses important information. I know he's only a little 'un! So don't worry for that either! _

_- I** absoloutely adore all of my reviewers. You keep me going and really do make me smile with your lovely reviews: so thank you. Shout out: **_

**_flower123, BellasBeingBad, CheshireCat23, Ulquishinee, Heather-Bether _**_(Thank you for all your reviews!)_**_, HotWolfGirl, 27, Orange-Coyote, EmoPrincess21, nature love 95, Keke Koorime, All Hallows eve baby, Sarah Liz B, love-them-all10, Epixie_**

**_Sarah Liz- _**_Of course I shall read your chapter- and did so. I thought it was (and I am not lying) an excellent piece of work. Your words flowed beautifully and you capture the minds of the characters so effortlessly. You really ought to think of writing a story for yourself: I think you'd be brilliant. I know you tried to interpret the author's style of writing, but that takes great writers themselves to do that, which you proved you were. The fact that yours was chosen proves it once again! Well done! _

_YOU ARE ALL ANGELS. **Thank you so much!**_

_Reviews are always appreciated. I expect a lot of shouting at *winces* but it cannot be helped. It has to be this way; it's how I planned it and need it to be. It's not at all because I cannot think of anything else, as some people probably would think. It's necessary to the plot and this story is coming to a close. Do drop by anything you would like me to do/include for a future story if you have an idea as I think I will write another. _

_**I would also not mind having a beta**. I have never had one before, but **Heather-Bether **pointed out that it would make my life easier, so I think I could try it... Leave me a message if you're interested. _

**_Now review (pretty please)! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Malfoy refused to let go of Hermione as they stalked down the darkened hallway, briskly keeping up with Harry's fast pace, their wands drawn and lit before them.

"Down this way," Harry called over his shoulder, all of them suddenly stopping at a large, wooden door as it swung open with a quick, sharp flick of his wand. "In here, 'Mione."

Malfoy rubbed Hermione's back gently with his thumb in assurance as they carefully walked into the gloomy bedroom, only lighting up when Harry flicked his wand again. Sitting in the middle of the room was a large, plump bed to which Hermione carefully made her way to, perching gently down upon it.

"I cleaned it all up after the War," Harry said as he peered around the place. "Kreacher's been managing it for me. He'll be here to provide anything you need. It's important that you don't leave the house."

Hermione only nodded before Malfoy looked over Harry's shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the man behind him.

"Weasel, stop gawping."

"Shut your face, Malfoy." Came the blunt reply from the corner of the room.

"_Both_ of you," Harry sighed, rubbing his temples again. "Stop it."

"You had to choose _him_ of all people," Malfoy shot at Harry, refusing to stop looking threateningly over at Ron Weasley. "Wise move, Potter."

"He's the only person I trust enough," Harry defended insistently. "_And_ the only person with the skills and experience-

"-_Skills_?" Malfoy snorted, interrupting Harry as he eyed Ron with great distaste.

"Yeah," Ron glared, moving forwards to plonk himself next to Hermione on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So shut up, Malfoy. Hermione, are you alright? You look pale."

Malfoy scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but not before Hermione pulled away from Ron, feeling a little sicker, and got up, murmuring a small "yes" before moving into the adjoining bathroom and closing the door behind her. Malfoy threw a scathing look at Ron before moving to the door, knocking on it gently and murmuring her name. Harry shot a warning look at Ron before announcing: "Ron, let's go talk of the security I need you to place here."

Both men left, leaving Malfoy to knock a little louder before choosing to threaten Hermione, desperate to get inside. "Granger, open the door before I use my wand."

As expected, the door swung open, but with a very irritated looking Hermione, glaring angrily at him. "Don't boss me about, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. She mumbled a complaint but shuffled into his arms, burying her head into his chest and inhaling his scent. He held her tightly, pressing his lips into her head with a small sigh.

"I can't believe this," She murmured, lifting her head a little to nibble absentmindedly at his neck, not noticing how he stiffened.

"Hermione… stop." He reluctantly backed away a little, his eyes darting towards the door where Ron and Harry had left. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at him, letting her finger wander down his chest.

"Not shy now, are you?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised, causing him to groan a little at her subtle seductive tone- after all, it was not usual to hear it.

"Quit it, Granger. The door is open," He nipped her ear before moving to whisper: "Only _you_ could carry on as normal as if you didn't have some lunatic after you."

"I don't want it to affect anything," She told him firmly, leaning backwards to look up at him properly. "Promise me it won't."

His jaw clenched before a swift, blunt nod followed. "I promise."

He knew she didn't believe him, but accepted it anyway, moving to hug him again, only wanting the comfort he so well provided.

* * *

><p>"'Mione."<p>

Hermione turned around, her expression softening when she saw Ron standing sheepishly at the doorway, a tray in his hands.

"I thought you should eat." He explained quietly, before walking over and laying the tray down onto the bed.

Hermione only continued to look at him, causing Ron to feel a little nervous. His eyes met hers and she walked over to him, taking his hands and squeezing them.

"Thank you," she whispered with a small smile, before dropping his hands and sitting on the bed to pick up her plate of clumsily put together sandwiches, feeling touched when she saw the contents inbetween the buttered pieces of bread. "Crisp sandwiches... My favorite."

"I've gotten used to eating those muggle products you like." Ron told her, gently sitting on the bed and watching her nibble absentmindedly at the sandwiches. "So I told Harry to buy some."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione murmured, moving to remove the crusts off of the bread, but chuckling when she saw that had already been done for her. "You really remembered everything."

"Wish I could of before," He replied with a small sigh. "Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

Her head snapped up to look at him, immediately understanding his insinuation. "You think it's Draco's fault that I'm here?"

"Yes," Ron did not hesistate in his answer, gritting his teeth. "Yes, I do think it was_ Malfoy's_ fault you're here." He had noticed how Hermione had used Malfoy's first name to address him, and was instantly displeased.

"And what, if you'd peeled off the crusts from my sandwiches and remembered I liked crisps in them, we'd still be together? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hermione-" But Ron stopped, aware of her increasing anger and mentally slapping himself from saying anything to her, especially at a time like this where she was bound to be more sensitive than usual. "Hermione…" He tried again, but she had already thrust the plate down onto the bed and was stalking her way towards the bathroom door once more.

"You know what Ronald!" She yelled over her shoulder as she flung the door open. "Your lack of attention towards me was not the_ only_ reason we separated. You just won't get it and you _never will_!" And with that, she slammed the door, making Ron wince at the loud _bang_ and groan inwardly when he heard Malfoy's concerned shout from downstairs. Heaving himself onto his feet, he shuffled reluctantly towards the door and poked his head out of the hallway.

"It's all fine, Malfoy." He called, but rolled his eyes when Malfoy came striding quickly up the stairs, his long legs allowing him to easily skip some steps. He sneered at Ron before walking past him into the bedroom. Ron followed him, his eyes narrowing. "I had it all under control-

Malfoy stopped in front of the closed bathroom door, before turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Ron.

"Clearly." Malfoy shot at Ron before once again lifting his fist and gently knocking on the bathroom door, coaxing Hermione to come back out.

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione was extremely nervous. She had refused to try and sleep, opting instead to read a book in her room and allowing Malfoy to accompany her. Yet any small noise made- even a little <em>creak <em>of the old floorboards, and Hermione would jump.

"What was that?" She said immediately when she heard a small and very faint _click._

Malfoy shifted from his position on the sofa, sleepily opening his eyes and looking lazily over at Hermione. "Hmm?"

"That noise. Did you not hear it?"

He yawned, stretching languidly before leaning back and closing his eyes. "No."

There was a moment of silence and he couldn't believe his luck; taking this chance to try and get some sleep. Ron was on duty, after all, and despite Malfoy's scathing comments towards his abilities, he knew Ron was capable of the job. Besides, it was extremely unlikely of anyone finding this place with the charms cast on it. He revelled in this moment of peace and quiet, having been so exhausted and wanting to catch up on some much needed sleep-

"_Fuck_!" He cursed, sitting up and clutching his stinging eye. He forced one of his eyes to open and saw a very irritated but smug looking Hermione and looked down, to find a shoe- the very object that she had hurtled towards him. "You-" He stopped at her rising smirk, feeling something growl in the pit of his stomach.

In two, quick strides, he had soared up from the sofa and pulled her by her arm, dragging her protesting self towards him and tossing her effortlessly over his shoulder. Beating her fists against his hard back, she screamed and tried to twist and turn out of his grip, but he ignored her, throwing her onto the big, soft bed and climbing over her, effectively pinning her down.

"Very clever there, Granger." Malfoy sneered down at her as he pinned her wrists down, his own firm hips keeping hers in place. "Trying to hit your _protector_ when he's sleeping."

"I do not _need_ any_ protector_, Malfoy, and if you insist on being one, I'd have thought sleeping was a pretty useless way to carry out your job!"

"Technically," Malfoy smoothly replied, thoroughly enjoying himself. "I'm going to need sleep in order to protect you better through the night when_ you_ will be sleeping."

Both were breathless and excited at this new, rough treatment of each other, sub-consciously moving their lower regions together as they panted. It wasn't as if Malfoy hadn't been _rough_ before: but now it was as if they were back in Hogwarts- it was something forbidden and forced.

Their slow rocking was causing the bed to creak and groan and Hermione couldn't help but struggle against Malfoy: "What about Ron?" She breathed into Malfoy's ear, moaning when he nipped at her neck.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've never been inclined into having a threesome."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, kissing Malfoy's cheek before gently nudging it with her nose, causing him to turn his head to look at her. "You know what I meant, Draco. He could walk in, or… look, at least cast a silencing and lock spell-

"-Oh no," He purred, his eyes twinkling with mischief and thus making Hermione shudder with anticipation. "I think that makes it all the more _exciting_, don't you, _Hermione_?"

She groaned at the gentle caress of his silky words; the way he spoke always enticed her. She knew this was _wrong_- but that's what made it so very, very _right_.

"Bastard," She shot at him.

But very soon she closed her eyes in pleasure as his fingers trailed along her inner thigh and his mouth came down to kiss her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth before he pulled away to simply reply with: "I know. But I'm _your_ bastard."

Her head rose from the bed to kiss him again, to which Malfoy enthusiastically responded, managing to wind her legs around his waist and grind into him again. He let out a low, throaty groan before taking both of her hands in one of his and using his free hand to reach down and yank her shirt so the buttons flew off and he could cup her breast. He bent down to lick lazily at her neck before moving to whisper into her ear: "I don't know who's after you, Iny, but they're not going to touch you while I'm here."

She softened under his secret pet name for her that he so rarely used- only doing so when they were in such intimate moments like these. He had been delirious and half-asleep after their love-making one night and had murmured _'goodnight, Hermione'_, but had slurred every syllable of her name apart from the last- _'Ione'_, pronounced as _'Iny'_. The next morning, Hermione had joked about his state, claiming he was too easily worn out and told him of his failure to even say her name properly. Ever since, the name had stuck, Malfoy claiming it was always his intention to give her that nickname, but Hermione knew better. Both pretended they hated it when really, they secretly liked it- it was certainly an alternative to 'Granger', but_ that_ was also a name both found a guilty pleasure in.

Her lips nibbled along his jaw as she moved up to his ear before whispering soft, encouraging words for him to end his sweet, long torture. Obliging her, he let go of her wrists so she could wrench his shirt open and run her hands along his chest and around to caress his back. He hurridedly undid his belt, ripping her knickers swiftly from beneath her skirt before-

"Hermione?"

Malfoy groaned at the sound of Ron's voice out in the hallway, not far from their room. Hermione, in her state of desire, gave a sudden small shriek, pushing Malfoy away and leaping to her feet, accepting his shirt to slip into it and hold it together with her hand, standing behind him. Malfoy was calm, his irritation evident with his hard, set jaw, but he kissed her forehead and turned his back to the door so her dignity was covered and when Ron would walk in, he would have a lovely view of Malfoy's buttocks.

"_Merlin's fucking pants!_" Ron yelped when he entered, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

"Here we go." Malfoy muttered to Hermione, before turning his head lazily to look over his shoulder, smirking amusedly when he spotted a very red-faced Ron standing at the open doorway. "Weasel, we're in the middle of something and _you_ are supposed to be on watch. Get _out_."

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, whipping out his wand and advancing towards them, causing Hermione to groan and for Malfoy to raise an eyebrow, perfectly still. "Don't touch her!"

"Bit late now," Malfoy pointed out with a glint in his eye, causing Ron to snarl and move forwards again, but not before Hermione stepped around Malfoy, her free hand pushing against Ron's chest and urging him back just as Malfoy slipped on his boxers, his back still to the pair.

"Ron, _leave_." She told him firmly. "You should have knocked!"

"What are you two _doing_? Wait, don't answer that. You shouldn't be- be," Ron now spluttered, unable to think of how to form his words together anymore. "You shouldn't be doing_ that_ at a time like this! Ferret, you are here to _protect_ her, control your fucking self!"

Malfoy only raised his eyebrow again. "Oh_ sorry_," He drawled lazily, his blonde hair falling lazily over his eyes as he turned to properly face them. "I'll tell my dick to make a mental note of that."

"I'm _warning_ you, Malfoy-

"-Ron." Hermione repeated again, giving him another hard push. "_Out_."

"You think you're so fucking clever," Ron ignored Hermione, walking determinedly up to Malfoy, who had managed to find his wand too, both men prepared for a fight. "I don't know what you're up to, but it's something and I _know _you're just using Hermione-

"-Draco!" Hermione screamed as Malfoy's eyes narrowed into slits and he raised his wand, about to curse him. "No! If you cared at all _you would both stop this, now_."

Fuming, Malfoy obliged her, slowly stepping away from Ron. "Get out," He snarled at him.

Turning on his heel, Ron stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hermione let out a sigh just as Malfoy looked over at her.

"You should've let me curse him," Malfoy muttered, raking a hand through his damp hair. "Fucking twat."

Hermione bit her lip and shuffled over to him. It always unsettled her when Malfoy got angry- it was hard to bring him back down again to his normally calm state. She kissed his clenched jaw repeatedly before she heard his small sigh and his muscles relax. His hand came to take hers and wordlessly, he pulled her into his chest and hugged her.

* * *

><p>"Hello Uncle Harry!"<p>

Harry looked up, his face stricken when he spotted Ginny at his office door with Ethan in her arms. He swiftly shot up from his chair and beckoned them in, closing the door and locking it behind them. Ginny gave him a worried look, but said nothing while Ethan held out his arms for Harry.

"Hey there buddy," Harry smiled and took Ethan from her, hugging him tightly. "Had a good day?"

"I read another book!"

"Did you?" Harry ruffled his hair and carried him over to the two armchairs in his office, offering one to Ginny as he sat in the other, Ethan in his lap. "What was it about?"

"Dragons! They are big and colourful and some have spots that mark-

"-Ethan, honey, why don't you tell Uncle Harry all about it later?" Ginny told Ethan, casting Harry a look. "He needs to tell me something important. Go and read the rest of your new book."

"Okay," Ethan sung happily, jumping from Harry's lap before trotting down into the corner, opening his book and beginning to read. Ginny moved to sit on Harry's lap, her arms winding around his neck.

"What's happened?" She asked quietly. Harry sighed, before kissing her shoulder.

"I can't tell you."

Ginny nodded, understanding protocol. She looked worridedly over at Ethan before back at Harry. "Should I be here?"

"I'd prefer it if you weren't."

"Should I be careful?"

"It's nothing to do with you, it's more a very slight chance of Ethan. I think he faces no danger, but I just… feel on edge. Can you take him home? I'd feel better if he was there. I was meant to tell you, but a letter didn't seem safe enough."

"So it's Hermione." Ginny stated simply, her worry beginning to grow. Harry said nothing, only kissing her cheek.

"Gin, I can't say anything."

"Alright, well… come home as soon as you can. And take care of yourself...And Hermione." Ginny kissed him properly before rising from his lap, walking over to Ethan to scoop him into his arms. Harry told Ethan to behave and be a good boy, kissing him on his forehead and then again but on his cheek and hugging him tightly before letting them go.

* * *

><p>It had been three days, and Hermione was already contemplating her own sanity. Malfoy and Ron had this ruthless energy to bicker whenever they saw each other, and considering they should be working together, it was increasingly worrying. Matters were not helped when Ron had walked in on Hermione getting dressed and had only stood at the doorway and stared open-mouthed at her, despite Hermione's yells. Afterwards, Hermione was having to fend off Ron's lingering hands whenever he would 'help' her with anything, which increased Malfoy's temper in turn.<p>

"Can't you keep your hands off of her Weasel?" Malfoy shot at him one day in the kitchen, Ron's hand on Hermione's shoulder as he stood next to her whilst she stirred some soup at the stove. Ron's hand- reluctantly- fell from her before he turned to Malfoy, his eyes narrowed.

"Can't you get over yourself, ferret?"

"I'm not the one not able to keep his slimy hands off of other people's-

"-You two," Hermione cut in tiredly as she started to cut up some bread. "Stop it."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them again as Malfoy sat there, breathing hard with anger. Swiftly, he stood up to walk over to Hermione, effectively pushing Ron out of the way as he stepped between them to kiss her cheek before proceeding down her neck. Ron snorted and left, leaving Malfoy smirking but Hermione only more irritated.

"I'm not some _prize_ to show off, Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "I know that. But he should keep his hands to himself."

"He's a _friend_," Hermione sighed at this repeated statement. "So grow up, Malfoy, and just_ avoid_ him instead of bickering. It's giving me a headache."

"Fine, I'll leave you too whilst I'm at it." Malfoy snapped before doing so. He strode upstairs, fuming. _Why did Weasley even have to be here anyway?_ He thought to himself as he threw open a door, marching down yet another narrow hallway. He had never felt threatened before, but the history between Ron and Hermione ran for years- and it was true what people said. Everyone wanted _them_ to be with each other, not for Hermione to be with Malfoy. He trusted Hermione, of course he did, and he knew she wouldn't go back to Ron. But living with Ron only frustrated him, made him annoyed that he had to even f_eel_ this way.

"Stupid moron." Malfoy muttered angrily to himself as he sat down in an armchair, trying to control himself.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the hallway, stopping to frown at Ron. "Have you seen Draco?"<p>

"Ferret face? Nope." Came the curt reply.

Hermione glared at Ron, her temper steadily rising. "You know, Ronald, if you just got over yourself and stopped trying to give Draco a reason to argue with you, you could focus on your_ job_ a little more."

And with that, she stalked past him and opened the door to the library, suspecting Malfoy to be in it. Sure enough, he sat there, a book in his hands. He sat perfectly still as she entered and closed the door behind her, locking it. Walking over to him, she bent down next to the armchair to stroke his arm lightly before murmuring: "Draco?"

"Hmm," He replied absent-mindedly as he continued to read his book. He suddenly felt a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against his smooth neck and couldn't help but give a little sigh, closing his eyes in pleasure as Hermione nibbled her way up it and along his jawline, moving to straddle him in the chair. He kissed her gently before leaning back, his eyes bright with amusement as he stared up at her. "What happened to the yelling?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione stroked his hair gently as she sighed. "I guess I was on edge. Here, get up."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her in curiosity as she took his hand, pulling it back to brush his lips against her knuckles. "Why?"

"Come on," Hermione ignored his question, only tugging him to pull him to his feet. He sighed, but obliged her, moving to stand up on his feet as she gently pulled him to the centre of the library, removing her wand to flick it at an old, dusty music player. Malfoy raised an eyebrow knowingly, a smile playing on his lips, before winding his arms around her waist and shuffling closer to her, both swaying gently to the rhythm and taking tiny, discreet steps as they slowly turned on the spot.

Her head came down on his shoulder and he nuzzled his nose into her hair. There was a pause before Malfoy sighed too. "Look, _I_ should be sorry. I kept arguing with Weasel and not thinking of you."

She started to smirk, unable to help herself as she leaned back to look up and into his face. "Is Draco Malfoy _apologising_? What a change."

He growled, reaching for her wrist to pull her back as they stepped backwards and sat into the armchair, yanking her down onto his lap again before hungrily kissing her, murmuring _"Shut it, Granger"_ before moving his lips down her neck and sucking on the juncture at her neck and shoulder. Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath before leaning over him, biting her lip hard to stop herself from moaning as his fingers slowly slid between her legs.

"Draco," She breathed as he bit down her shirt, the buttons quickly ripping off of it as he progressed southward, his other hand resting at her hip as she arched her back, sliding back on his lap. His head rose to nip at her ear before licking along the lining of her bra.

"Hermione," He breathed back mockingly, causing her, in her hazy desire, to snap out of it and hit him on his arm. He laughed, lifting her in his arms as he stood before walking them over to a bookshelf and leaning her against it, her legs wrapped around his slim waist. "I'm joking, Granger. You know I love it when you moan for me."

She blushed again and only turned her head, surprisingly comfortable against the hard bookshelves. Her eyes lifted to meet his and she couldn't help but chuckle at his lustful gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just very _ironic_," Malfoy leaned forwards to press a heavy kiss against her chest. "That I'm going to shag Hermione Granger in the _library_."

She wrinkled her nose. "I hate it when you say _shag_."

"How about_ fuck_?" Malfoy smirked at her, his hands moving to tug at her bra, the hooks at the front sliding out so it fell apart, revealing her plump breasts. He immediately bent his head to take one into his mouth, grinding her into the shelves as she purred. "Or _screw_? Tell me what you'd like me to do Granger."

Hermione cupped his face, lifting it up so he met her eyes, feeling something strange in the pit of her stomach as they looked at each other. "Make love to me, Draco."

For once, it was not a smirk, or a smug grin, or anything teasing: but a rare, beautiful smile as he leaned in to kiss her and comply with her wish.

* * *

><p>Malfoy groaned and shifted, sighing as he sniffed in Hermione's scented hair, trying to relax. He had been getting less and less sleep lately, but he was grateful that Hermione, at least, had been getting more. He bent his head to look at her carefully, smiling to himself at how she slept, her breathing even, her smooth eyelids shut and her long dark eyelashes tickling her high cheek bones.<p>

She looked beautiful.

A cough disturbed his thoughts and Malfoy did an immediate double take as he spotted none other than Ron leaning against a bookcase, glaring down at them. His mouth dropped open, but Ron only raised an eyebrow at him, forcing him to close his mouth shut again.

Carefully, he wiggled gently away from Hermione, trying his hardest not to wake her as he removed his arm from hers and stood, groaning as his bruised hips pulled hard. He stretched slowly to adjust to standing before Ron left the library and Malfoy followed him, feeling anger rush through him once again.

"Weasley!" He bellowed as he stormed down the hallway, stopping in his tracks when Ron swirled around. "What the _fuck_ were you doing?"

"Malfoy-

But Malfoy had already grabbed Ron's collar, pushing him hard and fast into the door. "Spit it out. _Now_." Malfoy growled, his teeth clenched. Ron struggled, pushing Malfoy's arm off of him before both removed their wands at the same time, pointing them at each other.

"Keep out of my business, Malfoy." Ron told him quietly, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy's face as he pointed the wand more firmly at him. "I'm warning you."

"You're the one in mine," Malfoy shot back instantly. Ron didn't reply. He took this as his cue to carry on. "What the fuck is wrong with you Weasel? Perving on Hermione now are you-

"-You don't deserve her."

Malfoy stared at him. "I already know your opinions on our relationship, Weasel, but answer my question. _What were you doing in the library?_"

Ron hesitated, but jumped when Malfoy's wand poked into his forehead hard. "Alright Malfoy! But you have to keep your voice down before Hermione-

"If you care _one inch_ for Hermione you'll spit out what the_ fuck_ is going on."

Ron's tooth bit into his bottom lip, before he nodded slowly, causing Malfoy to lower his wand. They regarded each other, ignoring the heavy ticks of the great grandfather clock nearby, their breathing now hard and short. Ron swallowed hard.

"I need you to leave her, Malfoy. Don't you get it? Someone's after her and strange stuff has been happening ever since you two have been going out. If you leave her, she can live her life again- Please." Ron added as Malfoy's mouth dropped open in anger and he made to retort. "Hear me out. It makes perfect sense. If you just... I don't know. Argue with her so she doesn't try to chase you down..."

Malfoy quieted, not exactly sure what had made him freeze so suddenly and force him to listen intently to Ron. He was prepared to tell him to fuck off, to never _ever _suggest something like that again, but he couldn't.

Probably because he knew deep down inside of him that he had been thinking the same.

"-If you do what I say, Hermione will be unharmed." Ron finished, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "Alright? If you care, you'll go. So leave Malfoy. Get out. I don't care how, just go."

* * *

><p>"Hermione."<p>

Hermione groaned, but sleepily opened her eyes, taken completely aback with surprise when she saw Malfoy's intense grey eyes staring down at her. She forced herself to sit up a little, rubbing her eyes. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"I have to leave."

"What?" Hermione immediately sat up, his shirt falling open to reveal her plump breasts, causing Malfoy to swallow hard before he made himself look into her eyes again. "Why?"

"I just do. Look, this isn't working."

"What... What do you mean-

"-I _mean _that we aren't working." Malfoy gritted his teeth and looked away. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't lie to her. But he had to. He started to rise from the ground. "I'm leaving today and I-

"-Bullshit." Hermione stood up with him, seizing his arm and pulling him back. "What's Ron said to you?"

"Nothing." Malfoy told her quietly, mentally pleading for her to let go of him. "Get your hand off of me, Granger."

Her eyes blinked with hurt- it was as if they were back at Hogwarts again. His harsh tone his back, his expressionless face, his jaw was set. She tugged at his arm again to try and get him to respond, but he refused to move and she was beginning to get frustrated.

Malfoy wanted to close his eyes. He was secretly thankful that he had had all the necessary training to pull off such an act as this one, but right now all he wanted to do was to fall into her embrace. He pulled away harshly, storming out of the door and down the hallway, making himself move to the door as he begun to hear her cries and pleas.

_Keep moving, you idiot. Don't stop. **Ignore** her. Don't stop. **Move**. Just move._

He passed Ron who simply looked at him, before moving to open the door, only to find it had been opened. He made to turn, to catch one last glimpse, but Ron's hand was pushing against his back, forcing him out of the door.

As Hermione bounded down the hallway, tears streaking down her face, Ron mentally cursed, turning to face her.

"Hermione-

"-YOU!" She roared at Ron as she ran down the hallway. "YOU. HAVE. SOMETHING. TO. DO. WITH. THIS."

"Hermione, I swear-

"-No, _I_ swear! I swear that if I find out you were involved, I'll chop your balls off and feed them to Buckbeak! Now fucking tell me where Draco is going, Ron, or I'll-

"Hermione-

"-I'm going to go and find him," Hermione tried to push herself past Ron but his arms had wrapped around her and he easily lifted her, only to struggle again as she kicked and screamed against him. "Let me go Ronald! I'm not a doll! Fuck-

"-You are not leaving this house, 'Mione." Ron groaned as she kicked him particularly hard in his stomach, forcing him to double over and drop her. She punched him again before running back down the hallway, trying to curse the door open with her wand but failing. Even with her brilliant skills, her panicking only just prevented her from thinking properly.

"Come on!" She forgot her wand and tugged hard at the doorknob, yelping when Ron pulled her back and swung her around, faltering at the sudden anger in his eyes.

"You're not leaving Hermione." Ron told her firmly. "What Malfoy has done is for the best."

"No," Hermione started to sob again, shaking her head fiercely as Ron stepped closer to her to pull her into his arms. "No, no _no_."

He stroked her back as she cried, closing his eyes momentarily before gently lifting her to carry her upstairs, trying to push all of his guilt away as he knew what would be coming next.

* * *

><p>Malfoy walked down the street, feeling his legs slowly turn numb as he did so, exhausted. He had never felt so awful. Had never felt so stupid.<p>

Had never felt this much _regret. _

Cursing, he kicked a wall before he kept moving, only wanting to get out as quickly as possible. People pointed at him as he walked but he only ignored them, starting a small limp as his toes started to throb. He moved around the corner, looking to scowl at anyone who looked at him, before-

"Sacks?" Malfoy spotted Timothy Sacks suddenly, the man who worked in his department. He moved forward, frowning when Sacks backed away. "Sacks, what's up with you? Why are you here?"

"Oh you know..." Sacks forced a smile onto his face, bobbing on the heels of his feet. "Muggle London always intrigued me."

Malfoy looked around- they were in a very quiet street. He turned to look at Sacks again, but was met by a wand in his face. His eyes widened, everything finally making sense.

"Sacks..."

"Take me to Hermione," Sacks demanded, his voice a little shaky and nervous as he did so. "Now. I know she's somewhere nearby."

* * *

><p>Ginny yawned as she shuffled over to pick the many toys up from the floor, smiling at the small boy in his bed. "Come on, sleep time hun- Ethan?"<p>

She rushed over to him as he sat perfectly still, shaking him gently to try and get him to talk, but he was perfectly frozen. She started to panic. "Ethan? ETHAN-

His eyes suddenly came back into focus and he blinked several times before a horrified look replaced his face. "Auntie Ginny!"

"Ethan, what happened-

"-I saw Uncle Harry!"

Ginny froze. She tried to calm down and took a few, deep breaths before calmly asking: "_Saw_ him? Ethan, what do you mean?"

"I saw him on the floor...Auntie Ginny he was bleeding-"

"-You..." Ginny started to feel sick and panic again, kneeling properly before him to understand better. "Ethan... was it magic you just did?"

"No, Auntie Ginny. I didn't mean to. I just saw him. He needs help! Now!"

"Ethan-

"Now, Auntie Ginny, now! Please believe me!" Ethan begged, before Ginny nodded and lifted him into her arms to hug him tightly.

"I'll owl him now, love. Please try to relax. I'm sure it's nothing to worry for."

But even she didn't buy her own claim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I know I'm awful. I'm sorry. Shout out:** Epixie, CheshireCat23, Sarah Liz B, nature love 95, mclovindramione, 27, Ulquishinee, BellasBeingBad, HotWolfGirl, Keke Koorime and flower123. **_

_**Thank you all so much!**_

_Few pointers:_

_- **Sarah Liz,** you're a sweetheart for offering yourself as a beta. Be assured, I will contact you, but not for this story. I'm going to be writing a new story of Draco/Hermione and I'd love for you to beta it. _

_-I am terribly sorry to all of you for waiting for so long. I just needed to plan what I wanted where before going ahead. I hope you're not disappointed... I have a feeling I'll be yelled at for this chapter anyhow!_

_-It was my birthday last week: **Please review as a birthday gift! **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With a swift bang, Malfoy was on the floor, and his jaw aching in pain. He raised his hand to find his mouth was bleeding and looked up to find Sacks standing over him, his wand pointing down at him once more.

"_Tell me where she is_."

"Fuck you," Malfoy hissed harshly, before yelling again and doubling over, his eyes watering in pain as another curse hit him in the stomach. He rolled over, coughing madly into the concrete, before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up, thrusting him into the brick wall so Malfoy banged his head against it. Malfoy stumbled, feeling unbearably dizzy, his arms out to try and feel the wall, before he was smashed into it again.

"Tell me where she is, Malfoy, or I'll kill you now," Sacks screamed at him as his hand clutched at his throat tightly, causing Malfoy to choke. "Take me to her!"

He let go of him and Malfoy fell to the floor, gasping for air as Sacks stared coldly down at him. He tried to reach for his wand but Sacks already had it in his other hand, pocketing it before lifting Malfoy off of the floor.

"Move." He commanded.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Merlin, no…Harry? Harry!"<em>

_Ginny fell to the floor and shook him hard, panicking when she felt warm liquid gush through her fingers and realized it was blood. She screamed his name and shook him harder, trying desperately hard not to sob as she did so. The door behind her slammed shut and she barely had time to register what was happening before she was lifted up by a pair of strong arms and watched blurrily as Harry too was lifted, and carried away-_

"Ginny Potter?"

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up confusedly to see a nurse standing nearby, looking sympathetically down at her.

"Your husband is awake, if you'd like to come through and see him?"

Ginny immediately stood up with a nod and followed the nurse through the corridor and into the room, swiftly moving to the bed where Harry lay and taking his hand. He squeezed her hand gently before his eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at her weakly.

"Oh love," Ginny breathed, bending down to press a tender kiss into his forehead. "Tell me who did this to you."

He shook his head a little, only numbly stroking her cheek with his finger before trying to get up. Ginny was having none of it; she pushed him back down.

"No." She told him firmly. "Tell me what's happening."

Harry sighed, opening his mouth and coming out with a croaky voice: "Hermione… stalker…"

"Stalker?" Ginny repeated, alarmed. "Harry, are you saying that Hermione has a_ stalker_? Who-

"-Tim…Sacks…"

"Tim-

"-Where...Ethan…Gin..."

"I've left him with mum. He _saw_ you… on the floor, b-bleeding. Exactly how I found you when I came to check up on you. I thought he was being silly, but he was telling the truth." Ginny was now biting her lip with both worry and confusion as Harry looked at her, also baffled. "I think...I think he has the gift of Sight."

Harry snorted, but immediately stopped, wincing as his ribs screamed at him in pain. Ginny was alarmed but they were both interrupted by the door opening and a Healer walking in.

"Good evening," the Healer smiled at the pair, writing some notes on his clipboard. "How are we faring, Mr Potter?"

"Fine…" But Harry was wincing again and the Healer immediately moved to the bed to feel gently at his ribs.

"You're recovering well," The Healer removed his hand, writing more notes down. "But someone put you here, Mr Potter. Who was-

"-Tim Sacks," Ginny interrupted. "I presume_ Timothy_ Sacks… although I have no idea who he is."

"Do you know why he'd want to harm Mr Potter?"

"No," Ginny's eyes widened. "No I don't."

"Gin…" Harry pushed himself up forcefully. "Can't… be here… need to go... Hermione…mission..."

"You can't go anywhere, Mr Potter. You need to recover." The Healer told him firmly as he looked over at him over his spectacles, flicking his wand to force Harry back down upon the bed. "I will contact the Auror department-

"Ron," Was all Harry said. "Only Ron. Secret."

The Healer looked at Ginny, who nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Ron frowned at the owl tapping on his window, sighing as he got up to walk over and retrieve the letter that it carried.<p>

"Alright, alright," Ron muttered as the owl hooted impatiently, finally releasing the letter from its feet. "There."

He went back over to his bed, sitting down upon it to open the letter, still frowning as he started to read it.

_'Dear Mr Ronald Weasley,_

_I understand that you are on a secret mission regarding Hermione Granger, as Mr Harry Potter informed me just now. It is unfortunate to have to tell you this, but earlier this evening a man of the name Timothy Sacks, whom I understand you should know more of, attacked Mr Potter. Be assured that Mr Potter is in recovery and will be perfectly fine, but cannot leave until he is discharged. I suggest you guard Miss Granger carefully as it is likely Mr Sacks intends to harm her. I understand the nature of the mission and will not reveal any information to anyone. Miss Granger is a highly regarded colleague in St Mungo's and I sincerely hope you succeed in your mission._

_Best Regards,_

_Healer Philippe.'_

It was not long before Ron had left, the door slamming behind him as he stalked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Timothy Sacks."<p>

Hermione jumped and turned around, almost sighing with relief, her hand to her chest. "Ronald! Don't bloody scare- Wait, what? _Timothy Sacks_?"

"You know him?" Ron demanded.

"Well y-yes, we sometimes work together...he's in Draco's department-

"-Has he flirted with you?"

Hermione was taken aback, her eyes widening. "Are you suggesting that _Timothy_ is my stalker? Ronald, don't be-

"-Harry was attacked. By Timothy Sacks. Who happens to work alongside of you and Malfoy." Ron started stalking up and down, his hand pushing through his hair. "We need to find- Hermione, _WAIT._"

Hermione had run past him, storming down the stairs and through the hallway as she flicked her wand and the door flew open, immediately running down the street: Ron fast on her heels.

"Hermione, come back!" Ron yelled as he tried to grab at her, but she narrowly missed him, sprinting down the street before stopping dead in her tracks.

A little further down the road, Timothy had Malfoy in a headlock. Hermione felt sick rise in her throat as she started to shake her head.

"No…" She whispered, before opening her mouth properly to scream: "Draco!"

"Stay back, Hermione!" Ron warned, his wand at the ready, but Hermione only hurried down the street towards the couple hurriedly. Ron cursed, immediately following her.

"Timothy…" Hermione whispered as she approached them, her wand pointing at Sacks. "Please, please no…"

"I'll kill him," Sacks raised his voice threateningly as he held Malfoy upright, who was too weak to respond. "I'll do it-

"No... no… please…"

"You ignored me!" Sacks yelled at her, starting to shake as he stared at her wild-eyed, pulling Malfoy into a tighter grip. "You never acknowledged me! You wanted him! You wanted…You…"

"Sacks, let him go, before I make you," Ron told him calmly. "You're under arrest for harming and intending to kill-

"No!" Sacks screamed, pulling at Malfoy, causing Malfoy to groan in pain. "Hermione… Hermione…" His voice died down as he began to whisper her name repeatedly, starting to release Malfoy a little as he began to try and move over to her, but Hermione only pointed her wand more firmly.

"I'll kill you before you can even try anything." Hermione whispered.

"_No_-

With a quick flash, Sacks was on the ground, along with Malfoy. Hermione whirled around and saw Ron with his wand pointed, before their eyes met and he sighed. Hermione took only a moment to stare at him before swinging back around and falling to her knees beside Malfoy, tears streaking slowly down her face as Ron only looked on.

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright?"<p>

"Yes."

Ron nodded, watching as Hermione continued to look down at the sleeping Draco in the hospital bed. He bit his lip before carefully saying: "I've just seen Harry. He'd like a visit from you."

Hermione only shrugged.

Ron tried again. "Please don't blame yourself, 'Mione."

"I don't," Her voice was high-pitched and cold. "I blame _you_."

"W-What?" Ron stared at her in shock, completely taken aback. "I _saved_ Malfoy-

"-You emotionally blackmailed him. You knew he'd leave once you started putting thoughts into his head. Now look at him."

"You said… he'd be… alright-

"-Oh for goodness sake Ronald," Hermione spat, swinging around to glare at him, her hair slowly falling from its messy bun. "Of course he will, but the fact is he shouldn't even _be_ in this position!"

"Hermione-

"-Get out," Hermione snapped before turning back to Malfoy. "I don't want you near me."

Ron froze, feeling rage hit him hard. Here she was, still completely infatuated with Malfoy and ignoring his efforts once again. He spat a _"fine"_ before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

><p>Hermione ignored everyone as she walked briskly down the hallway, her thoughts whirling about as she approached her desired destination. Flicking the door easily with her wand, she entered a large, cool room, looking around unimpressively before turning to a man next to her.<p>

"Hermione Granger. I've been given permission to be here to see Timothy Sacks."

The man nodded and she walked forward without another word, sitting herself down in a chair before the table in the centre of the room. She heard approaching footsteps and forced herself to sit upright, determined not to show any emotion whatsoever.

Timothy Sacks, his hands bound by invisible chains, moved slowly into the room, stopping in his tracks in shock when he spotted her. The guard behind him murmured a few words and slowly, he took the seat opposite her at the table, avoiding any eye contact.

Moments of silence passed before Hermione decided to get this over with.

"I want to know everything," She demanded coolly. "And if you don't tell me the whole truth, I'll personally ensure you spend the rest of your life regretting it."

Sacks visibly swallowed hard, before carefully choosing to answer her. "What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"Why." Hermione snarled simply.

"I… I liked you-

"-And that behavior is normal when you like someone, is it?"

"N-no… No… I… I just… I w-wanted…I hate. Malfoy. I hate him. How could you…" He swallowed again before forcing himself to raise his voice a little more. "How could you be_ happy_ with him? H-he's foul. Egotistical. You deserve… I wanted… I wanted you."

"And so you took pictures of me and started to threaten my well-being? Is that it?"

"N-no… no… I didn't mean to hurt you," Sacks pleaded, leaning forwards, now looking at her intently. "Please… I never wanted to hurt you… I lost…I lost myself…Whenever I'm with you…Hermione. I just wanted to be able to _have_ you, just for myself, just for a few hours at least… just you…"

Hermione was starting to feel incredibly sick. She forced herself to take a deep breath, meeting Sacks with her eyes. "You didn't need to hurt Harry or Draco-

"-_Yes_," He suddenly hit the table hard with his fists, causing Hermione to jump up and a guard to bound over and restrain him. Sacks' eyes were mad with anger as he stared up at her wildly. "Yes I did! Don't you understand? Don't you _see_? I love you. I always have, Hermione, always! Always you! Every time you walked into a meeting, nothing else mattered! It was always you! The files I accidently "forgot" to give you! It was never accidental! I did anything to talk to you. _Anything_. And yet you did _nothing_. You liked_ him_. Then Potter… Potter knew… he knew. I had to hurt him! I had to_ show_ him. I wanted to show _you_. Show you I'd do _anything_, anything for you, everything for you, _kill_ for you, only you!"

"I've heard enough," Hermione choked out, before swinging around and moving as fast as she could towards the door. She heard him push himself to his feet and carried out walking, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I did it all!" He yelled after her, struggling against the restraining guard. "I was the one who hit you when you left your work late, was hired by Narcissa Malfoy to hurt you! She knew I liked you! Told me to hurt you only a little… only a little to make Malfoy stay away from you, to realize your relationship could cost your life! I was the spy for her, the one who informed her all of what you two were doing!"

Hermione had frozen in her spot, unable to move anywhere as she listened to him intently, everything clicking into place… Everything starting to make sense. He saw that she had stopped and continued.

"You had Ethan… how did you think his parents knew his whereabouts? I tipped them off! Told them if they got him I'd pay them. I couldn't have you have him. Couldn't have you have a child with _him_… _With anyone else_…I hurt Blaise! Narcissa Malfoy ordered that! As if she could hurt him herself! As if she would ever hurt him directly- wouldn't want to get her nails dirty! I did it: wanted Malfoy to be shaken by it. But no… he carried on… and Narcissa never mentioned me in her confession. Not once. She thought I'd kill you for staying with Malfoy, didn't realize what I felt for you was stronger than she imagined: she was wrong. I wanted you. I would do anything for you."

Hermione didn't know what she was going. Didn't know fully what she was hearing. All she knew was that she had eventually pulled open the door and stumbled out, breathing heavily as she leant against the wall in the corridor, finally giving in and sobbing hard.

* * *

><p><em><span>One Month Later<span>_

**The Daily Prophet**

**_MINISTRY EMPLOYEE FACES AZKABAN SENTENCE._**

_Timothy Sacks, a Ministry of Magic employee, has today been arrested on charge of hurting two other Ministry employees with intent to kill, stalking and harassment._

_Sacks, 24 years old, confessed to these charges in the High Court today and was given a four year sentence in Azkaban._

_Sacks was heavily infatuated with one of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, who refused to give any comment, along with her rumored fiancé, Draco Malfoy, heir of-_

Hermione put the paper down with a sigh. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to her, removed his spectacles and stopped reading his book to glance at the newspaper in her hands before looking over at her.

"He's been arrested?" He asked her carefully, taking her hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

"Yes... for four years."

"Ah," Malfoy nodded, visibly relaxing. "That's... good."

Hermione nodded in agreement, shuffling closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder and sighing again when he kissed her on top of her head. "I'm just glad it's all over. Hopefully the press attention will die down."

"Big ask there," Malfoy chuckled as he kissed her head again before turning back to his book. "It won't die down, not now when they think we're engaged."

Hermione groaned, causing Malfoy to chuckle again. She turned her head to look at the book in his hands. "Hey, I've read that."

"I know, love. You've read every bloody book."

She poked him with a giggle, before standing up, brushing down her pencil skirt. Malfoy immediately looked up at her with a frown. "You're not going to work at this hour, are you? You're working far too much."

"It proves a good distraction," She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. "Will you be alright?"

"I suppose so." He replied with a small sigh of disappointment. "But I'd rather hoped we could have dinner tonight."

Hermione sent him an apologetic smile. "I really should check up on my patients. I promise to be as quick as possible."

"_I'm_ still a patient."

"You've been discharged," Hermione rolled her eyes before bending down to kiss him again. "Whereas Harry still needs to stay for another week."

"True." Malfoy admitted before turning back to his book. "I'll see you later. Tell Potter I said...hello." He added a little reluctantly, not quite used to extending social niceties to Harry.

Hermione and Malfoy had moved into their new bungalow only two weeks after Malfoy's stay in hospital. Hermione had imagined they would have had to talk about everything, but when Malfoy had woken up, it was all forgotten. Hermione was only relieved he was okay, and Malfoy relieved she too, was alive.

And both suddenly were starting to realize just how much they meant to each other.

They were quieter together, choosing to stay in the bungalow for as long as they could, only leaving when absolutely necessary. The last month had been a stressful one, with Timothy Sacks' case all over the media and that, in turn, causing Hermione and Malfoy to be prime targets for interviews. Both, had of course, refused.

Ron had not spoken to either of them, and the guilt had kicked in for Hermione. She tried to contact him to apologize, but had had nothing back. Harry assured her Ron was probably very busy with Sacks' case but Hermione knew he didn't truly believe it. Ron had been portrayed as the bad guy, when he was only acting as he thought was right.

As for the engagement rumors, they had not stopped. Malfoy had tried to insist once to the press- when they had ambushed him at the Ministry- that they were certainly _not_ engaged, but the media had refused to listen.

As always.

He sighed and carried on reading his book. He had other things to worry for.

Like how to get Hermione home as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Jean Granger, what are you hiding?"<p>

"Nothing," Hermione smiled as she checked Harry's temperature, resisting the urge to giggle. Ginny met Harry's gaze and they both immediately turned back to her.

"Spill it," Ginny threatened whilst Harry nodded along with her. Hermione only shook her head, writing some notes down before moving towards the door.

"No, no. Not yet. I should go home, Draco is waiting." She kissed the sleeping Ethan on his head as she passed, waving the bewildered couple goodbye before winking playfully and leaving to apparate back home.

* * *

><p>Malfoy stood up as he heard the familiar <em>pop<em>, signaling Hermione's arrival. He opened the library door and smiled when he saw her standing directly outside.

"Hello," He greeted her with a small kiss. "You weren't as long as I thought."

"No, I hurried home," She took his hand and pulled him into the library gently, towards the loveseat they always sat together in. "I wanted to tell you something."

Malfoy immediately sat down as she indicated, looking up at her as she, instead of sitting next to him, moved to slide into his lap. His arms immediately went around her waist as he pulled her close, now frowning a little with worry.

As if sensing this, Hermione smiled at him with assurance. "I haven't even told you anything yet, and you're already anxious."

"Can you blame me?"

"Well, no." She admitted, a little distracted as his nose skimmed her neck and he breathed in her scent. "But I hope you won't be when I tell you my news."

"What news?" He murmured as he kissed her neck. Hermione gently, but firmly, pushed him away a little so she could look at him properly.

"Draco." She moved to cup his face in her hands, biting her lip a little as she was suddenly hit with nerves. "I… didn't want to tell you until I was sure but...I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I'm going to be honest: I'm not confident with this chapter. Probably because I've been away for a bit, so I'm a bit more fussy. I don't know. You all decide! _

_Shout out to: _

_**flower123, Expixie, rec2527, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Sapphire 1031, nature love 95, Jade2099, CheshireCat23, Ulquishinee, Sarah Liz B **(Of course you will be my beta!)**, MrSmee27, BellsBeingBad, HotWolfGirl, frostykitten and ehkooner.**_

**_You are all so lovely to review, you all take your time to do so and it is extremely appreciated. _**

_Few notes: _

_**Sapphire1031:** I totally take your point, and of course everyone has their own opinions._

_ I think Malfoy is yes, very proud and unlikely to listen to Ron, but the strong guilt he feels of his relationship with Hermione having caused her to be in danger has been there for ages and Ron only triggers him off. He, at first, did resist what Ron was suggesting, but eventually comes to realize it's sort of true. So I do think it's believable. Also remember he was under extreme pressure and stress, and silly actions to us are not necessarily silly actions to them: but definetely see what you're trying to say. Thank you for your review! _

_-I understand this chapter could have been a bit full on: we are literally thrust right into sharp snaps of the story. I wanted this, it was planned to be that way, so I hope you're all alright with it. _

_-Some might think that Timothy Sacks is very... well, crazy! But researching into it, stalkers can really develop deep "feelings" for the object of their 'desires' shall we say... He was always planned to be in this story, to be the link between Narcissa and her plots, but I didn't want him to completely take over everything at the same time, hence he was "caught" quite quickly. _

_-**This story is almost at a finish. I have a new story I would like to write, but if anybody has any challenges/plot ideas they would like me to reply, by all means let me know.**_

**_Thank you for reading and please review! _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been several long, painful minutes of silence as Hermione waited for Malfoy to say something. He had opened his mouth, but closed it again, his pale lips set in a straight line as he only blinked at her. She carefully leaned back to assess his face, her brown eyes peering at him. His mouth was now a little open, his eyes showing complete confusion.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured, her eyebrow rising a little.

"You…" Malfoy cleared his throat and blinked several times, as if trying to come back from his daze. "You're… pregnant."

"Yes," Hermione stroked his high cheek-bone with her trembling finger, biting her lip a little worriedly. Was he not pleased?

"So right now," He turned his attention to her stomach, his eyes staring hard at it as if trying to laser into its depths. "There is a baby growing inside of you?"

"Yes," Hermione was now frowning. "Draco, are you alright-

"-Be right back," He told her briskly, picking her up in his arms as he stood to put her back down on the loveseat again and disappear between some shelves in the library. Poor Hermione, now extremely baffled, was left to stare after him, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

Before she could ask him exactly that, Malfoy returned, hurrying towards her with a large book in his hands. Hermione, now more amused than anything, only watched as he kneeled in front of her on the floor and pushed the book in her lap.

She raised her eyebrow at him again but he only opened the book to the page he required. Leaning over, Hermione started to read it.

"Hermione," Malfoy said to her seriously as his finger traced down the page. "Look. See. This can't be possible. We used a contraceptive charm. The book confirms its effectivity. You haven't been showing the signs, like throwing up-

"Not everyone throws up, Draco-

"-I suppose you_ have_ been emotional, but I thought that was just you-

"-Draco," Hermione was now trying to hold back a laugh as she pushed the book aside and cupped his face with her hands again. "I'm_ pregnant_. You haven't _always_ used the contraceptive charm."

His mouth dropped open again as he stared up at her. "So you're… you're really… you… with my… you. Right..."

"Yes," Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Yes, I'm really pregnant."

Moments passed again, causing Hermione to now feel a little anxious. She bit on her bottom lip anxiously, not quite comprehending the expression on his face.

"Are you not pleased?" Hermione asked sadly.

Malfoy blinked several times again as he looked at her confusedly. "What?"

"Are you not pleased?" Hermione repeated. This was not the way she expected him to react at all. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Malfoy only looked at her again.

"Granger." He now took her hands in his and kissed both of her palms. "Don't say something so ridiculous. It doesn't suit you."

"So you're… you're saying…"

"I'm _saying_," Malfoy now brought her face down to kiss her fully before kissing her forehead. "That of course I'm pleased. I'm better than pleased. We're going to have a baby." He was smiling widely, causing Hermione to return his smile. "We're going to have a baby!" He repeated happily, pulling her back down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" Harry's mouth dropped open as he stared at Hermione. "You… You're-<p>

"-For goodness sake," Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Why_ do men always react like that? I'm not lying!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, immediately moving to pull her into a hug. "I just can't believe it…Wow…Well congratulations Hermione. That's amazing. I'm going to be an Uncle!"

She kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter. "Thanks Harry."

He pulled back a little to assess her face carefully. "So you're alright?"

"Yes of course." She smiled at him in assurance. "I'm completely fine. I've never been better."

"And Malfoy?"

"He's more excited than I am," Hermione admitted with a roll of her eyes. "I've already been made to go baby shopping with him."

"But you're only a few months along."

"Yes I know, Harry, but it's _Draco._"

Harry wrinkled his nose a little. "I still can't believe it. You're having a baby with Draco Malfoy, old arch enemy."

"Watch it, Potty." Came Malfoy's drawl as he entered the room, bending to kiss Hermione's cheek before sitting next to her and opening his newspaper. "I feel very happy for her, as you should do."

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes as Malfoy smirked at them before starting to read. With a yawn, Harry rubbed his eyes before announcing that he should leave.

"Ginny would of come, but Ethan fell asleep." Harry explained as he bent down to kiss Hermione's cheek in farewell. "Take care of yourself, alright? I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "Take care of yourself too. You've only just been discharged."

"Couldn't miss this news, could I?" Harry grinned at her before squeezing her hand, nodding at Malfoy and leaving to floo home.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, sighing as she closed her eyes and laid back. He immediately turned his attention towards her.

"Are you tired?" He asked with concern.

"A little. But _don't_," She added as he opened his mouth, rolling her eyes. "Insist that I 'rest'. I'm pregnant, not ill."

"Fine. At least let me cook you dinner."

"Let me help."

Malfoy stood up, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Finally, he heaved a sigh and held his hand out to her. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin. Draco, what is <em>that<em> supposed to be?"

Malfoy glared at Hermione, turning back to the stove to carry on stirring the contents within the pot. "Soup."

"_That_," Hermione began as she looked down at the squashed tomatoes that were slowly releasing some of their juices. "Is _not_ soup."

"Yes it is," Malfoy insisted childishly as he carried on stirring it. "You're just jealous of my superior- Oh."

Hermione giggled. "Oh look: they're burning."

Malfoy cursed before swiftly flicking his wand so the stove switched off. He threw down his spoon and crossed his arms, glaring down at the pot. "Bad luck."

"I thought you had 'superior skills'?"

"Shut it, Granger." He bent to bite at her ear lobe gently before flicking his wand so the pot was levitated into the sink. "Right, let's start again."

"_Or_," Hermione rolled her eyes, rolling up her sleeves. "I can cook."

"No no, sit down." Malfoy ushered her to the kitchen table to sit in one of the wooden chairs, frowning down at it. "Shall I get you a cushion?"

"For goodness _sake_," Hermione pushed him away, only standing up again. "No! I'm going to cook Malfoy! Now you can _help_, but stop treating me like I can't do anything just because I'm carrying a baby! It's only been three months!"

"Exactly, you need to_ rest_- ow!"

"Move out of my way," Hermione moved to start chopping up some fresh tomatoes. "You're going to drive me crazy."

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, well I suppose that I can do…_ this_." He flicked some flour at her and her mouth dropped open as she turned to him.

"Did you just- hey!"

Malfoy laughed as Hermione's hair was now full of flour, backing away with a glint in his eye. "Bring it on Granger."

"Stay away," Hermione warned, now backing away from him as he dipped his hands into the flour bag, scooped some in his hands and started to move towards her, the spitting image of a dark predator. "Draco Mal-

He threw it at her again, laughing when she spluttered in protest. She raised her hands to wipe away the flour from her eyes before opening them, her smoky brown eyes darkening as she gazed at him. Malfoy, suddenly entranced, didn't notice as she grabbed an egg next to her and threw it at him.

His mouth dropped open, the gooey liquid falling slowly from his chin. He stared at her in protest whilst she let out a burst of happy giggles.

"That's it." He stalked over to her and easily lifting her from her feet to drape her over his shoulder as she screamed, kicking against it. "_Bath_."

An hour on and being bathed, content and thoroughly tired, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the large pillow, sighing happily. "That was lovely."

Malfoy, who had casually been drying his hair with a fluffy towel, looked over at her, standing in only a pair of boxers.

"I know," He replied smugly, winking when she opened one eye and poked her tongue out at him. He threw the towel carefully into a chair before crawling next to her on the bed, pushing her thin vest up gently to press a kiss to her belly. Hermione's hand instinctively moved to stroke his damp hair as she turned her head and soon enough, fell asleep. Malfoy looked up and watched her for a moment, before settling his head back down onto her stomach and closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p>"Father? Father, I know you're in there."<p>

Malfoy heard a small grunt and the shuffling of feet, stepping back to wait before, as expected, the large oak door swung open, revealing a very calm but irritated looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes?" He enquired with a delicate white-blonde eyebrow raised, not waiting for an answer as he turned around and swiftly walked back to his desk, seating himself in his large chair and turning his attention back to his business papers. Malfoy gritted his teeth but followed obediently, closing the door quietly behind him and sitting himself down before the desk.

"I came to tell you the news."

"And what news is that?" Lucius asked distractedly, the scratching of his quill loud as he wrote in his elegant, neat handwriting on a piece of parchment. He removed his spectacles when Malfoy heaved a sigh, now looking up at his son expectedly.

Malfoy returned his gaze, steeling himself to get it out of the way. "Hermione is pregnant. With my child."

A brief, momentarily look of surprise fleeted across Lucius's usual composed facial expression, before he masked it with a cold, neutral gaze.

"Ah," Was all he replied with.

Malfoy pursed his lips, holding back another sigh before forcing himself to remain civil. "I expected more of a reply, Father. It will be your grandchild."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and with the same, careful tone but with a very low, cold voice replied: "A wedlock grandchild that will _not_ be carrying on a suitable bloodline, I believe."

Malfoy couldn't take it. He stood up abruptly, glaring angrily down at his father before speaking to shoot at him: "No, father, I'm afraid it won't be a pureblood. And this child will not become a little prat that I became, indeed it will learn the traits that Hermione carries that I admire: love, loyalty and intelligence. Now I came here to tell you of this child in the hope you would not neglect it. The choice is entirely yours."

Before he made to move, Lucius stood up, looking at his son with a hard, cold look.

"What happened to you, son?" Lucius asked softly, now walking slowly around the desk to face Malfoy properly. "Hm? I thought your mother and I taught you better than that."

"You taught me nothing but to hate, and therefore be hated." Malfoy spat harshly. "And I grew up, father. I knew from the moment that the War was over that I would never go back to what I was put through. How many times must I say it? The World has changed. Now you can carry on _pretending_ to adapt, or you can _actually do so_, and learn how to smile for once in your life. You will either change, or keep away from me and my family: Hermione and our child."

And with that, he left the cold room, his head held up slightly higher than it had been held when he entered- and a satisfied look etching into his handsome features.

* * *

><p><span>A week later<span>

"Draco… isn't that all a little…_ excessive_?"

Malfoy stared at Hermione confusedly before both turned their heads to look at the five very _full_ shopping bags of baby items on the floor. They met each other's gazes again before Malfoy shortly answered her with a flat: "No."

"Seriously," Hermione moved to bend down and retrieve one bag, rummaging through it to pull out a few objects and examine them with an uneasy expression. "The baby does not_ need_ a baby wizard's hat."

"It's a custom," Malfoy insisted as he snatched the tiny green hat back, before tucking it into his pocket. He watched as Hermione rummaged through more baby purchases murmuring the items as she spotted them.

"-Clothes… Shoes…Toy wand… Goodness, you bought him a toy broomstick? He'll be a _newborn_ baby, for Merlin's sake… Oh Draco, you didn't buy him all of these little cloaks did you? I mean they're very sweet, but this is an awful lot you have spent on unnecessary things- and why are they all green? This doesn't have anything to do with your insistence that the baby will be in Slytherin, is it?"

"No," Malfoy replied indignantly, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Of course not. I can't believe you thought that of me."

Hermione only rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Apparently the baby is soothed by the voice of its parents, particularly the mother."<p>

Malfoy looked at Hermione sat next to him, both comfortable in the plushy armchair in the library, peering down at her now slightly swollen belly. "It can hear us?"

"Well, yes. His external ears have grown."

"Really?" Malfoy sat up a little, now interested. Noticing this, Hermione laid her book to the side and took his hand, gently placing it on her stomach.

"Talk to him," She insisted with a small smile.

Malfoy frowned a little. "Well... I-

"It's okay," Hermione stroked the back of his neck lightly with one finger assuringly, before adjusting herself so she lay back a little more. "It'll come naturally to you."

Malfoy was uncomfortable. Of course, he was thrilled that he was going to have a child: but he had done what he _knows _to do. He's always been used to _buying _and _purchasing_- but this was different. The only times he had interacted with her stomach was when she was fast asleep and he didn't feel so pressured. His parents had not exactly shown him affection emotionally, rather _physically_ by buying him gifts and dressing him in suits- something to proudly show off to their friends.

Taking a deep breath, he laid aside his own book before bending to kneel onto the floor in front of her, his hands now cautiously resting on Hermiones' belly. He met her eyes again before biting his lip and leaning forwards.

"Er..." At another assuring look from her, he cleared his throat and tried again. "...Hi there."

Hermione bit her lip hard to stop herself to bursting into peals of laughter. But Malfoy wasn't fooled. He shot Hermione a glare before clearing his throat and leaning forwards again.

"So. I'm your dad," Malfoy spoke softly at the stomach as Hermione stroked his hair gently. "And I can't wait until... until I meet you."

Finished with his speech with a small nod of approval to himself, he looked up at Hermione to smile at her, only taken completely by surprise when he noticed a small tear rolling down her cheek. He felt himself return her shaky smile and felt her hands slide on top of his, both now almost cradling the fetus inside of her before leaning towards each other and pouring all of their emotions, feelings and words into one simple kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: A very contrasting chapter- it's actually very nice to finally be reaching towards the end. Of course, there are still a few things to wrap up- such as where Ron stands, Ethan's situation, the baby that'll arrive, whether Lucius changes for the better... Hermione and Malfoy becoming parents._

**_Thank you very much for all of the reviews, flower123, CheshireCat23, Stargoddess400, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Saorise Driscoll, 27, Sarah Liz B, Ulquishinee, LoganLover8128, marana1- You are all stars, and I always love to read your positive feedback_**

**_Few notes:_**

_- **Ulquishinee**- I totally agree, 4 years doesn't seem enough. But I did think about it carefully and decided that realistically, prison sentences aren't always what we expect or want and can be highly unfair. Be assured Tim, with the help he'll receive, will probably need 4 years._

_-I adored writing Malfoy in this chapter, and his awkwardness with the idea of being a father. I certainly believe Lucius and Narcissa loved him, but didn't show it in the way we usually recognise- affectionate hugs, kisses etc. Instead, they bought him things to keep him happy, and being a high-classed family I can picture they rarely spent time together apart from meal times and so on._

_-**I have published a new fic- Wizards of the Caribbean- which is a Hermione/Draco fic.** Please check it out! As you can probably tell, it is based on the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. More details are within, and i have a lovely beta, **Sarah Liz B** (Sarah I have recieved your emails and will reply, but not yet- as you will find out if you read below)_

_-Lastly, **I will be away for a week**, so will have no opportunity to update this fic, or any others until next week. I'm sorry! But **please leave me lots of lovely reviews to read when i get back. Thank you also to the vast majority of people who put this on alert- please do drop a comment, it always gives an author a nice happy feeling!**_

**_See you all for chapter 18 lovelies! And please review, please please please, with a cherry on top... _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Ah, my lovelies- the penultimate chapter. Enjoy! _

_Trance x_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

_Month 4_

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples as she leant her elbows on the smooth surface of her desk, trying to soothe her pounding head. She wanted so desperately to ignore the many files stacked in front of her, but forced herself to look up and, with another sigh, took one and began to read it.

It would surely take her all night.

The scratching of her quill and the echoes of the small _ticks _of the clock on her desk were the only sounds that filled her empty office as Hermione continued to write a report for the Wizengamont. The report was about whether or not a suspected murderer on trial had serious enough mental health issues to allow him to escape a sentence. An interesting case, had it been any other day: but not today.

Glancing up, a broad smile escaped her when she saw the time, knowing that Malfoy would sneak in to her office to see her. Everyone was, of course, informed of her pregnancy, and many were shocked and curious to know more. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger being in a relationship was a shock enough, but to have a _child_ together? It was a thought that was deemed impossible.

_Not anymore..._ Hermione thought to herself wryly as she continued to write, mentally hitting herself for allowing her thoughts to drift off from the task at hand.

She jumped when she heard a knocking at the door, but smiled instantly, standing up before calling: "Come in!"

Her face fell when she saw who walked in. She had expected it to be Malfoy- but it wasn't.

It was Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Hermione forced herself to ask after long moments of painful silence between the pair, trying not to be too disappointed that Malfoy hadn't turned up yet. Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other: a clear sign that he was nervous.<p>

"Just wanted to see you." He told her quietly. Hermione visibly relaxed a little, but moved back to sit behind her desk and start writing again.

"Well, I'm busy. So if you could… come back some other day…"

"You're always busy, 'Mione."

"True," She stopped writing to glance up at him, sighing a little. "Sit down then. What did you want to talk about?"

Ron obliged her, taking the seat opposite her on the other side of her desk. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. I've heard the news."

Her heart sunk a little at this, but she acknowledged his casual, calm tone and tried to mirror it into her own voice, although a little wearily. "I've been doing fine."

"Congratulations." Ron added with a small smile.

She returned it, hiding her surprise. "Thank you."

More silence followed. Hermione twirled her quill in her hands, too wrapped up in the moment to try and pretend that she was concentrating on her report. Ron here, now, was a sign of his acceptance of her new life. And she had missed him. The last year had been crazy, and as much as he had irritated her, she knew she was partly to blame for it: and she needed his constant friendship. After all, they _had_ been friends for a substantial part of her life.

She cleared her throat a little to break the silence, and Ron immediately looked up, their eyes finally connecting mutually. Hermione gave him another trace of a smile, before a thought struck her.

"Would you like to meet for coffee? Perhaps we could talk... _better_ then?" She asked, biting her lip a little in worry that it would be too much to ask for at this stage. She had nothing to worry about, however, for Ron's dimples rose and he bowed his head a little shyly.

"I'd like that." He admitted.

"Good."

Both stood. Hermione raised out her hand to shake his in farewell- a gesture she had never used with him before, as it was an implication that they were strangers, which they most certainly weren't. But she was cautious that they still had a fair way to go before they could truly be comfortable with each other again. As if sensing this, Ron only took her hand and squeezed it, before moving around her desk and enveloping her in a sudden, but well received hug.

"I've missed you, 'Mione." He mumbled into her untamed, soft hair, stroking her back gently. This sweet gesture caused Hermione to squeeze her eyes tightly and suddenly, she felt tiny teardrops peeking out from her eyelashes and rolling down her smooth cheeks. She hadn't realised how the stress in the past year had really affected her and she moved her arms around Ron, knowing that she had missed his familiar warmth and smell.

They held each other for another moment, before Ron spoke again. "I know I've been an idiot, 'Mione. But I talked to Harry and well… if you're happy with Malfoy, then that's fine. I'm not going to lie and say I'm happy about it too, but...I can try to get used to it."

She hugged him tighter at these words. "Thank you, Ronald."

Suddenly, her office door opened, revealing Malfoy, who stopped in his tracks and simply stared at them, a slim eyebrow raised, abruptly causing Hermione and Ron to break apart. Ron nodded at Malfoy before squeezing Hermione's hand again, mumbling a farewell before leaving the room. Malfoy shut the door behind him, turning once more to face Hermione.

"You're crying." Malfoy stated shortly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes." Was all Hermione could reply with as she dabbed at her wet cheeks with her fingers, tucking her hair behind her ears before seating herself behind her desk once more.

A few moments passed as Hermione kept her head down, waiting for Malfoy to say something. Finally, she heard his familiar heavy footsteps echo as he moved across to her, stopping directly at her desk. She lifted her head and they stared at each other again, Hermione knowing exactly where this conversation would go.

"Why were you crying?" Malfoy asked, trying to remain calm. She had to give it to him, Hermione thought to herself in admiration- Malfoy really did have a knack for looking perfectly poised and calm even when he felt angry. "I would've asked if Weasley said something to upset you, but the little embrace I found you in proved otherwise."

"He apologised," Hermione replied gently, sensing Malfoy's jealousy. It was a trait she both loved and hated: loved for it was a guilty attraction for her to be turned on by his protective nature, hated for moments like this when it was entirely un-necessary. He was too proud, she had already assessed that over the course of their relationship: a characteristic that was undoubtedly inherited and learnt from a young age. "He apologised, and I was crying because I had missed him. He's been a friend of mine for nearly all of my life, Draco. He's willing to let the past go."

Something- perhaps classified as realisation- dawned over his face when she finished, and he exhaled a long sigh, rubbing his forehead gently with his long finger- a move Hermione had adopted herself only fifteen minutes ago. Recognising it immediately as stress, she waited for him to speak, only continuing to look up at him sympathetically.

Finally, he sighed. "I've had a bad day," He admitted to her shortly, before moving to sit on the desk next to her whilst she remained in her chair, appreciating it when she moved her hand to rub gently at his thigh in comfort. "I've had to interview more people for Sacks's job. You came up today."

"How so?" Hermione asked confusedly, her eyes widening a little in worry. Why would she be mentioned in an interview?

"An interviewee just got a little too personal. Tried to win me over by saying how lucky I was to have you. As if I didn't already know," Malfoy scoffed, allowing Hermione's heart to swell for only a moment at his unintended compliment towards her before he continued. "Then the stupid prat told me how very _surprised_ he was that we were together, when I'm a _Malfoy_ and hated you when we were at Hogwarts."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. I forced on a smile and shook his hand, and he left. And then I crossed his name off of my 'Possible Candidates for the Job' list."

_Typical_, she thought, but rubbed at his thigh gently again. "Well, Draco, why did that make you so angry? It is sort of true, you know. You _did_ hate me back at school."

"You hated me too," Malfoy shot back before sighing and raking a hand through his floppy blonde hair. "I just… realised that it isn't _sort_ of true, it _is_ true. All of it. But I don't want it to be. Look at Potter. He loved the Weasel girl for years, they grew up together, bla bla bla… whereas I fought against you, watched you almost _die_ before me, did nothing to help you… I hurt you. And now our baby will probably know all about it, thanks to everyone else judging me still."

"Well _I_ don't judge you," Hermione stood up to move between his legs, winding her arms around his tiny neck as she locked her eyes with his firmly. "And that's all that matters. I know you've changed. People make mistakes Draco. Yes, you've had a dark past, but you turned good in the end. Your parents loved you and didn't want you to partake in it, but they were scared. _You_ were scared. But you're doing the bravest thing anyone could ever do now."

"What's that?" Malfoy asked curiously- his arms, which had instinctively moved around her waist- tightened a little as he anxiously waited for her answer.

She kissed his forehead gently, moving to cup his face with her hand and rub his cheek with her thumb.

"You're _acknowledging_ it." She replied simply. "And you're facing it, and you're changing. We all have a dark past, Draco. Let it go."

* * *

><p><em>Month 5<em>

"Mia, have you seen my cufflinks? I swear I put them down here, but they've gone." Malfoy called as he walked from the adjoining bathroom into the master bedroom, an irritated expression on his face which quickly vanished when he spotted Hermione standing in the room, her back to him as she stood before a mirror, wearing a beautiful green gown. "Wow. You look beautiful." He told her as he walked over to her, bending his head to kiss the top of her head before leaning his chin on her shoulder and meeting her eyes in the mirror. Hermione sighed.

"I _look_ and_ feel_ as fat as a Hippogriff." She stated bluntly, tugging at her dress before Malfoy snatched her wrists and pulled them away from causing any more damage.

"You look, and _are_, exquisite." He informed her firmly, planting a swift kiss on her red lips. "And I adore the colour on you. It suits you."

"I thought you might appreciate it, yes." Hermione couldn't help but smirk momentarily, before an uneasy look replaced the expression on her face. "Draco, I can't go."

"Yes you can, and you will." He adopted the same firm tone yet again with her, winding his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. "Mia, I don't lie to a woman of her looks. If I say you look beautiful, it's because you do. Any other woman means nothing in comparison with you. I don't know why you feel ugly as the months of your pregnancy go on, because you don't. You're _glowing_. It's taking all of my self-control not to ravish you right now. You're the most intelligent, the most beautiful, the most _adored_," This caused Hermione to smile in amusement. "And you have me. Indeed, I believe those are very valuable things to have."

He received a small punch on his arm, but her eyes were filled with tears: she was so touched by his speech. Immediately, he summoned a tissue with his wand, handing it to her to dab her eyes with.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she continued to wipe her tears. "I don't know why I'm crying so much this week."

"Well you should, you're the Healer," Malfoy teased. "But I'll humour you. It's simply your pregnancy, you're just a little more emotional than usual."

"Draco," Hermione groaned at the mention of her pregnant state, pointing to her stomach. "This dress is not for a pregnant body."

"You look perfectly delicious to me."

It was true. Hermione truly _did_ suit pregnancy. Malfoy certainly appreciated her growing breasts and stomach, and how the rest of her slim hourglass figure was still there. She was thrilling to hold for him; so warm and sweet smelling, especially as she had taken to having long bubble baths in perfumed water. He revelled in it, but declarations that he made, such as the one he had made to her only a minute ago, were rare. He preferred to _show_ her how appreciated she was, sending her little gifts and cards to cheer her up whenever she felt insecure. He was finally growing comfortable with talking to her belly, and enjoyed their leisurely walks in the gardens- and when she would be tired and want to rest, he would place his head on her stomach and murmur conversations to his unborn child.

Both, at the fifth month of her pregnancy, could find out the sex of the child, but had refused, wanting it to be a surprise. They knew it would be loved whatever it was.

Hermione moved to kiss him deeply in gratitude, smiling into his mouth when he groaned into hers, feeling his hands gently push her away, resting loosely on her waist.

"Mia, as tempting as you are, if you continue doing that, my father will be most displeased that we arrived late for dinner."

"Let him be," She decided to tease him a little, running a finger up and down the top half of his bare chest, his shirt only half-buttoned.

A deep growl left his throat but Malfoy forced himself to remain firm by taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles, before reluctantly pulling away to go and search for his cufflinks. Hermione smiled secretly to herself, happy at the power she still held over him.

Fifteen minutes later, both were ready and dressed accordingly. Hermione exhaled a nervous breath before taking Malfoy's hand and nodding at him with permission, before he brought her into his arms and twirled them both into the air.

Hermione almost staggered but Malfoy caught her, prepared for it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned, but she nodded.

"Fine, fine. It's better than the floo."

"I don't want you to be sick," He said cautiously, refusing to let the subject go. "I_ knew_ we should have taken a Ministry taxi, I could of easily asked for one. I don't feel it's right to be apparating with you in your condition."

"Draco, it's _fine_, honestly. Let's just go in. Your father doesn't like to be kept waiting."

After one final concerned look, Malfoy sighed before both turned to face the door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist to knock with three, sharp taps: the Malfoy signal.

It took only a moment before the door swung open, revealing a house elf looking up at the pair curiously.

"Inky." Malfoy greeted the house elf politely after clearing his throat. "We're here for dinner with father."

Inky bowed before replying in a squeaky voice. "If Master and Mistress could follow me."

Both followed Inky down the dimly lit hallway, Hermione feeling more nervous the further they walked. Sensing this, Malfoy kept his arm firmly around her waist, pulling her to his side more securely when they reached the door to the dining room, secretly relieved that they had not been received in the drawing room: a place which would certainly bring too many bad memories.

"Ah," Lucius stood as they entered the magnificent dining room, Hermione allowing a little gasp to escape her. It was beautifully lit, with a jaw-dropping chandelier hanging from the ceiling directly in the middle of the table. Lucius almost glided towards them with smooth, fluid movements, holding his hand out for Malfoy to shake.

"Son," Lucius greeted coolly.

"Father."

"Miss Granger," Lucius turned to Hermione, who offered her hand, almost jumping in shock when he raised it to his lips to brush them lightly across her knuckles before dropping her hand as if he couldn't tolerate to touch her for any longer. Still, he gave her a tight almost-there smile before turning swiftly to stand in front of his chair at the head of the table. "Come." He called over his shoulder, waiting for them patiently as they followed his footsteps, Malfoy moving to help Hermione into her chair on Lucius's right side before moving to his seat on Lucius's left, both men swiftly sitting together.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Mr Malfoy." Hermione could not bear the tension any longer, forcing herself to be civil and speak. After all, he_ would_ be the baby's grandfather, despite Malfoy's claims that Lucius would not be involved if he continued to insult them. And now Lucius seemed to be adjusting to his son's new life, and trying to pay a little more attention to the couple.

"You're welcome," Lucius replied in an expressionless voice as he sipped his wine. "I expect you were both surprised."

"You could say so," Malfoy intervened sharply before he turned to Inky, who had now appeared at his side. "Inky, could you please fetch some water for Hermione? She won't be drinking any alcohol."

"I'll get some water," Hermione made to move, but Inky had already left. She leant back in her chair, catching Malfoy's eye to smile at him before a distinct _pop_ was heard and Inky arrived with a glass of water. "Thank you Inky."

"You is welcome Miss." Inky bowed before leaving once again. Lucius had analysed the small scene, apparently, as he looked up with interest at Hermione.

"You advocate elf's rights?"

"Of course," Hermione replied firmly, determined not to be frightened. "I don't like how they are treated as mere slaves."

Lucius only gave her an amused look for a moment, before it vanished and was replaced with his usual composed neutral look.

"Inky is paid," He informed her before taking another sip of wine and reaching for a slice of bread. "You have nothing to worry for."

"I was not worried, but that is good to hear." Hermione was taken aback at this piece of information, but smiled a little to herself.

"Ah, the starters," Lucius suddenly drawled as their bowls slowly filled with soup. "Do begin."

An awkward silence fell over them again, with nothing but the scrapes of spoons to be heard as they all ate. Unable to bear it any longer, Hermione tried yet again to start a conversation.

"How are you?" She asked- almost hopelessly. It was enough, however, for Lucius looked up. If he was surprised, which she was sure he was, he hid it extremely well.

_Like father, like son._

He chose to answer her carefully and concisely. "Well… thank you."

"Good."

Another moment of silence.

Lucius spoke this time. "And you?"

"…Well. T-thank you."

"Good."

Malfoy put down his spoon, having finished with his soup. He dabbed his mouth with his napkin slowly before deciding that he, too, should address his father. "The soup was delicious, father."

"Inky shall be glad to hear it, I'm sure."

"I'll pass on my compliments. How is your business doing, father?"

"Perfectly fine. And yours?"

"Well."

Silence.

"I heard it's been thriving, Draco."

"Indeed," Hermione chipped in with a broad smile towards Malfoy. "Draco works extremely hard."

"So I've heard," Lucius replied smoothly, draining his glass of wine and pushing his bowl of soup away a little. "An inherited trait, I believe." He added arrogantly, a small smirk rising on his lips.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but only nodded and replied with a small: "Indeed, father."

Hermione did not quite know what to reply with, but chose to find another compliment to say to Lucius, noting that he received them well. Looking around, she claimed: "This room is beautiful, Mr Malfoy. The chandelier is lovely."

Malfoy opened his mouth but closed it again, whilst Lucius's lips suddenly set in a tight line. Moments passed and it dawned upon her that she had said entirely the wrong thing. Lucius cleared his throat, before deciding to reply carefully.

"Thank you. But my wife chose the chandelier, not I."

Hermione bit her lip, bowing her head without a reply. Lucius let it go, moving to pour himself another glass of wine and take a sip: but Malfoy was suddenly inclined to carry on with that part of the conversation.

"How is mother? But you probably wouldn't know, of course."

Hermione almost gasped with the impertinence of the statement, almost closing her eyes with the need not to be there at that moment in time. Malfoy, on the other hand, was staring determinedly at his father, both looking at each other with unreadable expressions on their faces. She could only watch them both, and see how they were so very, very similar. Both were fiercely stubborn, refusing to back down even if others in their position would flinch, but able to swiftly be the most charming men in the room, beating all other men shamelessly in comparison. Physically, of course, they were almost identical: Draco had clearly inherited Lucius's strong set jaw, high cheekbones and shocking white-blonde, soft hair and stunning grey eyes, all complimented with that beautiful flawless alabaster skin.

Lucius seemed to inhale deeply through his nose before he coolly decided to address his son. "I think I _would_ know, seeing as I have visited her in her cell in Azkaban three times a week."

Hermione and Malfoy were both hit with a massive shock, staring at Lucius in confusion. After all, Lucius had been openly cold towards his wife when her prison sentence was announced: now suddenly he had turned into a loving, committed husband.

"What?" Malfoy said sharply into the silence. "What do you mean you've _visited_ her? You don't give a-

"-Draco!" Hermione interrupted with a hiss.

"-You don't_ care_ for her," Malfoy finished, obliging Hermione by not swearing.

"On the contrary, son, I care for your mother far more than you have ever understood." Lucius spoke politely, but sharply, as if to tell Malfoy to drop the subject. Malfoy did so, leaning back in his chair, wondering at his father's words. Lucius, astonishingly, only changed the conversation topic. "Miss Granger, do take some chicken."

"Oh…" Hermione stammered a little, shocked that he was addressing her. "T-thank you, but I'm afraid the pregnancy has caused me to be put off by meat."

"Ah, yes, of course. A common occurrence. Never mind, perhaps take some more of the pie. I insist."

Hermione did so, but couldn't help glancing at Lucius with curiosity, completely baffled by the swift ever-changing attentions he placed on them both. Lucius only carried on eating calmly, chewing his food slowly whilst Malfoy looked at him in complete bewilderment.

The evening wore on, but the heated conversations no longer took place. They made small talk of the weather, work and even Hermione's pregnancy, which Malfoy noticed that Lucius took a particular interest in, although he did his best to hide it. When it came to bidding them farewell, Lucius took Hermione's hand yet again, but this time, kissed her hand properly.

"Good night Miss Granger."

"Good night Mr Malfoy."

He turned to her partner, an eyebrow raised. "Son."

"Father," Malfoy replied, reaching out a hand that Lucius shook. "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," Lucius replied quietly. "You do not need to thank me. This is your home too."

Malfoy was taken aback, but nodded at his father's statement, weaving an arm around Hermione's waist to pull her close and apparate on the spot.

* * *

><p>"That went better than I thought."<p>

"Hmm." Malfoy agreed as he slid out of his suit trousers and placed them on the chair in the corner of the room, clad only in his silky black boxers. He moved towards Hermione, who was lying in the huge bed, a book in her hands. Climbing onto the soft covers, he crawled towards her, reaching for the book to take it away and when her mouth fell open to protest, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, swallowing her little moan of contentment.

Kicking the book further down the bed with his foot, Malfoy loomed over her, careful not to crush her with his body as he placed his knees on either side of her hips, never removing his mouth from hers as he eased her down into the soft pillows. He moved away to kiss down her throat before nipping sharply at her collarbone, eliciting another groan from her.

"Draco…" She was almost panting, trying to sit up but was prevented by his gentle but firm hand that only pushed her back down. "Draco, you mustn't… I have to finish that book to help me write my…" She broke off with a gasp when he languidly licked down between her now heaving, bare breasts, only just realising that he had managed to push the thin top that she wore to bed up and over them. Her hand shakily clawed through his hair and held on tightly as he progressed further south, leaning her head back in pleasure.

"Forget the paper," He breathed into her stomach before kissing it, leaning back onto the heels of his feet to push her legs apart gently with his hands. "I've wanted you all night…All night."

Hermione writhed a little at his words and the feel of his warm hands gliding up her legs and clasping her thighs, pulling her forward. He leaned his head down towards where she needed him to be, and she closed her eyes, waiting.

She didn't need to wait for much longer.

* * *

><p><em>Month 6<em>

"Sweetheart, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think you're quite tall enough."

Hermione turned to glare at the blonde man behind her, only turning back to try desperately to reach for that plain bit of the wall, swinging her paint brush in an attempt to reach it to colour it in with a beautiful, pale green. Malfoy approached her, his chest pressed firmly against her back and shoulders as his hand reached up to stroke hers before he took the paintbrush and coloured in the blank space for her, before throwing it back into the paint pot and bending his head to plant a kiss on her cheek. But Hermione could not be swayed. She simply glared up at him still.

"It_ is_ your fault really," He continued, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're refusing to use magic."

"It's more fun to do it manually," Hermione insisted stubbornly. "I want to paint the baby's room together, without magic, and all _you_ can do is tease me."

"I can't help it," Malfoy lifted her chin with a finger, giving her a sweet kiss. "You walk right into opportunities for me to tease you."

Her eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Wrong?" He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her nose. "Nothing."

"You're being peculiarly _nice_ and romantic. It's creepy."

He gave her a look of mock hurt. "Are you saying I am neither of those things?"

"No, of course not. But you're being _nicer_ and _more_ romantic than usual."

"Reminds me of our first date, where you informed me that I had changed by becoming _nicer_."

Hermione blushed, bowing her head a little. "Well, you have."

"Are you complaining?" His lips brushed against her jaw line and she tilted her head back a little to accommodate him, sighing with pleasure when he started to kiss his way upwards.

"No. But you _did_ call me sweetheart."

"You're not fond of loving names couples usually bestow towards each other?"

"Well, you've never called me your sweetheart before."

"Would you like me to?"

"No."

"Then what other typical, cheesy pet names would you prefer?" He murmured into her ear, before taking her lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

"I think you know."

"Oh, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Very well, but humour me."

Hermione chuckled and leaned away from him to kiss him. "I like…" She was cut off halfway through talking when he kissed her swiftly. "Darling…" Another kiss. "Beautiful…" Another. "And now...sweetheart _does _actually sound appealing the more I think of it."

"And am I expected to call you these names all of the time?" He murmured against her soft lips, before kissing her again.

"No," She leant back to look up at him in amusement. "I find them all extremely cheesy. But if you ever feel the _need_ to, I'll give you permission to use those three."

"How kind of you."

"Oh I know," Hermione smirked, before kissing his cheek. "Now come on, grab a paintbrush."

"But I was so close to getting you in my bed." Malfoy whined, earning him a hard punch to his arm. He winked at her before flicking his hair out of his eyes, reaching down to grab a roller and soak it in the paint. "I can't believe you're trusting me with this. I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, now is a brilliant time to start."

"We could get this done in five minutes, Granger."

"_Manual_ is what I want, _Malfoy_."

"You always turn me on when you say my surname." He turned his head to grin wolfishly at her, never failing to cause her stomach to flutter as he did so. But she pushed the feeling away, shaking her head.

"_Draco_! Not here."

"Why?"

"It'll be our baby's bedroom."

"So?"

"So don't try to..._entice_ me. I want this room done_ today_."

"Very well," He sighed, starting to paint again, jumping when speckles of it splattered on his face, across his nose and cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but giggle loudly, but suddenly stopped, her hands clamping onto her belly.

Malfoy immediately threw down his roller and walked over to her, placing his hands on top of hers. "Mia? What is it?" He asked urgently. "What's-

He cut off, not able to quite believe it. Beneath his hands, a strong fluttering could be felt. His mouth fell open a little in wonder and he instinctively moved closer to her, trying desperately to feel for more. His head shot up and their eyes connected, both unable to say anything but keeping completely still.

"It's moving," Hermione finally whispered in unsuppressed delight, her hands moving to follow the baby's small movements. "Draco…"

They met each other's eyes again, their gazes deep and full of emotion. Malfoy stared at Hermione as she moved to look down at her slightly large belly, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Marry me."

Her head snapped up and she could only stare at him in shock, her mouth now wide open. "W-What?"

"Marry me." He repeated, his voice stronger, more determined and clearer, his eyes never leaving hers as he moved to bend down onto one knee. Hermione gasped as he did so, his hands never leaving hers, clasped onto her belly. She could only continue to look down at him in astonishment.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked in a panicked tone, even though she knew perfectly well what he was doing.

"Marry me, Granger." Malfoy repeated yet again as he stared determinedly up at her.

A smile broke out onto her features and she could only throw her head back and laugh in delight, feeling her eyes fill with tears and swiftly roll down her warm cheeks. She squeezed his fingers and felt herself nod continually at him, a breathy "Yes" leaving her lips before she had a chance to register it. A broad grin etched across his face- a smile she had never seen before and could only stare at in wonder as he raised himself up and, with his hands still on her pregnant stomach, bent his head to kiss her with everything he had, all of his emotions put into that one kiss, unable to say anything else to her. He felt a warm tear on his cheek and moved to wipe it away, before he felt another tear descend onto his finger. He blinked with shock.

It was his own tear.

* * *

><p><em>Month 7<em>

"Draco, pick the bloody thing."

"I don't know Blaise. Look, it's bent."

"It's_ supposed_ to be. It's a bloody diamond ring."

"Diamonds don't bend like_ that_. Let's find her an emerald."

"Why are you insisting on an emerald now?"

"...I like the colour."

"Is this supposed to be _your_ ring, or Hermione's?"

"… Why can't I like it?"

"Mate, let it go."

"Fine," Malfoy heaved a sigh, wandering down and glancing into the huge jewellery displays. "You know, Blaise, you _are_ here to help me."

"She's not _my_ fiancée!"

"Yes, but I've never done this before!"

"You've never done anything bloody well before! But what about Pansy?"

"What about her?"

"Well, didn't you pick her ring?"

"Of course not, you know that. She picked her own, I simply gave her access to my account to pay for it."

"Romantic." Came Blaise's reply with a snort.

"It _was_ an arranged marriage. Anyhow, Pansy has nothing to do with this. Hermione is completely different. I want it to be…"

"Yes?" Blaise asked with amusement, his eyes twinkling as if he already knew.

"…Sentimental."

"Oh how _sweet_," Blaise couldn't help but tease him, throwing an arm over Malfoy's neck and ruffling his hair. "Little Draco is in _love_."

The comment made Malfoy stop for a moment and he could only grin to himself, feeling stupid for doing so but finding that he didn't care.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Come on then, man." Blaise pulled him along, to another section of sparkling rings. "Find her one."

"Wait," Malfoy stopped him, a smile stretching onto his face again. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Hermione supported her back with her hand, shuffling along the library as her other hand traced along the spines of the books lightly, contemplating which one to read next. Ever since she had taken maternity leave, she had felt extremely bored at home without Draco's company. Even with her favourite hobby of reading, she always felt her eyes droop with exhaustion. The baby was certainly tampering with her sleep cycle, something that she couldn't quite get used to. But now Draco would be coming home, and she longed for his return, knowing he would floo directly into the library fireplace.<p>

Sure enough, he did so just as her thoughts finished at that happy conclusion, and she smiled at him, feeling her spine tingle when he returned her smile, his handsome face gazing at hers. Without bothering to shake off the powder from his robes, Malfoy swiftly moved over to her, taking her face into his hands to kiss her deeply, allowing her own hands to undo the clasp of his robes so they fell to a pile at his feet, before moving her arms around his waist, scratching her nails against his shirt appreciatively.

"Good day?" He murmured against her lips.

"You know it wasn't."

He laughed- the sound a beautiful melody to her ears, something for her to revel in with gratification- and took her hand to guide her to the loveseat, urging her to sit before taking a seat next to her.

"I have a gift for you."

She couldn't help but smile, intensely curious. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I wanted to." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small, ring-sized box. Hermione immediately registered this and her eyes widened at the revelation as she looked up at him.

"Draco…"

"Open it," He insisted, pressing the box into her hands almost eagerly, his eyes firmly fixed on her face to witness her reaction.

She blushed, but obliged him, slowly taking it and opening the lid, immediately gasping when she saw the contents. Lying on top of the soft material that held it, was a stunning, simple classic band with a beautiful, tiny gemstone in the middle.

"Grandidierite." Malfoy informed her, taking it out of the case and gently clasping her left hand before placing the ring on her fourth finger, moving it upwards slowly. "One of the rarest gemstones in the world, but I thought you would like it far more than a diamond."

"Oh Draco, I do." Hermione couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful ring. The gemstone was a beautiful blue-green colour, twinkling and transmitting a gorgeous array of blue, green and white lights whenever she moved it. She had never been taken by diamonds, thinking them far too usual for an engagement ring: Malfoy had certainly made a good choice. "It's absolutely beautiful."

He bit his lip, clearly pleased, and nodded his head in approval. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," She confirmed, placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "I do not deserve it."

"I do not deserve you, but you certainly deserve this small gift at least, while it is nothing, I must give you something in return when you have given me everything that has made me the happiest man."

"I don't need any gifts," She kissed him again, moved by his words. "I just want you."

"Cheesy, Mia, but perfectly true for me too."

* * *

><p><em>Month 8<em>

"Draco! Draco wake _up_."

Malfoy opened his eyes groggily, blinking sleepily through the darkness. Suddenly, a bright light hit his vision, causing him to groan and wince.

"Mia?" He croaked, rolling onto his side so he could push himself upwards to sit up and, through narrowed eyes, peer at her muggle alarm clock on her side desk. "What is it? It's three in the morning."

"I need spag bol _now_." She hissed at him. "And a Jane Austen novel."

He groaned. "Mia, _now_?"

"Yes, _now_! I can't sleep! I'm hungry! Get me spag bol!"

"What the _fuck_ is 'spag bol'?" But he had already risen from the bed to grab his trousers and push his legs through them. "And who is Jane Austen? I don't have her collection in the library-

"-I know you don't!" She interrupted impatiently. "Spaghetti bolognaise is a muggle meal of Italian pasta and mince-

"-But you said you can't stomach meat-

"-I can now!" She yelled at him.

"Alright, alright!" He swiftly grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "And the book?"

"Go buy it."

"Mia, the shops will be shut-

"Not if you go to the airport."

"The… What?" He spluttered in confusion, now starting to feel irritated. "Granger, you want me to go to the muggle transportation-

"-Yes," She exhaled sharply with impatience. "_Move_."

He sighed, but obliged her, moving to kiss her but getting hit by a pair of rolled up socks before he could. "_Alright_, I'm _going_!"

* * *

><p>"Inky. <em>Inky<em>."

_Pop_. "Yes Master Draco?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Inky, but I need a favour."

"Certainly, Master."

"Can you make me-" Malfoy paused in an effort to try and remember how Hermione had pronounced it. "-Spag-hetti...Bol...Bolo... Bolognese."

"Of course, Master."

"You know it?" Malfoy sighed with relief, almost wanting to kiss the elf. She looked up at him with a small smile and nodded.

"Certainly, Master."

"And another thing, Inky… I require a book-

"-Which one?" A deep voice interrupted.

Malfoy turned, mentally cursing himself when he saw who was standing there. "Father," He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm, er… sorry if I disturbed you-

"-Which book?" Lucius repeated with a wave of his hand to indicate that Malfoy did not need to be sorry for anything. Malfoy was taken aback, but decided to try anyway.

"Er… Jane Austen, I believe, is the author father."

"Certainly, I have it in the library."

"You do?" Malfoy said in complete shock. Why on_ earth_ would his father have a muggle book?

"Of course. Muggle aristocratic families handed down books over generations too, you know. _Wizard_ aristocratic families then started to buy the books when the Muggle families started to die out, wanting to add them to their own collections. Jane Austen was well renowned, and still is- In the muggle world." Lucius added.

Malfoy could only stare. That had been by far the longest that Lucius had ever spoken: he was not one to talk for very long, or much at all.

"Follow me," Lucius continued, but paused to nod at Inky. "If you would make the spaghetti for Miss Granger, Inky, and deliver it to her, that would be most helpful."

Inky bowed and swiftly left. Lucius turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, causing Malfoy to try and catch up with his father, eventually falling into step with him and walking alongside of him, looking at him curiously.

"How did you know this is all for Hermione?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Draco." Lucius replied bluntly, but with a trace of amusement. He opened the door to the library and pulled out his wand, walking slowly amongst the bookshelves.

"Accio _'Pride and Prejudice'_."

A book immediately flew into Lucius's hand, and he turned to Draco and handed him the book almost with a slight triumph. Malfoy could not believe his luck.

"Thank you." He looked down at it, wrinkling his nose as he read the blurb. "A romance novel?"

"Women," Lucius remarked with a drawl, a smirk arising on his lips. Malfoy couldn't help but mirror him before moving out of the room backwards slowly, still looking curiously at his father.

"Thank you father."

"Of course," Came the smooth, languid reply.

"I'm sorry, again, if I disturbed you."

"You did not. I had urgent business that needed my attention."

Malfoy only nodded before turning to leave, but stopped when he heard Lucius speak again. "Give my regards to your fiancée."

Malfoy turned his head slightly, not quite looking at his father, but not looking completely away.

"I will, father. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>She kissed him long and hard, causing Malfoy to drop the book next to her as she pulled him closer, her arms winding around his neck.<p>

"You're a darling." She claimed, kissing him again swiftly as she leant back and reached for her book. "The spaghetti was delicious."

Pleased with himself, but also still taken aback by her ever-changing mood swings, Malfoy climbed back into bed next to her- thinking it was better to take advantage of her good mood now- and started rubbing his hand on her swollen stomach. "Glad to hear it. I take it your mood is considerably improved?'

"Yes," She breathed happily, leaning back to close her eyes. "I feel completely content."

"What of me?" Malfoy yawned as he lay next to her, moving close to rain her neck with lazy kisses. "I can't get back to sleep now."

"What would you like to talk of?"

"The wedding," He decided, moving to lick at her shoulder. "Guests."

"I have around fifteen."

"Oh? I thought you would want more."

"Weasleys, Harry, Ethan, my parents, Luna, Neville, some other friends…What about you?"

"I only plan on my father and Blaise to come."

"Really? Just two?"

"We wanted a personal wedding. I will only need them." He smiled at her before bending to kiss her gently. "If I invite anymore, more will then follow, making it far too many. We can't exactly keep it a secret from the press if one hundred or so come."

"Or maybe you don't have a lot of friends and refuse to admit it," Hermione teased, kissing him too when she saw his glare. "I'm joking, Draco. Your father and Blaise sound perfect. It'll be perfect for me."

"And for me." Malfoy kissed her forehead before lying back properly and yawning again. "Now try to sleep."

"I can't sleep just like that on command."

"Try."

In the darkness, she still managed to hit him hard, causing Malfoy to yelp and Hermione to grin in satisfaction.

"Oops." She said innocently.

* * *

><p><em>Month 9<em>

"Hermione, _stay in the bed_."

"But I want to go for a walk," Hermione protested irritably, trying to push Malfoy's hand that was resting on her shoulder away. "Draco, help me_ up_."

He rolled his eyes, moving swiftly to try and push her back down again, only to have her start to swat at him with both of her hands. He growled, grabbing both of her wrists and squeezing tightly, pulling them firmly back down so he had them pinned to the bed. Hermione glared at him, her eyes darkening as he only smirked triumphantly at her, satisfied with his success. Leaning inwards, he rubbed his nose against hers before placing a light kiss on the tip of it.

"You are insufferable, Mia." He told her with a roll of his eyes again, securely pushing her into the big soft pillows. "Stay_ there_."

"A walk is a perfectly reasonable ask," She argued, trying to push herself back up yet again, but failing to do so with her heavy swollen belly. She groaned and fell back in defeat, only glaring again at Malfoy, who was smirking at her before he bent down to kiss her lips.

"Of course it is, but _you_ cannot go. You're due."

She grabbed his hand as he made to move, tugging him back insistently. "You're not allowed to leave either then."

Sighing, he obediently moved back to climb into the bed and sit next to her, putting an arm around her so she could rest against his shoulder, closing her eyelids slowly. Squeezing her shoulder gently, Malfoy sighed and leant his head back against the headboard, breathing deeply, content to lie there with her. The cool summer breeze slowly twirled through the air, blowing its fresh breath over their faces. Hermione moaned a little, turning her head into Malfoy's warm neck. He followed her movement and bent his head to nudge her nose with his own and she instinctively raised hers: their lips met.

She broke off the kiss with a sharp, sudden hiss, her hand tightly pressed against her belly as she leant forward, her face screwed up as she started to gasp heavily with the pain before letting out a small, sudden scream. Malfoy immediately felt a leap of both excitement and nervousness wash through him, and he rested her hand on her back as she leant over still, urgently trying to get her attention. "Mia? Mia what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm just screaming for the hell of it!" Hermione yelled as she leant over more, holding her belly tightly. "My water's broken! Draco, the baby is coming!"

He felt something cold trickle at the side of his leg and his eyes widened. Wasting no time, he leaped out of the bed, running around it to her side to seize her hand and help her from the bed, panic the only emotion he was registering.

"Okay, it's fine…Shit, Granger-" He winced as she screamed again when another strong contraction hit her. "-Oh balls… balls-

"-Your_ balls_ are what got me here in the first place you absolute prick!" She shouted, now moving to stand as her feet finally rested on the floor, holding onto him tightly. "Apparate me to the hospital RIGHT NOW or I will curse your balls to Merlin himself!"

He didn't even need to think upon her words: he simply obeyed her.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. My fiancée is having our baby and her contractions are getting stronger," Draco held Hermione up as they approached the desk, both staring in amazement at the receptionist sitting behind it reading her magazine casually. "Excuse me? She needs-<p>

Another of Hermione's small yells of pain cut him off. Holding her tighter, he looked to the receptionist almost pleadingly. Hermione's hands, clasped around his upper arms, were digging into his skin, and he almost felt numb from the pain. Hermione, however, was not feeling in a sympathetic mood, and she only slammed her hand down upon the counter, facing the receptionist vehemently.

"You will get me a midwife and a Healer_ right this second_, or I will personally ensure that you are _fired_ from your position for sitting on your ass reading rubbish all day! I am a Healer here and I promise you, if I do not get a wheelchair AND a _single_ room for me and my fiancé in precisely_ thirty seconds_, you will be sorry."

The receptionist flinched, but nodded her head hurriedly, throwing down the magazine to remove her wand and summon a wheelchair. Instantly, it appeared, and Malfoy ushered Hermione into it, a feeling of pride swelling within him for Hermione, only able to admire her hugely for her demanding, sharp character. He winked at her, and through her clenched teeth that she had due to the pain, she managed to carry on her breathing exercises and smirk at him for a moment.

"Where's our room?" Malfoy demanded of the receptionist, snapped back into action, standing straight to swiftly move behind the wheelchair, ready to push it. "I need the number."

"57," The receptionist pointed to the right of her. "Second floor."

* * *

><p>Heaving and panting, Hermione threw her head back into the pillows, thoroughly exhausted, her cheeks stained with tears. She felt utterly relieved, and just as her eyelids were about to close, she felt a pair of lips press gently onto her own, and a cry of a newborn baby fill her ears. Her brown eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of deep grey ones, and she shifted in the bed to look down: and, finally, see her baby.<p>

"It's a girl," Malfoy rocked the crying baby gently in his arms, his face staring down at it, an expression of absolute wonder filling his face. Hermione felt her eyes well up again at this man so utterly emotional to see this new life that he had helped create with her. She only leaned against his shoulder heavily when he sat beside her, both their faces looking intently down at the babe in his arms.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispered, completely captivated by the baby. It clearly had inherited her father's skin tone, and when it's eyes opened, she felt fascinated by the bright blue eyes that gazed back up at her. Malfoy handed her gently to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders as they all leant back against the bed, the baby slowly but surely starting to fall asleep.

"I'll leave you three alone," The Healer said gently, closing the door quietly behind her when she left as the midwife followed. Malfoy turned his head just as Hermione turned hers and, looking into each other's eyes, they leant in and kissed each other deeply.

"She has your hair," Hermione murmured when they broke apart, slowly stroking the baby's bright blonde hair with her fingers.

"She'll have your eyes."

"How do you know? They're blue, like every newborn."

"I can tell," He kissed her forehead, moving to nuzzle his nose into her soft cheek. "Father's instinct."

As confident as he sounded, Hermione could only chuckle, knowing he didn't really know.

Little did she know that he would turn out to be right.

* * *

><p>The little baby girl was given the name of Adabelle, by the suggestion of Draco. It meant joyous and beautiful, two things that he claimed she had brought to his life, and is. Hermione had readily agreed- the unusual name was highly attractive for this unique baby.<p>

They had never felt so happy before. Malfoy took to fatherhood so naturally, Hermione could not help but admire him. He was unsure and nervous at first, but she knew he did not need to be. He adored his daughter. Whilst he was still completely thrown by the new environment, he thrust his insecurities aside and simply went for it.

Hermione, free from having to worry about work, stayed home with her daughter, and Malfoy in turn would take days off to help out. Both played with her for hours, never tiring of paying attention to this most endearing baby. Harry and Ron had both visited frequently, also completely taken with Adabelle- she was the first baby in their subordinate family.

"She's gorgeous." Harry had told Hermione as he rocked the baby gently in his arms, moving to kiss Hermione's forehead. "She's a spitting image of you."

Others had seen her, and cooed over her; Ginny would tell amusing stories to Hermione of how Ethan was extremely fascinated with Adabelle, and constantly talked of her.

Blaise had not expected it, but was deeply touched when Hermione and Malfoy asked for him to be Adabelle's godfather. He had stared dumbstruck at the little baby, his mouth slightly open.

"Me?" He had repeated, a smile breaking onto his face. "Really?"

Hermione and Malfoy only nodded, both returning his huge smile.

Blaise had stared back down again at his goddaughter, moving his finger to her hand. She whimpered, but had clasped her tiny fist around his thumb, causing Blaise's smile to only widen.

"I think I'm falling in love." He had informed them both after a long period of silence.

Hermione and Draco both felt inclined to stay at home, perhaps wanting to be a little greedy to keep her for themselves. Lucius had come around to their bungalow several times, each time claiming he was only their for business matters, but Hermione and Draco both did not fail to notice that 'business matters' translated as Lucius quietly sneaking to the nursery, where he would simply stand for hours on end, staring down at the little baby. Hermione agreed with Malfoy's suggestion to not tease or mention it to him, and both left Lucius to bond with his granddaughter alone.

One day, after Draco and Hermione had made love and were lying in each other's arms in bed, he turned to her and stroked her now flat, bare stomach, bending to kiss down her chest.

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Of what?" Hermione asked sleepily, stroking his damp hair lazily with her fingers, pleasure still coursing through her from the events that had happened only moments before. Her whole body was still tingling happily, soaking in the memory of Malfoy's body, hands and lips.

"Of our wedding day."

"Hmm…" She rolled onto her side and lazily draped her leg over him, effectively pressed intimately against him once more. "I had forgotten."

"You better not have." Malfoy sniffed, but knew she was teasing, and pulled her in for a deep kiss before breaking apart to murmur: "Marry me now. This month."

"But... we haven't got everything finalised…"

"I don't care. I don't want to wait any longer."

Hermione sighed, sitting up to look down at him properly, her eyes connecting with his yet again. They simply looked at each other for long, silent moments until Hermione smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him before replying:

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** One more chapter to go folks! I hope you enjoyed this one. I really don't know what to say, apart from giving a thank you to my last reviewers- you know who you are, as I replied to you all but couldn't reply to two, because I wasn't able to email them! But shout out: _

**_KkMayfield, Saoirse Driscoll, justshineex, rebeccadominguez, xXxtellmewhyxXx, Sarah Liz B, dazed-distraction, mysticpammy, HarryPGinnyW4eva, MAryfer7, CheshireCat23, nature love 95, hottopicgirl, lilmisscutie26, Ulquishinee and Redbird27_**

_Watch out for the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it! _

**_Please, please review, I love reviews!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N**: Wow... We've reached the end. I am sorry for keeping this away for so long, I needed it to myself for a bit before finally publishing this last chapter._

_This is the epilogue- I thought you perhaps might want to see stages of their lives together, so have done it as so. _

_I cannot begin to express my eternal gratitude to everyone for their support for this fic: It's been absoloutely amazing._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**_Three years later_**

"Gwandad! Gwanma! Look at me!"

The older man felt his hand being tugged at sharply, and obediently put down his book to look down at the little girl next to him. Her deep brown eyes gazed up at him determinedly, her bright blonde ringlets falling delicately around her petite, heart-shaped face. She tugged impatiently at his hand again, her tiny fingers just about clasping a fraction of his large thumb.

"Darling, what am I looking at exactly?" Lucius Malfoy asked, bending down to pick the little girl up easily, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile when she giggled happily at the sudden movement. "Ah I _see_. Your mother will not be happy, Bella."

The girl giggled again, shaking her hair out of her face, revealing the speckles of colorful paint scattered over her flawless, pale skin. "Mummy will forgive me."

_Typical Malfoy_. Lucius thought to himself in admiration, turning to the woman next to him to voice his thought to her, noticing her smile in reply. The woman, her bright, sleek blonde hair shining brightly in the sunlight, moved to stroke the little girl's hair out of her face properly so it wouldn't stick to the paint before kissing her nose gently.

"She certainly is so, Lucius." Narcissa Malfoy agreed with approval.

"Come." Lucius turned back to the girl in his arms. Lifting her up in his arms, he started to walk back into the bungalow. "Let's not take any chances with your mother forgiving you, Bella."

Narcissa watched them go, her smile slowly starting to fade as her thoughts washed over her, invading her mind away from reality. She never would have thought she'd be here- yet here she was indeed, sitting outside of her son's bungalow and sipping iced tea in his large gardens, watching her first granddaughter play.

The medicine- or help that she had received had been extremely beneficial. Lucius had been instrumental in her recovery, and Narcissa owed him her life for it. Looking back at her past, she physically winced, knowing the hurt and pain she had brought because of her own selfish actions.

Whilst she had her condition, it was no excuse, and to win back Draco's affections- and indeed, Hermione's- Narcissa had had to wait years. Lucius, whilst he had visited her and helped her as much as he could, knew that their relationship was not the same as it was once before. They were quiet friends now- companions that offered comfort to each other. Her three months in Azkaban had helped Narcissa almost feel herself again, as absurd as it sounded. When she was released, she had quietly accepted Lucius's offer of taking residence in France, and taken his help. She was not, of course, a completely changed and extremely good woman- she would still have that dark past entwined within her, but seeing Lucius and how he had adapted, and looking into the beautiful eyes of her granddaughter for those precious few moments, shook Narcissa into action to get better.

Had it not been for Hermione Granger, Draco would have refused Narcissa into his life. But there was something _of_ that determined young woman that spurred Draco into allowing his mother to attend the wedding. And so Narcissa had- with a small seat in the back, with no one to accompany her. That was until her ex husband had approached her.

_"Cissa," Lucius had greeted- almost warmly- as he took a seat beside her. "How good of you to attend. They suit each other, do not you think?"_

_Narcissa, still touched by the ceremony that had just taken place and Lucius's unexpected_ kind_ revelation, only nodded in agreement. "She is… rather beautiful."_

Narcissa had meant what she had said. Hermione had looked stunning, and her son, she had noticed, had not removed his eyes from her. She wore nothing exceptionally flashy- indeed, only a very simple, plain strapless dress, with a slit up the side of the gown. The top, sleeves and back of her dress were made up entirely of delicately woven lace; almost reminiscent of the muggle woman Grace Kelly, Narcissa had noted with interest. Hermione's curly hair was gathered up into a loose bun with small beaded pins, set off with a beautiful veil. Her make up was classic and pretty, her lips painted a beautiful deep red lipstick, those endearing doe brown eyes lined with a soft, slightly smudged charcoal liner, and finished with a light coat of mascara. Her cheekbones were glossy and highlighted in a blush pink: she looked radiant.

Narcissa sighed to herself a little, content with her thoughts, and turned back to the book in her hands, her eyes almost misting with the strong emotion that the memory had brought her.

}{}{}{

"Daddy, daddy, daddy_ look_!" The little girl wriggled out of Lucius's arms as soon as she saw her father sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. Lucius obliged her by putting her down, watching as the little girl trotted over to her father, her tiny feet pattering on the tiles.

Draco Malfoy glanced up from his newspaper, his mouth opening a little as he examined his daughter's face. With a look towards the man next to him- his best friend Blaise Zabini, who merely shrugged lazily- Draco looked back down again at the exuberant little girl who was now trying to crawl onto his lap. Carefully, he put down his newspaper and gently lifted her by putting his hands under her armpits, hoisting her up to sit onto his legs: but was cautious to not have her wet face near him.

"Adabelle, what _have_ you been up to?" He asked her, almost resisting a groan, but failing to do so as he examined her face carefully.

A gurgle of delight escaped her lips. "Painting."

"You monster," Draco sighed, bending to kiss the top of her head before standing and lifting her into his arms in the process. "Blaise, take look out for Hermione would you?"

Blaise only chuckled at his seemingly childish demand, but obeyed him, rising from his chair and moving towards the open kitchen door to peer his head out and look down the long hallway, careful to watch for Hermione. Draco swiftly carried his daughter to the kitchen sink, removing his wand to turn on the water tap and summon a clean tea towel, hovering it underneath the water to soak it before taking it and, putting his daughter onto the counter top, he gently started to dab at her face.

"Ada, you must promise daddy you won't try to paint your face again."

"But I like painting."

Draco heard Lucius chuckle, and fought the urge to smile himself. "Yes I_ know_ sweetheart, and you can still paint, just paint on the pieces of that special parchment mummy bought for you. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." The little girl chanted just as he finished and, with a smile, he leant down and nuzzled his nose against hers before kissing the tip of it.

"Good girl. Come on then," He lifted her up before placing her down onto the floor, looking at Blaise who was still keeping an eye out. "Blaise, I'm done. You can get away from there now."

Blaise turned and watched as the little girl ran back out into the garden, raising an eyebrow at Draco. "You do realize that we need to stop this whole look out thing?"

"Er… yeah. Perhaps. But I don't want Hermione to get worried. I intend to take her on a date tonight... _finally_."

Blaise rolled his eyes- but not before the three men heard a familiar set of footsteps echo down the hallway, and before they knew it, a woman dressed in a silky, short red dress with her curly dark hair hastily put back in a messy bun walked in, reading a letter in her hands, a frown on her beautiful face.

"Draco," Hermione murmured as she entered the kitchen, stopping to look up at the said man that she had addressed. "I-

She stopped, spotting the paint covered tea towel in his hands. Her eyes snapped up and narrowed as she gazed at him suspiciously, dropping her hand to point at it. "Draco," She started with a warning tone, clearly telling him not to lie to her. "Did Adabelle paint her face again?"

Lucius and Blaise met each other's gazes and swiftly, Lucius opened his mouth to drawl first: "Is that Narcissa calling? She must need me."

And with that, Lucius swept out of the kitchen hurriedly, leaving Draco and Blaise alone with a very suspicious Hermione, the echoes of his footsteps bounding through the spacious room.

"Er…" Draco scratched the back of his neck, before looking down at the tea towel. "Maybe… but listen, Mia, we're actually running late…"

She rolled her eyes, and put the letter down upon the counter, swiftly taking out her wand. "_Accio tea towel_!"

She raised her eyebrow when she examined the tea towel, looking back up at him. "_Darling_," She started sweetly, edging closer. "I think the evidence is stacked up against you. She clearly _did_. Were you going to hide it from me?"

"No," Malfoy scoffed indignantly, but stopped when she only raised her eyebrow further. "Erm, well, _yes_. But I didn't want you to worry that she had consumed any again."

"How do you know that she didn't?"

"Blaise checked, didn't you Blaise?"

Both turned to the other man in the room, who looked startled at being addressed. He scratched at his jaw, looking at Malfoy, unsure of what to say. "Erm… yeah, totally."

Before Hermione could say anything, Malfoy quickly seized the tea towel and threw it into the sink, before winding an arm around her waist.

"I believe we have dinner reservations." He told her firmly, pulling her in closer to him. "So perhaps you could drop the subject of Adabelle painting her face and we can leave?"

"But-

"-No buts," Malfoy rolled his eyes, moving his hands to plant them swiftly onto her hips and twirl her around, urging her forwards to start walking out of the kitchen and towards the hallway. "She'll be _fine_."

"I've just not left her totally _alone_ for a night before, that's all."

"Hello," Blaise interrupted indignantly, holding up his hands. "I'll be here."

"Exactly," But Hermione turned to wink over her shoulder, signaling it was a joke, and forced herself around, stopping Draco from pushing her further, and walked to the door that lead to the garden. "Adabelle! Come here please sweetheart!"

Surely enough, the little girl could be heard running towards them and cried with delight when she saw her mother, throwing herself into her arms. Hermione lifted her effortlessly, carrying her on her hip whilst Adabelle placed her arms around her neck, resting her head in the crook of her neck with a yawn.

"Darling," Hermione rocked the girl gently, adopting a soft voice for Adabelle was clearly very tired. "Mummy and daddy will be leaving now. Will you be alright with Uncle Blaise, Grandaddy and Grandmama?"

The little girl mumbled something into her mother's neck, but pulled away to nod before craning her neck to spot her Uncle Blaise. When she did so, her face broke into a smile. She reached out her arms, and Blaise immediately stepped forward, taking her into his with a kiss upon her cheek.

"Uncle Blaise, will you make me pasta for my tea tonight?"

"Of course," He promised her firmly, moving to sit her down in her high chair. "Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets."

Adabelle giggled happily, clapping her hands as Blaise started to summon pots and pans with his wand. Draco only grinned before bending his head to kiss his daughter goodbye, firming pulling Hermione out of the door when she lingered a little too long for her turn to do so, indicating her uneasiness.

"She'll be fine," Draco draped Hermione's cloak over her shoulders, bending to kiss her smoothly. "I promise. Blaise is a natural. And father and mother are here."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her out the door, but frowned first, pulling back to peer up at him in bewilderment when he turned back to look down at her. "Aren't we apparating?"

"I thought you might like to walk," He smiled at her, his hand still clasped firmly in hers. "Come on."

She returned his smile and followed him out of the door, her laugh tinkling through the hallway and causing Blaise to pause in his tickling of his goddaughter and smile himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two years later<em>**

Hermione Granger was not a woman who was easily swept with romance. At least, she didn't think so: until now.

She felt the coarse, cool grass kiss her between her toes and she leaned her head back pleasurably whilst wriggling them gently amongst the soft ground. Her long, chestnut brown hair brushed against the back of her bare arms and she turned her head a little towards the warmth that the sun above her provided.

"Mummy!"

Her eyelids opened slowly and she moved her head forward to gaze ahead of her, a smile spreading in her features smoothly when she spotted a little girl run towards her.

"Aalima," She greeted the girl warmly and held out her arms to catch her daughter when she jumped into her mother's embrace, her button nose nuzzling into Hermione's soft neck, Aalima's glossy ringlets- that were so like her mother's- bouncing around her. In her fist, she held a bunch of wild flowers, which Hermione did not fail to notice. "Those are beautiful."

Aalima leaned back, her eyes sparkling, and a huge toothy grin on her face. "Mummy, they are for you." She pushed the small, squished bouquet of flowers into her mother's chest, her smile widening when Hermione took them and inhaled their scent, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Hermione kissed her little daughter's forehead, feeling tears almost rise in her eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart. And where is daddy?"

"I ran ahead, I beat daddy and- and my flowers are better than his!"

"I don't doubt it my love," She kissed her again before they were interrupted by another loud, high pitched voice ringing through the summer air, accompanied by a deeper, male voice: Draco. She hugged Aalima before standing up; Aalima balanced on her hip, her small arms holding tightly around Hermione's neck.

A tall, lean figure appeared, his blonde hair shining brightly in the sunlight, his large hand clutching the smaller hand of a girl next to him, her own wavy, bright blonde hair identical to his. The beautiful girl, her chocolate brown eyes glowing brightly, swiftly dropped her father's hand, running towards Hermione and Aalima quickly. She seized Hermione's free hand when she reached them, looking up at her mother excitedly.

"Mummy mummy- I made the flowers grow bigger!"

Hermione's smile- although still there, dissolved a little as her eyes snapped up to meet the eyes of the man, who now stood before them, clutching a bunch of flowers too.

"What?" She asked weakly, gripping Aalima a little tighter in disbelief. "Adabelle, did you use magic?"

"Maybe," Her daughter answered slyly. Hermione could only internally sigh- she really was her father's daughter.

"She couldn't help it." Draco Malfoy leaned in to kiss Hermione lightly on the lips before moving towards the girl held in her arms. "Aalima, may I have a kiss too? I am distraught after losing to you yet again."

Aalima giggled before complying him with a sweet kiss on his cheek, her hand moving to pat her father's head in amusement. "Daddy, mummy likes my flowers better than yours. She told me so."

Hermione met Draco's eyes and only sent him a sympathetic but amused gaze, putting her daughter down on the ground once again. "Into the house, girls. You both need baths before bed time."

Both groaned but Draco only leaned down, whispering something to them that Hermione didn't quite catch- but recognized that he had clearly promised them some sort of treat as both instantly shot into the house when he had finished speaking. She shot him a disapproving look: she certainly did not agree with bribery, and told him so.

"I was_ not_ bribing them," Draco defended insistently. "Simply offering an _incentive_."

She snorted, but said nothing, only rolling her eyes and making to leave for the house with him, their hands instinctively entwining together. "You really are a Slytherin through and through."

"Both of our daughters are showing signs of following in my footsteps," He drawled arrogantly with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, bending to kiss her at the top of her head before, having now entered the kitchen, moving to pour himself some water. He stopped, however, noticing the flowers still clutched in this hand. "Ah, yes." He turned to her, his eyes dancing mischievously. "I picked you some flowers."

"Draco Malfoy, pick me flowers?" But she took them, sniffing at them happily. "Thank you, they're lovely."

"I was informed by Aalima before we left that they are- and I quote- "rubbish" compared to hers."

She couldn't help but laugh, moving to kiss him sweetly before exiting the kitchen, needing to give her daughters their baths, but before leaving she swiftly threw over her shoulder: "And you listened? She certainly has you wrapped around her little finger."

Draco could only give her his trademark smirk. "She learns from the best," He called back in reply, struggling to keep back an amused laugh as he sipped at his water.

}{}{}{

"I put them both to bed. They're finally asleep, your father is in the study-

Hermione cut off as she entered, her hands in her hair, loosening her messy ponytail in a hair band. She stared at Draco, who stood before a mirror, clad in beautiful smart dress robes. He turned to her with a small smile, lifting his hand- a silky purple tie resting delicately between his fingers.

She understood immediately, and moved to help him put it on, weaving it around his neck and tying it gently. Her fingers ran along the deep-colored tie, tracing the soft material lightly before she sighed a little and let go. He looked down at her in slight amusement, his hands moving to rest firmly on her hips before he spoke.

"What?" He murmured.

"Nothing."

Malfoy could only chuckle, his husky voice radiating a warmness through her as she looked up at him with her dark, hazel eyes before she hesitated, deciding to continue.

"It's just…" Hermione ran her palms down his ironed, crinkle-free shirt, an admiring look on her face. "I can't believe you are the youngest man to ever have been promoted to Head of the Law Enforcement Department. Arresting people, locking them up…It's kind of…" She trailed off purposefully, looking down before back up at him slyly through her dark eyelashes.

"Yes?" He asked, beginning to smirk again as he anticipated her answer.

She leaned upwards, her warm breath caressing his ear as she breathed: _"Sexy_."

He inhaled sharply through his nose, but before he could do anything, she let him go, moving swiftly away from him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He could vaguely hear her chuckle and cursed to himself, smoothing his hair back before reaching for his cologne, pondering over what effect she had just left him with. "Damn." He muttered to himself.

}{}{}{

"Mr. Malfoy, congratulations."

Draco shook the hand of the man who had just spoken, nodding his head in gratitude. "Sir Peters." He spoke smoothly. "I trust you are well?"

"Very well, thank you. And how are the Malfoy's?"

As Draco opened his mouth to answer, he felt a pair of lips press gently into the back of his neck and could only close his mouth again to give Sir Peters a broad smile. Fingers slipped into his and Draco gently pulled Hermione forward to his side, slipping his hand out of hers to weave an arm securely around her waist.

"We are all well, thank you Sir Peters." Hermione answered for Draco charmingly, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she leaned against him. "But if you would be so kind as to excuse us- I need to talk with my husband for a minute."

"Certainly, certainly." Sir Anthony flashed Draco a knowing smile before kissing Hermione's hand, watching as they swiftly moved away.

Draco nodded at the people offering their congratulations, but his thoughts were fixed firmly upon the woman next to him. She led him out to the dark hallway and then, turning to him, looked up at him in amusement.

"Minx," Draco murmured, pulling her closer immediately. "I know you can't stand parties, but you can't keep making excuses to leave."

"I really _do_ have something to tell you."

"Is it a ploy to give us an excuse to leave?"

Smile. "Perhaps."

"Tell me." Lips on neck.

Gasp. "I made a recent discovery."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't think this is the best time or place, but I can't keep it to myself any longer."

"Mia…" Kiss. "Tell me."

She leant into him, nuzzling her head into his chest as his arms held her tighter; she could tell he was a little tense with worry, and decided not to keep him waiting for much longer. Glancing up, she met his glowing silver eyes before gently removing his hands from her waist and placing them on her stomach silently.

His eyes widened with both shock and realization and he only shuffled even closer to her, his fingers gently dancing across her slightly rounded belly. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before.

They said nothing more to each other; they did not need to. Hermione gladly accepted the embrace he offered, his arms now moving back around to hold her against him, his lips pressing into her forehead.

"You have given me everything." He murmured simply: his muffled voice, clearly choked by verging tears, deeply touched Hermione, and she leaned back to press her palm into his cheek before rising on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly in response.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twelve years later<em>**

"Blaise, I will_ not_ be kept waiting any longer! Come here right now!"

Blaise entered the kitchen instantly, a cheeky twinkling in his eyes as he winked at Hermione. "Yes, love?"

"Not _you_, Zabini." Hermione scolded, fighting the urge to laugh and focusing again with the task in hand. "BLAISE."

She heard a sigh from the hallway and rolled her eyes, looking pointedly at Blaise Senior to step out of the way. He did so, revealing a younger boy, his messy brown hair sweeping over his eyes: the very image of his father with his strong jaw, bright grey eyes and pale skin.

"Yes mother?" He asked wearily, flinching when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bad luck mate," Blaise Senior patted the younger boy on the back before leaving the kitchen hurriedly, clearing not desiring to stay any longer to see what would happen between the two.

"Blaise," Hermione drew herself up to her full height, looking sternly down at her son. "You are thirteen years old, are you not?"

"Yes mother." Came the sigh of a reply.

"And at thirteen, do you not think that you are capable of helping around the house a little more?"

"Yes mother."

"So why have you not washed the dishes?"

"Come on mum," Blaise swiftly switched to begging, looking up at his mother pleadingly. "You can easily use magic!"

"Certainly not. Come here and wash up, Blaise." Hermione told him firmly, before moving past to kiss the top of his head. "Then you can go out with your girlfriend."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"What's this?" Draco had now entered, a newspaper tucked under his arm, spectacles at the bridge of his nose. He removed them and, sliding them into his shirt pocket, moved over to greet his wife with a tender kiss on the lips. Blaise wrinkled his nose in disgust but stopped after a stern look from his parents and swiftly rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to wash the dishes. Hermione, who had instinctively put her arms around Draco's neck, leaned in to kiss him again.

"Oh nothing, just Blaise denying the fact that he's got a girlfriend."

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Blaise repeated indignantly, the tips of his ears reddening.

"Darling, don't try to fool your mother." Hermione advised him.

"Leave the poor boy alone," Draco turned to his wife, shaking his head. "There is no need to embarrass him. And how do you know that this- and I'm presuming it's her we're talking of- Stella girl_ is_ his girlfriend?"

"Oh please," Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes impatiently as if she didn't need to dignify his question with a response. "I'm his mother. I know everything."

"But apparently-" Now another, softer voice drifted into the kitchen as a younger, beautiful girl with a slim figure, blonde, glossy curls and deep brown eyes entered the kitchen, a book in her hands. "-You don't know, mother, that Aalima also has an… other_ half_, as it were."

This abruptly put all conversation to a stop, Hermione's eyes widening and Draco dropping his newspaper, astonishment and shock registered on his features. Only Blaise Junior continued to wash the dishes, humming to himself- he clearly already knew this piece of information.

"_What_?" Draco choked out, staring with disbelief at the young girl. "Bella, are you saying Lima has a… a… _boyfriend_?"

"Oh, but that's _wonderful_!" Hermione cried, clapping her hands in delight. The contrast between the two adults could not have been stronger. "Oh, have you met him? He's in her year, isn't he? But he must be! Oh that's just _lovely_! Who is it, Ada? Tell!" She grabbed her eldest daughter by the hand and pulled her towards her, clutching her tightly in excitement. "Is he in the same house? Oh, I know! Is it James-

"-_Potter_?" Draco now stood suddenly, absolute horror stricken in his features. "JAMES POTTER IS DATING MY DAUGHTER?"

"Oh Draco, don't be such a kill joy!" Hermione hushed her husband, shaking her head in amusement. "James is a lovely boy."

"He's…They… Not _Potter's_ son! Of _everyone_! Why does it have- Oh…Lima! I didn't… see you… there."

All heads turned: Aalima, the last and middle child of the Malfoy children, stood at the doorway, a tear rolling down her face. Without another word, she turned on her heel and ran, her footsteps echoing off the hallway. Hermione sighed and only looked to glare at Draco, who also sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"I've got it," He told Hermione flatly, moving swiftly out to follow his daughter.

It did not take him long to get to his daughter's bedroom, but he paused outside the door, uncertain of what to do. Slowly, he raised his fist and knocked, entering with relief when he heard a muffled: "Come in."

Aalima sat on her bed, her eyes red and puffy- she looked so very much like her mother, Draco couldn't help but think to himself again. Her beautiful brown hair tumbled down her back and she was by far, the most intelligent of his children. All, were of course, highly clever: but Aalima had her mother's sharp wit and eagerness to learn. He hesitated before sitting next to her on the bed, wincing a little as it creaked. She turned her head slightly to look up at him: both pairs of silvery grey eyes met and Draco smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," He finally said as the silence grew too much for the pair, raising his hand to pat her shoulder a little awkwardly. He was not a natural at physical intimacy with his children still: he tried and always ensured he offered them as much of it as he could, but now that they were older and frequently at Hogwarts, it became a little harder. His daughter, however, naturally leaned into his embrace, sniffing a little.

"It's just…" He continued, encouraged by her move. "You're _my_ little girl, you'll always be that in my eyes. I suppose I find it_ hard_, trying to adjust to how you are all growing up so quickly."

"I just," She wiped her eyes, still sniffing delicately. "I want you to accept him. You accept Stella and Blaise."

"Well, darling, I suppose it's different with boys." Draco told his daughter gently. "Not because I love you both differently, but because it's easier. You find it easier to talk to your mother about… well… girl stuff… and I find it easier to talk to Blaise about… boy stuff-

"-_Dad_-

"-Right yes, sorry. I'm getting off the subject." Draco scratched the back of his neck, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he chose his next words carefully. "I just want you to be careful. Potter is a… _nice_… lad, no doubt, and I didn't really mean what I said... Well maybe I did... I mean he is a _Potter..._but boys all have a one track mind, Lima."

"What's that?"

"Er... well, they-

"-Do you mean sex?" His daughter asked in a matter-of- fact tone, so very true of how Hermione talks.

"Lima!" Draco was now feeling thoroughly uncomfortable. "Look, you… err…just-

"It's _okay_ dad, I've had this talk before. I'll be careful. Okay?"

"O-okay. Good. Good." Draco nodded stiffly, getting up before awkwardly not knowing what to do next. "That's… good."

"Dad, you're stepping on my book."

"Ah," He immediately moved, nervously scratching at his neck still. "Right. Well. Come along to the kitchen when… when you're- Oh."

She had hugged him. His arms went around to hug his daughter back, holding her tightly against him; his head bending down to inhale her, his eyes closed as he did so. She made to move away, but he refused to let go, only holding onto her tighter.

"Dad…" He could detect she was embarrassed but ignored it.

"I love you, Lima." Draco told her firmly before letting her go, looking down at his daughter. "I know I don't say it often… but I do…So. So come to the kitchen." He finished, rubbing her arm a little before moving to the doorway.

}{}{}{

"Draco..."

"Yes dear?"

"Did you talk to Lima about sex today?"

Draco shifted a little uncomfortably, his arm firmly around Hermione as they sat together on the garden bench, watching their children play Quidditch in the fields before them. He coughed before replying. "Well… not really. I did… _try_…. To explain that she should be careful."

"Of course," Hermione turned her head, closing her eyes as she inhaled Draco's comforting scent, kissing his chest before burying her nose into it. "But darling, she's a sensible girl, you don't need to worry. I've talked to her about these things."

"Yes, no doubt, but she has inherited her mother's beautiful looks and is therefore probably quite the catch in school. Like her other sister, of course."

"And her brother," She added, kissing him in the chest again in thanks of his compliment. "And it is not _my_ "good" looks they've inherited, but rather yours."

"Must we argue of this constantly?"

"Yes," She looked up to smile at him mischievously and he could only return her smile, leaning down to kiss her swiftly. She returned it deeply, and Draco couldn't help but moan into her mouth as she pushed herself upward to kiss him passionately. He forced himself to pull away slightly, aware of where they were.

"Bedroom," He murmured against her lips, opening his eyes a little to meet her lust-glazed ones, knowing his own matched them. "Now."

"You've become very demanding," She breathed into his mouth before moving away to stand, tugging him up with her. "What about the-

"-Mia, they're old enough to look after themselves," He was already eagerly leading her back up the steps and into the bungalow, his hand clutching hers tightly as he pulled her along. "And I want some time with my wife."

Hermione silently agreed, sealing his words with an amused giggle.

}{}{}{

"So. Potter-

"-James," James interrupted; Draco only glared at him.

"_Potter_," Draco continued, his eyes fixed firmly onto James's face. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Er…" James scratched the back of his neck. "I really don't know, to be honest-

"-So you're not ambitious."

"_Draco_," Hermione admonished, glaring at her husband before turning to James, smiling at him in assurance. "Your father tells me you've been doing excellently in your exams, James. How's your mother? I miss Ginny."

"She's well, thank you Auntie." James answered politely as he took the potatoes she offered with a nod of thanks. Although Hermione was not in fact his aunt, he looked to her as one due to the close relationship she had with his parents. "She told me to pass on all of her love and dad's."

Hermione beamed at him, causing Draco to roll his eyes and swiftly take a sip of his wine, now quite irritated. He felt her hand slide onto his thigh and squeeze gently, snapping him out of his thoughts as he rose an inquisitive eyebrow to her. She leaned over, kissing his cheek before moving to murmur into his ear:

"If you behave, I'll give you a reward later. Be nice to James."

Draco audibly gulped and nodded briskly, clearing his throat as he felt all eyes upon them. He whirled his wine around in his glass before taking another long sip and, turning with a pleasant look towards James, proceeded to smile. His wife had, after all, made an effort with this dinner and he didn't want to upset her.

"So, James-" James clearly looked taken aback that Draco was addressing him by his first name as he had wished. "-You intend to date my daughter?"

"Yes, Sir." James replied quickly, his arm moving a little- Draco narrowed his eyes, recognizing that the boy had moved his hand under the table to squeeze Aalima's. "I do."

He couldn't help but admire his clear courage, Draco thought as he carefully assessed James's calm expression. The boy had clearly inherited _that_ from his father.

"Dad," Aalima called softly, tweaking Draco out of his thoughts once again. "I _am_ dating James. We just want you to be happy for us."

Draco was taken aback, but nodded again, softening at his wife's beaming grin towards the pair. He made to squeeze Hermione's hand gently, causing her head to turn to look at him, her brown eyes wide with curiosity, and he could only smile at her a little before looking back at the pair. "Of course we're happy for you, Lima."

The smile that broke out onto his daughter's face caused his eyes to dampen a little and, never wanting to admit he was feeling emotional, Draco Malfoy only cleared his throat and excused himself, lying that he needed the bathroom. His family and James only looked at him in amusement, seeing through the lie, but let him go, not noticing the tear that had rolled down his cheek.

}{}{}{

"Do I get my reward now?" Draco climbed into bed next to his wife, winding his arms around her frame and gladly pulling her warm body towards him, moving his head to bury it into the crook of her neck and eliciting a groan from her. "I was nice to Potter Junior."

This caused an amused chuckle to escape her lips as her hands pushed against his shoulders, their eyes now meeting properly. "Will you continue to be nice to him?"

"Very well," Draco sighed, trying to move closer again. "Now can _I_ continue?"

"_No_," Hermione laughed again, sitting up to swiftly throw her leg over his hip and sitting on him properly to direct his attention. This, however, only stirred a longing in Draco and he could only smirk up at Hermione, winding his arms around her waist. "_Draco_, not yet. I have something serious to discuss with you."

"Then discuss it, my dear." His lips were attached to her neck again, nuzzling their way along the softness of her skin. "I'm all ears."

"You are _not_, whilst you continue to do_ that_." Her hands, however, weaved into his hair appreciatively, and clutched at the strands of his messy hair. "I need to discuss Adabelle with you."

"What of her?"

"Draco," She pushed him back gently, her brown eyes searching his silvery-grey ones. "Sweetheart…"

He instantly stopped trying to kiss her, and leant back, his eyes narrowing a little. He knew instantly something was wrong. "What's happened?"

"What? I didn't say that-

"-Hermione, you only call me sweetheart when you're about to explain something serious. What's happened to Adabelle?"

She bit her lip, causing his expression to soften as he cupped her face with his hands, leaning upwards to kiss her tenderly. "Mia…"

"I found a muggle pregnancy test in the bathroom bin." She blurted out, unable to keep anything from him any longer. They had never done so before; they had always had an extremely truthful relationship and this was no exception for Hermione. "And it isn't… mine."

Draco stared up at her, his eyes widening in shock. "What?" he choked out, subconsciously gripping her hips tighter. "What do you mean, Hermione? Who…Are you saying…"

"I went to see if you were alright after dinner, remember? You told me you'd check the children cleared the table, so I went to empty out the bin and… I found it… I thought I ought to talk to her first, but I can't bring myself to. Draco, what should we do?" Her voice was fearful and nervous, and Draco couldn't help but, amongst his shock and ever-verging rage, bring his wife closer to him in comfort, hugging her tightly.

"It'll be fine, my love. I promise." He kissed her cheek, noticing she was on the verge of tears, and swiftly rolled them over so she was lying down, moving to get out of the bed. "We ought to go and talk to her- now."

"But… Draco…"

"Hermione, it's important. If she is preg- pregnant," He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to keep himself together. It was more important that he did at this crucial moment. "Then we need to find out now. Do you really want to leave it for the morning?"

She looked at him, comprehension dawning upon her features and, with a slight wince, shook her head, accepting the hand that he offered. United, they cast one last look towards each other before exiting to walk to their eldest daughter's room, squeezing each other's hands tightly on the way.

When they approached her bedroom door, Hermione hesitated before raising her fist to knock on it slowly.

"Come in!"

She bit her lip, but Draco firmly pushed open the door, bending his head to swiftly peck his wife's cheek and press her into the bedroom, his hand resting on her back.

"Mum... dad." Adabelle was sitting on the bed, her long hair flowing beautifully over one shoulder, looking up at her parents, completely baffled. "What's wrong?"

"Bell- Adabelle." Draco corrected himself firmly, meeting his daughter's curious gaze with a stern look of his own. "This isn't… easy for your mother and I to discuss… but we must."

"O… okay." Her voice shook with a little nervousness now, and Hermione dropped Draco's hand to sit on the bed next to her daughter, her arm moving over her shoulders.

"Darling…" Hermione cast one final look towards Draco before turning back to her daughter. "I found a muggle pregnancy test in the dustbin."

Adabelle froze, shock starting to etch delicately into her beautiful features, her eyes snapping up to meet her father's, clearly distraught by the revelation.

"I...I..." She struggled to gain composure. "I just used it to... Muggle pregnancy tests are very a-accurate... Oh, what am I saying." Tears welled in her eyes and before either of her parents could say anything, she had burst into tears.

"Oh Bella," Hermione breathed, immediately enveloping her daughter into a comforting hug, Adabelle's head dropping into the crook of her mother's neck, her body heaving with shuddery sobs. Draco too, had swiftly moved towards the bed, dropping down onto his knees before his wife and daughter as he moved to squeeze his daughter's hand, closing his eyes momentarily, wishing this away. He noticed Hermione's face was now streaked with tears and quickly moved to sit up on the bed, taking both women by surprise. He only looked at them before raising his arms, holding them both as they collapsed against him, his hands in each of their mass of curly hair; Hermione sitting on his side, Adabelle in front and between them.

When Adabelle's sobbing died down into small, muffled sniffs, and Hermione looked up a little to kiss her husband's clenched jaw, he proceeded to ask quietly, knowing it was still a very delicate moment: "Is Ethan…?"

"Yes," Came the small mumble from his daughter, and Draco held them both a little tighter, nodding slightly.

"Does he know?"

"No… I only just found out myself."

"How could you not think of protection, Bella?" The question caused Adabelle to wince, but it was not said in a hard tone- in fact, it was surprisingly calm and gentle, and she knew she was lucky to have it like so.

"I…" She hiccupped a little, burying her head further into her father's chest, Hermione's hand moving to weave into her hair. "I d-did… Then this one time… I f-forgot… It wasn't his fault… I've always cast it… A-Always… He didn't think to check because I…"

"Alright," Draco hushed gently. "I'll sort this all out tomorrow."

}{}{}{

"She's what?"

"Pregnant."

Harry Potter looked up and met the eyes of his best friend, blinking confusedly. "But… but they'd had to have had…"

"Oh Harry. You must of _known _that they were having sex. You can't tell me you were unaware of it." Hermione moved to squeeze his hand gently. "Listen, Harry, Ethan is going to need yours and Ginny's support-

"-YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?"

Hermione cringed. It was too late. The raised voice clearly belonged to none other than Ginny Potter: obviously not at all pleased with her eldest son.

"Auntie," Hermione, Draco and Harry, from downstairs, could hear the conversation between Adabelle, Ethan and Ginny from above them. Hermione recognized her daughter trying to soothe Ginny. "Auntie, it was my fault-

"-ETHAN POTTER, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING CAREFUL-

"-But mum, I thought-

"-YOU ARE ONLY JUST TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD! AND SHE IS SEVENTEEN! I KNEW THERE WAS TOO MUCH OF AN AGE GAP-

"-Auntie, I'm eighteen soon-

"-YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF PRECAUTIONS, ETHAN-

"-Mum, Belle is trying to tell you-

"-DON'T MAKE EXCUSES-

Hermione sighed as the arguing continued, letting go of Harry's hand as all three adults immediately stood and swiftly moved upstairs, into Ethan's bedroom. Hermione smiled with assurance at her daughter and Ethan before moving over to Ginny, who was breathing heavily, clearly furious.

"Gin," Harry too walked over, soothing his wife with a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's all calm down and talk about this properly. Ethan, Adabelle: downstairs."

"_Now_," Draco added sharply as they made to protest- both obeyed their fathers and moved downstairs, their hands entwined. Draco rubbed Hermione's back gently and she turned her head to kiss at his jaw in gratitude, before both looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Come on," Hermione said softly, reaching for Ginny's hand and leading her out of the room and downstairs. Draco turned to meet Harry's eyes; both men stood simply staring- or more glaring- at each other, before Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I won't let you have a go at my son," Harry told him quietly, but firmly, standing completely still to let Draco assess his words. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he replied.

"I wasn't going to. He's as much of my son as he is yours. And Bella has told us it was her mistake. But Ethan better think of his responsibilities."

"He knows his responsibilities," Harry growled, clearly offended. "I brought him up to know them just fine."

"I didn't say you didn't, Potter," Draco raised a hand to rub at his temples, frustrated. "Look, let's just get downstairs. They need us right now, alright?"

Harry stared at him for a moment longer, before relaxing a little and nodding. Draco cleared his throat before both men awkwardly moved out of the room together, but eventually relaxed the more they walked on. After a while, Harry turned to Draco.

"You've been influenced by Hermione far too much."

"I know." Draco admitted with a slight groan.

}{}{}{

"Mum, Dad."

Both Hermione and Draco looked up from the loveseat that they were sitting on in the library and spotted their son, Blaise Junior, standing at the doorway and shuffling his feet nervously. They both smiled at him and Hermione put down her book and held out her hand, to which Blaise came over and took it before she pulled him down to sit on her lap.

"_Mum_," He wrinkled his nose a little, but settled into her embrace. "I'm not a baby."

"Of course not," She stroked his hair admirably, before moving to kiss his soft cheek. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing… Just… Is Belle okay?"

Draco mirrored his wife's slightly worried look before turning to face his son. "She's just fine, Blaise, don't worry. Perhaps you should just avoid her for the time being, she's going through a difficult time."

"Have I done something?"

"Of course not, son." Draco ruffled Blaise's hair a little in comfort, giving him a small smile when Blaise immediately yelped and tried to pull away. "Just _don't worry_, like I said."

"Fine," Blaise muttered, but accepted his mother's kiss to his cheek yet again before getting to his feet and starting to peruse the bookshelves, searching for something to devour next. "May I order a new book then?"

"Of course," Draco answered calmly, his eyes back to his own novel. Hermione chuckled before placing a bookmark in her own and setting it down on the seat, then standing up.

"I better go check dinner," She started, but Draco's hand had caught hers and she turned to look at him curiously; he only looked back up at her before tugging her back down onto his lap.

"Please don't start now," Blaise's voice drifted from behind another bookshelf to their left. "I'm here, in case you forgot."

"Brat," Draco rolled his eyes, kissing Hermione's shoulder gently. "I wasn't _about_ to do anything, and even if I was, don't be so rude. Leave me the title of your book on my desk in the study on a spare piece of parchment, and go and do some homework. I know for a fact you still have an essay to write."

Blaise groaned, but obliged his father begrudgingly, shuffling across the library to the exit before swinging the heavy door to a close behind him. Hermione immediately turned to her husband, but he gave nothing away- only a little satisfying smirk to himself as he lifted his book and started to read it, resting it against her stomach. She rolled her eyes and pushed it away, and when he looked up to raise an eyebrow at her, she burst into laughter. "Oh don't give me that look! Tell me! What is it?" She bounced enthusiastically on his lap, not noticing the quick effect this was having on him, and he forced himself to grab her wrists and roll her around so she was laying down on the loveseat, and he over her, effectively pinning her down.

Her eyes instantly darkened, matching his own smoky grey ones, and she shifted to get a little more comfortable before waiting for him to speak.

Slowly, he opened his mouth, his trademark smirk rising on his lips as he drawled: "I have arranged for a weekend away. For the two of us."

Hermione blinked at him in shock before immediately sitting up as far as she could with the weight of his hands pressing on her wrists. "What?" She breathed with delight, a smile breaking out onto her features as she looked up at him, their noses grazing against one another. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly," He returned with his calm, slightly arrogant tone- but something she had come to adore. "We leave tonight."

"_Tonight_? But what of the children? And I haven't packed-

"Everything has been provided for. Mother and Father will stay with them, although I doubt they will need supervision, and they'll be bringing Inky with them to cook and clean."

She had to admit; he never failed to impress her. Moving ever so slightly to raise her head and press her lips to his, could only grin. "Are you serious?" She repeated.

"Of course."

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly as he raised himself up and pulled her with him, bending to lift her into his arms and starting to carry her out of the library, a new bounce in his step. "Draco, tell me!"

He merely continued to smirk as he strode up the hallway elegantly, his long legs allowing him to take long, quick strides before they reached their bedroom. Muttering under his breath, the door swung open, and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw a trunk packed for them. He set her gently down upon the bed before bending to kiss her forehead and move away to the trunk, sinking to his knees to mutter a locking charm. She watched him, still completely taken by this sudden news, not even noticing when her eldest daughter knocked at their door.

"Mum, dad."

Draco turned his head, his expression softening when he saw Adabella standing cautiously nearby. "Belle, come in."

"You're all packed then?" She asked, a small smile gracing her features as she spotted the trunk. At this, Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked confusedly up at her daughter.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Yes, dad asked for me to pack your stuff-

"Belle," Draco's voice interrupted them warningly. "Don't tell her the location."

"Oh but isn't it exciting," Adabelle sat next to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Have fun, okay mum? You totally deserve it-

Adabelle being there, however, only reminded Hermione of her duties. "But what of _you_? We should be _here_."

"No," Adabelle refused firmly, kissing her mother's cheek with affection. "I'll be fine. I need time alone anyway, as do you. So just go, and I'll look after everyone."

"But Belle-

"-Mum, no arguments. Dad's made a lot of effort for this. Just _go_. Seriously."

Hermione hesitated, before both women looked over to Draco, who was rummaging through some drawers. She turned back to her daughter, her hand moving to cup her face. She was beautiful, she thought to herself as she studied Adabelle's exquisite face. Her skin felt so soft, just like it did when she was a baby, and Hermione stroked her thumb over the smooth cheek.

"Alright, darling. Go and get Blaise and Aalima and tell them to wait in the hallway to say goodbye."

Adabelle nodded before flashing her mother a smile and darting out of the room excitedly, yelling for her siblings. Draco turned to Hermione, who had risen from the bed and walked over to join him, her arms moving to slink around his neck.

"_You_," She leant in to kiss him deeply, running the pads of her thumbs into the back of his neck. "Are gorgeous. But please tell me where we're going."

He simply gave her a small smile, pulling her in closer. "Venice."

She gasped in amazement, starting to jump up and down. "We aren't!"

"We most certainly are," He smiled at her again, his hands firmly on her hips to stop her from jumping so he was able to lean down and kiss her. "Oh and- a thank you would suffice, but I recommend you wear that underwear I purchased for you too. It'll earn you bonus points."

"Underwear?" She burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Draco, do you mean to tell me you went _shopping_ for my holiday things?"

"Of course. I also bought you a bikini, three dresses, some night wear-

"-You absolute git!" She hit at his arm hard, glaring when he yelped. "How much have you spent for me to wear for your sexual little fantasies?"

"Really, Mia, I pay for a holiday and you're concerned of the clothes I bought for you instead?" He rolled his eyes, only taking out his wand to levitate the trunk out of the door. "You could just-

His next words were swallowed with a simple, sweet kiss Hermione had placed on him. He blinked at her in surprise when she pulled away to smile at him, and slowly returned it, reaching for her hand when she offered it to clasp it tightly. Draco sneaked a glance at her, knowing his next words would receive a punch on the arm.

"Women will always confuse me."

As predicted, his wife had hit him, snorting with both amusement and irritation, to which Draco Malfoy could only do what he did best.

He smirked.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well, there we are. I really hope you've enjoyed it! I had always planned this ending and I think I'm happy with how I've written it. It's really a happy ending, which I don't always do, but I thought I would for this story. _

_**I want to pass on all of my love and thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed, or put this on their alert/favorite lists. I really could not have done this without you all! You are all amazing to have kept with it for so long and so patiently! **_

_**rebeccadominguez **and** HarryPGinnyW4eva**- You both mentioned a wedding- which I did intend to write, but decided against it, purely because I felt I wanted it to be left to everyone else to imagine, as it were. I thought of simply mentioning it would be okay for everyone, so I hope you're not too disappointed! _

_I have finished this fic, but '**Wizards of the Caribbean'** is beginning: if you're interested, just look on my profile or follow this link at the end of '' etc:_

_.net/s/7152372/1/Wizards_of_the_Caribbean_

_Perhaps I wanted more of an emotional ending, but it didn't... feel right. If that makes any sense at all. I just thought this story carries so much emotional and so much drama, that my ending for it was good for me. I hope you agree._

**_If you could leave a review to leave me with a final note, I could wish for nothing more._**

**_Ciao, everyone!_**

**_All my love, _**

**_Trance x_**


End file.
